Identity
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: AU/OOC After the final battle, Harry realizes he is not BWl, and not a Potter. He leaves the UK, determined to find out who he is, and start a life away from manipulative Dumbledore. Can he find who he is, and be happy slash/mprg
1. prologue: not the boy who lived

Harry was the BWL. That was what he had been told since he found out he was a wizard. That was what all the history books said about him. He had the scar on his head. He was the one who survived the killing curse when no one else had. Then why was it not him to face Voldemort? Why was it Neville Longbottom who faced Voldemort? Why was it Neville that had killed him? Harry was the one who was meant to face him? None of this made sense to Harry. He knew Albus was behind this, and with Remus, he headed to speak to the headmaster.

He found Neville and his grandmother in the office, as well as the Weasleys. He was confused on what was going on, and he felt such a sense of betrayal seeping up in him. He wondered about the truth, and just how many people had known.

Harry looked at Albus. "I am not the boy who lived."

Albus noted it wasn't a question. "No."

Remus stared at the man. "What the hell do you mean no?"

Augusta spoke. "My grandson always was."

Harry stared at Neville. "You knew."

Neville shook his head. "Not until this year."

Albus cut in. "It was better….."

Harry didn't let him finish. "Better for whom?"

Augusta was calm. "It kept Neville safe."

Neville was irate. "You lied to us both."

Remus glared at the headmaster. "Why?"

Albus turned to him. "Voldemort had to believe there was another possible child."

They had known that Neville was the only possible child. He was the only boy who was born to Order members, at the time. There were not many children born back then, and especially not among the order. Albus knew there had to be some way to protect Neville. Neville's parents had meant to go in hiding with their son, before they were tortured. Neville had never known, until this year, that he was actually the BWL. His gran thought it would be safer, though he had received extra training. Harry and his friends had been sent off hunting horcruxes, as a decoy. The horcruxes were a cover; they weren't what Harry had been told they were. Harry just needed to be away from the school.

Harry realized that he had been used as a bait, and had been sent away from school because of it. And from the reaction of Hermione and Ron, both in the room, they had known. The only ones, who seemed shocked, beyond him and Remus, were the twins.

Harry stuttered. "The final battle? You never intended for me to come back?"

Albus shook his head. "You weren't needed. I thought to spare you death."

Remus growled. "How thoughtful of you to think of him then."

Harry was irate. "Sirius? He died because of me. Did he know?"

Remus answered. "No."

Albus agreed. "Sirius believed you were the hero. He loved you."

Harry was shaking. "I should never have been there. He should never have died."

Remus squeezed his hand. "He loved you."

Harry stood up. "I have to get out of here."

Albus tried to stop him. "Harry, it was for the best."

Harry turned to him. "For the best? I never had to be with them did I?"

His whole life had been a lie. He should never have been with the Dursleys. He had been kept from Remus; because he needed his mother's blood protection he was told. He had been a freak all those years in school. He had trouble making friends, and had never really dated. He had faced all those dangers along the way. And what, to be a decoy, and protect Neville? And then there was the death of his godfather.

Harry refused to remain. "There is nothing more you can say to me."

Molly called. "Harry we care about you. Where will you go?"

Harry smirked. "I have the Black and Potter fortunes. I am leaving and going as far away as I can."

A surprising figure appeared in the door. "I think Albus he deserves the last bit of truth."

Albus looked at Severus. "Back off Severus."

Harry looked at his hated professor. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Severus smirked. "Not even about your real parents."

Harry was confused. "My real parents? What do you mean my real parents?"

Remus realized, and looked to Albus. "You said Harry didn't fit the prophecy. But James and Lily did."

Albus refused to speak. "It is best laid to rest. It will only hurt you."

Harry stared at him. "Who are my parents?"

His entire life had been turned upside down on him already. He had found out he was not the boy who lived. He had been with abusive relatives, and risked his life, for nothing. And now he learned that he was not in fact the son of James and Lily. He wondered who his parents were, if they were alive, if he had any family out there as well. He didn't care what the old man said; he deserved to know the truth.

Albus sighed. "I would think about it Harry, do you really want to know? One was in the order, but the other took the mark."

An: So taking a vote on his dads (yes DADS) and a possible pairing for Harry. Albus is not evil, not an evil/dark Dumbledore story. But more Harry discovering who he is, and where he comes from.


	2. who are my fathers

Harry had no idea who his parents could have been, but he had to know. He didn't care what the headmaster said, he needed to know. He knew there were those who had taken the mark, like Severus and the Malfoys, who had been spies. He was rocked with the news, that the couple he believed to be his parents, weren't. He had never known them, Sirius and Remus were the closest thing to parents he knew, until now. He had been lied to all of his life, and he needed the lies to end here and now. If he was going to start his new life, he needed to know who he was.

Remus looked at his cub, and his heart was aching for him. He had always believed Harry was a Potter, and he didn't know about any of this. He had never believed James and Lily would lie to him or Sirius about their son. He had been away a lot, but he never doubted Harry was their son.

Harry didn't back off. "I want to know."

Albus reminded him. "The couple died for you."

Molly voiced in. "You have us."

Harry almost laughed. "Yeah, I see how much I can trust you."

Remus held him. "Severus will tell you cub."

Severus instead turned to Molly. "Are you going to tell him or am I?"

Harry was confused. "Why would she?"

Molly refused to look at him. "Gideon."

Harry stuttered. "As in your brother? I thought he died before I was born."

Severus shook his head. "No, only Fabian did."

Remus looked between Molly and Severus. "He wasn't married. Who is Harry's other parent?"

Severus sighed. "Regulus. He took the mark, but like Lucius and I, was tortured into it. He became a spy soon after."

Harry was shaken. "Regulus? You mean Siri was my Uncle?"

Remus ached for his cub. "He loved you so much Harry."

Molly pushed in. "But you have family."

Harry turned to her. "I am your nephew."

Severus explained, as it seemed no one else would. Regulus and Gideon had been the same age, and when Regulus turned spy, he and Gideon had fallen in love. They hadn't married, but they were bonded, which was far more ancient and just as legal as marriage. Gideon hadn't been on the mission with his brother, when Fabian was killed. Gideon and Regulus found out they were pregnant, and had named Severus and Sirius as their baby's godfathers, before he was born. Gideon and Severus had become close since the death of Fabian, and Regulus and his older brother had mended fences as well. Severus wasn't there when the baby was born, and had been told his potential godson had died, was too premature. Gideon died shortly after, and Regulus was never found, gone missing when Harry was only a few months old.

Harry looked at the twins, who he was told were named for their Uncles. He had been told they both died when Molly was pregnant with her twins. In the back of his mind he had wondered, why she had only used their first initials and not named them for their Uncles.

Molly knelt. "You have us."

Harry pulled away. "I have you? How long have you known I was your nephew?"

Molly was pale. "I….."

Severus spoke up. "She always has. She gave you up to Lily and James to raise."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand."

Poppy had appeared. "Gideon died in labor with you, though Albus never revealed it. You were premature, and I thought likely to die."

Remus shook his head. "Lily was pregnant, she gave birth to Harry premature. He was so tiny."

Albus nodded. "Lily agreed to raise Harry as her own."

Severus smirked. "She had no idea whose he was. Neither did James."

Remus believed him. "James would never have kept Sirius away from his nephew. And Regulus was alive."

Harry looked at Molly. "You just gave me up?"

Molly tried. "I had six children. And you needed protection."

Harry didn't buy it. "And when they were killed? When I needed a home?"

Arthur cut in. "Albus thought it for the best. You were Lily's, and you had to be with her family."

Harry bit back. "You mean for Albus' decoy to work. I had living family, real family."

Molly didn't give up. "You have us, we have taken you in."

Harry threw back. "As a guest. You could have told me, I deserved to know. What about Ginny?"

Arthur explained. "Ginny didn't know yet. We explained to her, when you started to see her."

His own cousin, the only girl he ever thought he dated, was his own cousin. He had been the one to break up with her, and luckily they shared only a rare kiss, but Ginny had begun to pull away. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. He believed the family had loved him as a son, wanted him to be a part of the family. He had realized they had betrayed him, had been involved with Albus, but not this.

Harry stood. "I am leaving."

Molly grabbed him. "Harry please."

Harry turned. "You claim to love your brother so much, it was all lies."

Molly felt slapped. "I loved both of them."

Harry laughed. "So much so you abandoned Gideon's son? You offered up his son as bait?"

Molly shook her head. "I didn't know that till later. Lily was a home for you, she loved you."

Harry fought the tears. "You left me with muggles who beat and starved me. You left me."

Molly tried to hold him. "Harry I'm sorry, I thought it was….."

Harry yanked back. "You weren't even going to tell me, if Severus hadn't forced you."

Molly sighed. "I thought it would only hurt you."

Harry smirked. "No, the only person you thought about was yourself. "

Arthur tried to stop him. "We should talk Harry."

Harry stopped. "The only thing left I want from you is my name. Did I have a name?"

Molly looked at her hands as she admitted. "I don't know."

Severus answered. "They wanted to name you Fabian Orion, if they had a son."

Harry looked at Severus. "Thank you."

With that Harry left the office, and headed to leave the school. He sent for Dobby to collect his stuff, having no idea where he would go. He knew people had followed him, but he knew one was Remus. He was leaving, soon the country, and he hoped his honorary godfather would come too. He had always wanted family, and now he had one, but he found they had betrayed him. He was surprised when he got to the gates, to find that Severus had come as well. Well not him, but the fact that the twins had come, unsure of how they would react.

Fred pulled him into his arms. "You know we had no part. Little brother or cousin, we always have your back."

* * *

Harry had headed for London, where he had chosen to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. He knew he had some business to see to, before he left the country. He headed for the ministry, where he insisted on taking his NEWT exams, though he hadn't finished his seventh year. He was of course allowed, giving who he was, or who some people still believed he was. It was the last time he would use his BWL status. But he was still Lord Potter-Black, and he had a feeling a newly re-instated Fudge would be happy to help. The man had always hated Albus.

Remus at his side, and oddly Severus, he headed for the bank. He needed to know about the Potter money, and the rest as well. Severus reminded him, when he showed up, that Harry was his godson. Three godparents and an honorary one in Remus, and he had two left.

The manager was willing to speak to him. "I understand you have questions about your estate."

Harry nodded. "I learned recently that I am not the son of Lily and James."

The goblin nodded. "The couple made the bank aware of your adoption."

Harry sighed. "Am I still the Potter heir?"

The goblin handed him a ring. "You are. James made it clear, even if you were to remove the blood adoption, you were his heir."

Severus saw his surprise. "You should have been given both rings when you turned seventeen."

Harry looked at the goblin. "Do you know my true paternity?"

The goblin shook his head. "If you belonged to an old blood family, we could have tracked it, before your adoption."

Harry explained. "I have been told I am the son of Regulus Black and Gideon Prewett."

The goblin asked for a blood sample. "That should be easy enough to check."

Harry was confused as he gave it. "But I was blood adopted."

The goblin performed a test. "But some of your original core magic remains."

Harry watched. "So?"

The goblin handed him a ring but a letter as well. "The ring would have been yours, from your godfather."

Harry found a note, left in the vault by his father Regulus, before his death. It was short, but it said he truly believed his son might be out there somewhere. He never trusted Albus, and he prayed one day he or his brother may find him. There was a vial as well, it was pensieve memories, which he could watch later. The real message lay in the vial, as it was meant only for him, and him alone.

Harry inherited over three dozen vaults between the two inheritances, and 14 homes, six of which were abroad, and the ruins. There was a sixteenth property, which was a real shock to him, and he wasn't sure he was reading right.

Harry looked up. "I own the Burrow?"

The goblin nodded. "The land was left to Gideon by his Uncle Ignatius."

Harry thought. "I know that name."

Remus nodded. "Ignatius was married to Orion's sister Lucretia. If the couple ever had kids, they'd have been cousins to Molly and Regulus."

Severus added. "The property was given to Lucretia by her father."

Harry was confused. "If it was a Black property, why the house?"

Remus snorted. "Lucretia's father was angry in her choice of husband, and gave her the house and land, but destroyed the house."

Harry laughed a bit. "Sounds like a Black. My great-grandfather?"

Remus nodded. "Arcturus Black. He oddly had a descent sense of humor, unlike Orion."

Harry had to ask. "If the land was given to Gideon, why does Molly have it?"

The land had been given by Lucretia to her eldest nephew. In the past, daughters almost never inherited, usually only if they had no brothers. The old laws allowed a lord to disinherit children, but only if they had another child. Sirius inherited his estate, as his brother was killed. Only if the lord was childless, could he adopt an heir like Sirius had. Lucretia was Orion's elder sister, but a girl, she was passed over. Those laws had changed though in the past decade. Lucretia left the land to Gideon, but left it in trust through her brother in law, Charles. Charles and Ignatius were brothers, the two sons of Perceval Prewett. Charles, who Charlie was named for, was Harry's other grandfather. Gideon had no desire to settle down just yet, and since the property was extensive, allowed his sister to build a home on it. Her and Arthur didn't have the money to buy property and build a house, and it allowed them to build. But the land rightfully belonged to Gideon, and now to his son. The orchards, part of the town, and even some of the land Luna's house was on, belonged to Harry in fact. Arcturus was a good man, so really was Orion, just very traditional. His daughter married an old blood, so he didn't disinherit her, and she did get a family home still standing, from her mother. Harry learned that it was in fact his seventeenth home, and he was handed the paper work for it as well.

Harry's head was turning as they left. "I own the Burrow."

Severus nodded. "The land technically, but you could pull an Arcturus."

Remus reminded him. "The twins love the home though."

Harry knew. "Maybe I should just evict them."

Remus put a hand on him. "I know what the couple did hurt you."

Harry nodded. "More than hurt me."

Severus ground his teeth. "What is he doing here?"

Neville came his way. "Harry I want to talk to you."

Harry stared at him. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Luna was with him though and said. "Neville never knew until you were already gone."

Neville added when Harry turned back. "You were my best friend, or are I hope still. I would never have lied if I knew."

Harry knew deep down he could trust him. "I know."

Neville surprised him. "I want to come with you."

Harry was shocked. "I don't know where I am going."

Neville shrugged. "I can't stay here any longer."

Luna assured Harry. "I still have to finish school. But Nev will keep in touch."

Harry thought, the twins were the only friends he knew he had besides these two. He knew Hermione and Ron had been in on it. They knew from the start, that he was not the BWL, he found out the night before. They had led him for the stone, and gone on the fake hunt, and so much more. He was surprised Nev would leave it all, but he knew his friend felt betrayed as well. He had been lied to by his Grandmother as well.

Severus smirked when he heard. "Well better make it a portkey for four. Someone will have to keep you bunch in line."

**An: I thought of using Severus, he was a popular choice, but I originally didn't plan on having either dad still alive. A Prewett and Regulus were both extremely popular choices. I thought Gideon, would also make the Weasley betrayal harder. Harry will have both Severus and Remus in his life, like parental figures as they go abroad.**

**So pairing for Harry is narrowed down to (I considered not using a Prewett as I originally considered a Weasley for Harry):**

**/Viktor 2. Harry/Adrian (leaning a bit due to last story) 3. Harry/Oliver, I decided no Malfoys, as all my stories have been Draco/Harry, need change. So Please Vote.**

**It's my birthday today, but I thought I'd give you guys the gift. Please vote, and I hope you enjoy.**


	3. where to travel

**An: We're at a tie for Vik or Oliver. Poor Adrian came in a far third. Votes for Neville (Yuk)/Draco (said no)/OC/threesome were thrown out.**

**Thanks for the birthday wishes. Here is the new chapter, and as requested, some Weasley bashing as thanks to all the votes.**

Chapter 3

Neville had moved into Grimmauld with them for the time being. They all had a few legal things to sort out before they left. Severus had to quit, but with the help of Lucius, it wouldn't be hard. He had a pardon, so nothing for Albus to dangle over his head now. Neville was now incharge of his estate, his since his father was unable to run it. His Gran had run it when he was a minor, but no more. Pomona was slightly disappointed, but offered him a reference, for work abroad. Remus could write his text books from anywhere, he assured his godson.

Harry had spent the night going through the pensive memories. They were not a message, just all of Regulus' memories, of him and Gideon. Harry realized he was meant to be Fabian Orion Prewett-Black. Remus said children of bonds usually carried both names.

Harry grimaced when he was reminded. "Maybe I should drop Prewett."

Remus sighed. "I know Molly hurt you, but there were many good Prewetts."

Severus pointed out. "Including your dad and Uncle."

Neville smiled. "Besides there are some unfavorable Blacks too."

Harry sighed. "But Uncle Siri….."

Remus held him. "It's your choice. But don't allow Molly to dirty memories of your Dad and his brother."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Severus pointed out. "Speaking of Prewetts, aren't you meant to be meeting a few?"

Before he could respond Fred appeared. "No we were picking him up."

George agreed. "Though not sure why."

Harry stood. "For a little family reunion."

Remus was confused. "Andromeda and Tonks aren't coming till later."

Severus reminded him. "And you invited the Malfoys too."

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't talking the Blacks."

Harry knew he needed to move past it, one of the reasons he was moving away. But there were those who had hurt him so deeply. And the days of him being used as a doormat, being abused and taking it, was over. He had no idea where his so called muggle relatives were, and he didn't care. It was his new found family that he planned to deal with. For all her faults, mainly turning her back while her husband beat Harry, Petunia had been a better Aunt than Molly. Molly had left Harry there, even when she knew he was abused, when he had come to school. Petunia had at least taken him into her home, and fed him. And she stopped the beatings when she could, he'd likely not have survived without her. He had never imagined he'd ever find a worse Aunt in his mind then Petunia. But right now, she was looking positively top notch.

Harry and the twins headed for the Burrow. He had spoken to his brothers, though they were still not sure about this trip. They had reminded Harry, even if he was their cousin, he was still their brother. It just made the bond so much closer.

Molly was shocked when she saw him. "Harry."

Arthur smiled. "I knew you'd come speak to us."

Harry smirked. "I didn't come for a family chat."

Molly motioned to the table. "Surely you will stay for lunch."

Ginny had appeared. "Harry, I have been so worried."

Harry was reminded Ginny and Charlie hadn't been in the office. "Don't try that on me."

Arthur tried to calm him. "Harry just sit and we'll have a chance to talk."

Harry took out forms. "I just came to give you these."

Molly was stunned. "Eviction papers? You can't evict us, we own the house."

Harry smirked. "If you can move the house, you're welcome too. The land is mine."

Ron glared at Harry. "Move the house? You don't need the land anyways."

Harry agreed. "That's why I have given it to my cousins as a wedding gift."

Molly sputtered. "Cousin? You don't mean that filth…"

Fred cut her off. "He means me, and George too. I proposed to Alicia, and George to Angie."

Harry went to leave. "You have a week to vacate."

Molly called. "Your father let me use the land."

Harry turned back. "And if I didn't claim it by eighteen, you'd have inherited it."

He had learned from his attorneys, about a clause. The land was his, but if he didn't claim it by eighteen, it reverted to the nearest kin. That of course would be Molly, and her children after her. Harry wondered, he always thought the family was about honor and not money, but he had his doubts now. Harry had noticed Fleur wasn't there, and it seems her and Bill had already broken up, and were on their way to divorce. She had returned back to France recently. Harry had gifted the quarter of the Lovegood property he owned, back to Xeno and his daughter. The house, and orchards were now the twins', they planned to share it. The money from the orchard land, which was rented out, they could use towards their second shop. The town money, rent paid to Harry, would continue to be so. He also ensured, any money taken from those vaults, or any of his vaults, was returned. He found out that both Albus and Molly had taken money from him in the past.

He went to leave. "Oh, and your bank vaults will be a bit lighter."

Bill spoke up. "You can't do this to us. We're family."

Harry smirked. "I heard your soon to be former wife shares my opinion of this family."

Fred went to lead Harry out. "Last I heard, her and Charlie were an item actually."

Arthur tried to calm his oldest. "You know they are just egging you on. Charlie returned for work."

George looked at Harry as they left. "We'll pay for the house."

Fred agreed. "The family took enough from you."

Harry shook his head. "I won't take a penny from my cousins."

Fred was a bit concerned when Harry took them to Malfoy manor. "Are you sure about this?"

George agreed. "I know they're family but…."

Harry shrugged. "Narcissa insisted on hosting this reunion."

They were shown into a den where Tonks came over. "So I hear you're my little cousin of sorts?"

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Other than the twins, one new family I am happy for."

She laughed, and assured him he'd find others. He had met her parents, sadly Ted had died on the run, but he met Andromeda again. And he was properly introduced to Narcissa. He was reminded he and Draco were cousins of sorts, and he could try to be civil. Fleur and Charlie were a joke, well the twins thought so, but they had both left. It seemed Charlie had been in the dark like the twins. The kids only knew when they had to, Ron and Ginny knew as close to Harry to control. Harry and the twins had to wonder about Charlie.

Narcissa looked at Harry. "Have you considered where you're going? I have a few suggestions."

* * *

They didn't plan to run away, but start lives of their own abroad. Severus and Remus could work from anywhere, and Severus had the Prince money. Neville had given up being an apprentice, but he had a good recommendation, and the Longbottom money. His grandmother was more than furious when she learned, both he claimed his estate, and he was leaving. She had been running the estate, since the death of her husband. Neville didn't go as far as Harry, and throw his Gran out. He allowed her to remain in Longbottom manor, and have her personal vaults. Tonks promised to oversee, make sure the Weasleys vacated the Burrow, or arrest them.

Harry and Neville, and the two men had gone over the different possible places to go. Narcissa and Andromeda had both put in their two knutts about where they thought might work for the group. Andromeda at least Harry would take the advice of, or consider it at least.

Harry looked down. "So it is down to two of my foreign homes."

Neville nodded. "I think they are the best choices."

Fred smirked. "How are you going to choose?"

George thought. "Flip a coin."

Severus grunted. "Great way to make such an important choice."

Remus agreed with him. "We all plan to live there for some time."

Fred looked. "So is one a Potter property and the other a Black?"

George nodded. "You could go Black, to be with your true family."

Harry shook his head. "No, they are both owned by the Black family."

Severus grunted. "Hopefully no Kreacher, and mad paintings."

Fred looked. "One is in Romania? You know you could run into Charlie."

George saw Harry's reaction and added. "Or Viktor. Last I heard he was working at Durmstang."

Harry was confused. "I thought that it was in Bulgaria?"

Severus shook his head. "No, Romania. It takes boys from all Northern countries."

Harry had never actually asked where the school was. He had known it was somewhere in the north, and cold, due to the fur in the uniforms. But unlike Beauxbautons, the location of the school had never been made known. Harry had assumed Bulgaria because of Viktor, who had played for the country's national team, back before fourth year. Harry had seen him last, at the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Considering how the wedding had ended, Harry thought perhaps it was an omen about the marriage. Again the crack about Charlie and Fleur came to mind.

Four of his houses abroad came from the Blacks, two from the Potters. The Potter homes were both too large and remote, one near Prague and the other in the mountains between France and Spain. They had all decided that they wouldn't be a good match at all.

Severus pointed out. "Neville may be able to intern at Durmstang."

Harry nodded. "The home in France isn't as close to Beauxbautons."

Remus shook his head. "But it's in Paris, and likely has more work options."

George grinned. "You know you'd have a friendly face there."

Harry turned to him. "I don't know if Fleur is such a friendly one."

Fred reminded him. "She broke off with Bill. And she always liked you."

But George added. "But Oliver went to play there, when the war began."

Harry remembered he hadn't been in the final battle. "I thought he was in the US."

Fred shook his head. "Considered it, but no, France."

Neville shrugged. "May be a good place to start new."

Harry agreed. "The town house is about as big as Grimmauld."

It definitely was not the biggest option, but size was not a factor for them. Ten bedrooms was more than they could have needed anyways. Narcissa had tried to veto the house, as she thought it was too small. But Andromeda he been the one to point out all of the extra room to it. It would be odd considering the two of them Aunts. Though because of Tonks, it was much easier with Andromeda he could admit.

Harry sighed. "I just wish I knew what to choose."

Neville patted him on the back. "It's not life or death."

Remus agreed. "We can move if not happy."

Harry just looked back and forth. "I just wish I had a sign."

Severus smirked. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but I think you're over thinking things."

Harry laughed a little. "I never thought to hear those words from you."

Severus grunted. "I wouldn't be expecting them again anytime soon."

Kreacher suddenly appeared. "Master be going away?"

Harry looked at him. "Yes, tomorrow, when we decide where."

Kreacher stopped. "Master's father go to continent. He hide."

Harry stopped. "Do you know where he lived?"

Kreacher nod. "Black Home, have wards."

Harry showed the elf the papers. "One of these?"

He had no idea, maybe it would not be one of the two they had chosen. But he was reminded there were only the two in Europe. The other two were further, one was located in Japan and the fourth was in Boston. He didn't think his father would have gone that far abroad. But perhaps it had been a home that was not an official Black home. Harry knew his dad was dead, but perhaps there was a connection to him out there. He had watched the memories so many times since the bank gave them to Harry. Maybe fate had picked the two homes he was now choosing between.

Kreacher nodded and pointed at one of the two. "That one Master. Master Regulus call me to that one."

**An: So France to Oliver or Romania to Viktor, where does Harry's path lay? Where or where?**


	4. the big move

The twins and Luna were at Grimmauld with them the next morning. Neville was likely the only one who may return for good one day. Luna had said she'd come when done school though, and she could work there for her dad. The Malfoys for Severus and the twins for Harry would always be a draw, but Harry doubted he'd ever return. Upon realizing his dad had been in Romania, the choice had been made. Harry had not chosen to remove his blood adoption yet, though James had written he would be happy if his adopted son did. But he had changed his name, taking the full Fabian Orion Prewett-Black. For now though, they were calling him Harry, as he wasn't sure when he'd be comfortable with the new. He had not dropped Prewett, as he was reminded of his father and his Uncle. But he had known neither, and though he never knew Reg, he was close to Siri. He had also received his NEWT exams, which he got an O in all but potions, which he got an E in. The news hadn't made the papers, but Fudge knew. Harry suspected from Percy, who like Charlie; he had no idea where his loyalties lay. Percy had not been in the office or the Burrow, but Harry always forgot about him, he hadn't been in the family so long. Harry had to wonder if perhaps he had known.

Neville and Harry both had an appointment at Durmstang in two days' time. It seemed even abroad, his name or perhaps Lucius', had pull. He had a feeling, from what Severus had said, the man was already budding in. Harry was reminded he had been a spy, and was family.

Fred hugged Harry. "We're going to miss you. You better keep in contact."

George agreed. "We will need you to test products."

Harry laughed. "You know I will."

Luna kissed his cheek. "Not just to those two."

Harry returned the kiss. "You know I will."

Neville kissed her tenderly. "Thank you for understanding."

Luna looked at the two older men. "Keep them in line."

Severus smirked. "It's why I am going along."

Kreacher appeared with the portkey. "Ready to go master."

Remus looked at Harry. "You're bringing him?"

Harry shrugged. "He can help with the other elves. And Dobby is too good-hearted."

Fred called as they were leaving. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

Severus smirked. "Perhaps it should be anything you'd do."

As the portkey took them away, Harry felt no regrets, and neither did those coming. Remus had never had much of a life, since he was in school. Going with Harry, being there for his godson, meant a lot. Much of it was for Harry, but for Severus it was also a break away from the man who controlled his life too long. And like Harry, Neville had a lot of lies to leave behind. Harry had always thought of seeing some of the world, when the war was done, having never left the UK before. Maybe he hadn't pictured it this way, but he was excited to see where the road would lead.

Black Rock manor was an old middle age castle, much destroyed. The main tower, and two wings remained, and among the ruins there were immense gardens, and even a pool added, with heating spells. Located on cliffs, it had a stunning view of the mountains around.

Harry walked into the massive master suite at the top of the highest tower. "Wow."

Remus smiled. "The rooms or the view?"

Harry looked around. "Both."

Neville had come up. "The view is even more amazing than ours a floor below."

Severus pointed out the window. "And close for work, if you do well at Durmstang."

Harry looked and could see the top of a ruined tower, though it looked to be in the next valley. "Seriously?"

Remus reminded him of the spell. "The dragon sanctuary Charlie works at would not be far either."

Neville looked at Harry. "Maybe they are looking for a new tamer."

Harry wasn't sure. "I have had my taste of dragons for now."

Remus clapped him on the back. "You have time to make choices."

Severus agreed. "I have a meeting tomorrow with the hospital in the city. And you boys at the school."

Remus followed them out of the room. "Maybe I should feel left out."

Harry reminded him. "You have your texts, and you said you wanted to write for real."

Severus cut the man off. "You have the talent."

Remus smiled a little. "I guess it's worth a try."

He had always wanted to write, but he had been barely able to make ends meet. Now living with them, and writing texts, he'd be able to. Harry had never seen his writing, but he hoped to. Severus had, and had always thought he would make a wonderful writer one day. Harry was reminded the men had been friends since they were eleven. The woman Harry thought to be his mother, had helped to make them friends. He had not been Harry's godfather, like Sirius was to both Fabian and Harry, because of James. Lily had instead chosen Alice to serve for Harry.

Elves suddenly appeared when they came into the den. "Master welcome home."

Harry was uncomfortable as they all bowed. "Thank you."

Kreacher appeared and pointed at one elf. "Master, this is Croppy, he be head manor elf."

Croppy bowed again. "We happy to have master here."

Harry smiled a little. "Could we have some dinner made?"

Croppy answered as the others vanished. "Dinner be soon."

Neville broke Harry from his thoughts. "Are these your dads?"

Harry turned and saw the picture. "Yes. I hadn't seen pictures of Gideon, until the pensieve."

Remus sighed. "Molly should have shown you."

Harry touched the picture. "He looks a lot like Fred."

Severus laughed. "Was a lot like him too. Oddly Fabian was more like George."

Harry touched the picture. "I wonder who….."

Remus squeezed his hand. "You know it's your choice."

They know he had been battling with the decision, whether to remove his blood adoption or not. He knew the couple hadn't known who he was, and had loved him truly. The fact Lily and James both died for him, was proof of that. James may not have been in front of his crib, but he had died for Harry all the same. But these weren't Harry's looks, what he was meant to look like. And there were those questions in his mind. Remus thought he likely would, with time. Just like his name, Harry needed some time to adjust to it all

Croppy appeared. "Dinner be on the table."

* * *

Remus had decided to go into the city with Severus, as the boys headed to school. He didn't think the two of them had needed tag alongs. He and Severus had spoken, since Harry had decided to leave. Harry needed them, he needed family and support after all he had been through. But he was also an adult, and he needed to be allowed to embrace it. Here no one would think him the BWL, which of course he had never been. And he could truly start his life over here, even before or if he took off the blood adoption. Even when the news leaked, London would be hard.

Harry was surprised in the morning to learn that he would be going up to the school alone. He thought that Neville was coming with him, but it turns out he was headed to the city with Severus instead. The hospital was calling for both of them.

Harry felt bad. "I know you wanted to apprentice with Madam Sprout."

Neville shook his head. "The hospital is a good program."

Remus added. "And he could teach here, or back home, later."

Severus motioned to Neville. "We should not be late."

Harry smirked. "Never thought you two would work together."

Neville pointed out. "I am in a different program, and a student."

Severus grunted. "Thankfully not mine."

Remus joined Harry's amusement. "I don't know, I think you two may make a good pair."

Neville was pale. "I don't think I'd survive."

Remus turned to Harry when alone. "You should be going as well."

Harry agreed. "I never thought I'd be at Durmstang."

Remus shrugged. "It isn't dark. And they have a much broader subject range."

Harry had looked it up. "I noticed all the electives."

Remus kissed his cheek. "Ivan seems to think he has a place for you."

Ivan Kohl, the new headmaster, had been in contact. He had mentioned he had an option or two for Harry, but not really for Neville. Severus had suggested the hospital for the other boy. Neville was going to study medical herbology. Unlike St. Mungo's. many hospitals on the continent had their own greenhouses, both for research and for potions. They grew the plants for potions, but also researched rare plants, for possible cures too. It was a three year program, and when done, Neville could stay at the hospital or teach elsewhere possibly. Severus had been offered a position as head of their potions lab. He was one of the only potion master first classes in this hemisphere, and they were salivating to have him.

Harry took the floo to the headmaster's office. He knew little of the school, then it was more like a fortress than some kind of castle. He was reminded Igor had been killed. He was told Ivan had been an ancient runes professor in his day, and took over when Igor went on the run.

Ivan smiled when he entered. "Fabian Black?"

Harry smiled. "I prefer Harry for now, but yes Black."

Ivan mentioned him to sit. "I was interested when a friend spoke of you."

Harry knew it was Lucius. "I was hoping you may have an opening."

Ivan nodded. "We have had a number of new hires over the past few years. Many of our staff are aging."

Harry thought that Hogwarts would be the same. "I had my scores sent on."

Ivan nodded. "I think there are possibly two positions that you may enjoy."

Harry wondered. "What are they?"

Ivan smiled. "Our flying instructor could use a hand. He is now teaching senior defense, and could use help in coaching."

Harry's smile grew a bit. "Quidditch has always been a passion."

Ivan nodded. "I have heard. I also understand you have an interest in animals."

Harry nodded. "I have. My family suggested I look into dragons, but I am not keen."

Ivan laughed. "Would you be interested in learning to be a vet healer?"

Harry was surprised. "I have never considered it."

Ivan explained, they had recently hired a new care of magical creatures teacher. They had hired a vet, in the hopes in the next few years, of introducing a new class. Many of their electives focused on future careers, and they had one on human healing already. They were looking to have one in animal healing too. The school had a massive menagerie, Hagrid would have been in heaven. They thought they could train Harry, and when he was done, he could take over care of magical creatures, as the other teacher did the new one. Harry had never thought about it, but he had the marks, and he did like animals a lot. He thought it would be worth a try at least. He had decided he didn't want to be an auror, as he was tired of fighting, and wanted to make a difference another way. He could possibly do that here.

Ivan stood. "Why don't you take a look around the school?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."

Ivan walked him to the door. "I'll have one of my teachers meet you down in the hall."

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you for the opportunities."

Ivan returned the smile. "I believe you'll be a good fit."

Harry looked out. "The hall?"

Ivan laughed. "At the end of the hall, there are stairs, it will lead you to the main hall."

Harry thought of school. "The stairs don't move by any chance?"

Ivan assured him not. "Will you be needing apartments?"

Harry shook his head. "My estate you can likely see from here."

Ivan nodded. "You'll have an office. We'll connect a bedroom to it, in case you chose to stay one night."

Harry headed down the hall, noticing how different it was from Hogwarts. No paintings, there were huge sets of armor, and statues along the way. It was a bit drafty, and he reminded himself he needed to dress warmer, when he started work here. His manor was far warmer than here. He knew teachers usually lived there like Hogwarts, but he'd remain at the manor. If he still taught in a few years maybe that would change.

He had just entered the hall when he heard a familiar voice from behind. "Now this is a surprise, Potter."

**an: I thank everyone for their votes. Viktor was the runaway winner, I'll do Oliver next time. I am not into threesomes. **

**So is it Vik or another surprise, standing behind him?**

**Hope you keep reading, enjoying and of course reviewing.**


	5. new colleagues

Harry had no idea who he was meant to be meeting in the hall. Well it wouldn't help, he didn't exactly know any but Viktor. One of the other teachers had come to school with Igor, but he hadn't even known the man's name. He had been told there were a few female teachers, even if it was an all boy school. He knew Viktor was working there, and he wondered if he would be working with him. He had never been told what Viktor was teaching there, but flying seemed a likely choice for the former professional player. He wouldn't mind, he seemed like a good kid, when Harry had met him. He knew Hermione was no longer in contact with him, ever since she began dating Ron. When he heard the voice, he recognized it before he turned around, but thought he must be hearing things. As he turned around to see an old face, he was confused.

Ivan knew Harry had met Viktor when he had been in the UK. He would be working with him in quidditch, but he thought it better to introduce Harry to the teacher he would be apprenticing under. The teacher was British, but he had no idea if the two had met as there was years between.

The voice turned him around. "Hey Potter, now this is a surprise."

Harry turned in shock. "Charlie?"

Charlie smiled. "Should I be worried you forgot me already?"

Harry stayed back. "I thought you came back to work."

Charlie nodded. "I hear you'll be apprenticing with me. Unless I found the wrong person."

Harry wasn't sure. "I will be doing flying. I'm not sure…"

Charlie answered for him. "About apprenticing with your big cousin?"

Harry had wondered. "You knew?"

Charlie led him into classroom. "Just recently, well believed it. Percy tried to tell me."

Harry had wondered. "You didn't believe him?"

Charlie shrugged. "He was a prat and working for the ministry. But I saw enough proof."

Harry was pale. "I thought only the twins didn't know."

Charlie shook his head. "No. It is one reason both Percy and I don't speak to them."

Harry didn't know. "Your mum just said you returned for work."

Charlie laughed. "Did you think she'd admit freely to driving off another child?"

Harry guessed not. The woman as long as he had known her, prided herself in being a perfect wife and mother. She had raised seven kids on her husband's small salary, and only Ron ever really complained. The couple would not have been poor, if they had fewer children. Now that they would have an empty nest, they should have been able to afford much more. But of course they would be renting from now on. Thinking of how the woman had given him away, the perfect mother was a joke. As was her supposed love of her brothers, not caring at all about Gideon's son. Even if she had not wanted Harry, he was sure the Blacks would have taken him. He knew for a fact, his grandmother was alive till he was four. Not that he would be anxious to have met the woman, but she did like purebloods, and he was one if he removed the adoption.

Charlie had been upset when he realized Percy was telling the truth. He couldn't believe it, the lies his parents had told, or what had been done to Harry. Even if Harry had not been his cousin, he would have been outraged at how he had been used by Albus.

Charlie asked. "Are you willing to work with me? The program is two years."

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts. "I don't know."

Charlie pressed. "The twins will vouch for me if needed."

Harry laughed. "That isn't needed. I always thought you were cool."

Charlie smiled. "Never took you for a vet type."

Harry shrugged. "I have always loved animals. Neville thought I should become a tamer."

Charlie had to ask. "Can you still talk to snakes?"

Harry nodded. "I don't know why. I was never attacked by Voldemort, my scar is a fake."

Charlie shrugged. "Parselmouth is not that uncommon on the continent. I heard rumors a few Blacks had it."

Harry smirked. "Of course no one would have mentioned that to me."

Charlie reminded him. "They wanted you to think you were the BWL. And Sirius never knew the truth."

Harry agreed. "He'd assume I got it from Voldemort, not knowing I was his nephew."

Charlie thought. "Albus kind of lucked out. I don't know how you'd have done the basilisk without it."

Harry had no idea. "Can we not talk about the man?"

Charlie motioned to the door. "Why don't we start the tour?"

As they headed into the castle, Harry thought this wouldn't be too bad. He did love animals, though he had never had a pet of his own. He currently didn't even have an owl, as unfortunately Hedwig had been killed. It was another death he could blame Albus for. He should never have been on the run like that, and his owl and Moody should never have been killed. He thought of the old auror, who he had always been very fond of, whose body had never been found. He knew he would need to get a new owl soon, but he had not had much time to think of such things.

Charlie took him out to the menagerie last. "Hagrid would drool."

Harry was amazed. "This is more like a zoo."

Charlie nodded. "That was my first reaction."

Harry was looking at the birds and Hedwig came to mind again. "Hedwig."

Charlie heard the whisper. "I am sorry about her. Have you replaced her?"

Harry shook his head. "I was on the 'hunt' and now all of this."

Charlie was reminded it was only a week since the final battle. "I guess there has not been much time. You moved here pretty quickly."

Harry smirked. "You're one to talk. You left the morning after the final battle."

Charlie left before Harry even found out, the same say. "But I had the job lined up."

Harry understood, Charlie stayed only for battle, planning to leave right after. "I will have to go into town soon."

Charlie stopped him. "One of our fellow teachers, his family breeds eagle owls, if interested."

Harry was surprised. "Really?"

Charlie nodded. "Fleur and I are meant to be going out for dinner with him tonight. You can come."

Harry gawked at him. "Fleur? The twins weren't right were they?"

Charlie laughed, when Harry mentioned the twins had told Bill that Fleur and Charlie ran off together. In a way perhaps they had. Charlie and Fleur had both been told the truth by Percy. Percy had not been told by his parents, they only told Bill and the younger ones, who needed to know about it. Bill was the heir, and could have claimed the Prewett money, if Harry hadn't by eighteen. Fleur had thought about France, but she too had found an opening here at the school. Like Harry she was an apprentice, even if older, working with the nurse at the school. She had always considered being a healer, but took a job at the bank to learn English, and stayed for Bill. She and Charlie were not an item, yet.

Charlie shook his head when Harry asked who they'd be meeting. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Remus had been writing away at the manor while the others were gone. It was hard to believe it had been only a week since the final battle. He knew he could have headed into town, but he remained for now. He had been so busy helping Harry, he hadn't had much time to process it for himself either. He knew James and Lily, even if Albus and Sev had not confirmed it, he knew they were innocent in all of this. Lily had lost a baby, and took in an orphan, she hadn't known he was a pawn. Sev admitted, Lily had not known the prophecy, or Voldemort would come. They took their son into hiding. It was Lily and James that the Lestranges went to prison for, and not Neville's parents, but Albus covered that up.

Remus was headed down to the main floor, as he knew the others would be home soon. He wondered how Neville and Harry faired, as he knew Severus would have the job thrown at him. If he hadn't been a spy, he could have always done much better than the school.

He was in the den when he noticed something. "Where did this come from?"

Severus had come in. "Talking to yourself?"

Remus turned around. "How did it go?"

Severus laughed. "I start in a week, head of the potions lab."

Remus smiled. "And Neville?"

Severus shrugged. "He was done before me. He said he was going to see the city a bit, I haven't seen him."

Remus sighed. "I guess the boys both will be enjoying their freedom."

Severus noticed. "What is that?"

Remus showed him. "I found it on the mantle. Is it yours?"

Severus took his own out. "No."

Remus looked at it. "Only those in the original order had one."

Severus took it. "Only those who were a spy, or Moody had one."

Remus was confused. "It looks just like mine."

Severus whispered something and it transformed. "Look."

Remus held the pendant. "It looks like your Slytherin pendant."

Severus nodded. "Spies couldn't be seen to have a phoenix pendant. And most of us were Slytherins."

Remus was confused. "You said Moody?"

Severus nodded. "Albus didn't even know. But he had one, way of communicating with us."

Remus put it down. "Regulus must have left his, when he was here last."

Severus tended to agree. They had found a few pieces of his, a reason they believed him to be dead. They had found his bond ring, which would only reveal itself, when a charm was taken off or the owner was killed. But they had never found the pendant, as far as Severus had known. He thought of how many members of their order had died, and they had never found the body. Or they had just found the pieces of their bodies. This past war had been much shorter, and other than the final battle, a lot less casualties along the way. Sirius and Moody before the final battle, Hestia and Fletcher in battle, were the losses for the order this time. Albus had contemplated faking his death, as a way to drive Harry to go on the hunt, but in the end decided against it. Besides Severus and Lucius had stopped Draco from having to take the mark.

As the men were talking, both Harry and Neville arrived home. They were both looking quite happy, and the men didn't have to ask how things turned out for both of them. Though they did, as they could see the boys were anxious to share.

Neville beamed. "I got in. The program starts in August, earlier here than back home."

Severus nodded. "With your skill, they'd have been fools not to."

Neville blushed. He had never received a compliment from the man. "They told me you gave me a recommendation as well."

Severus didn't plan for that to be known. "Indeed."

Neville said simply. "Thank you."

Remus looked to Harry. "And you?"

Harry looked serious. "The only opening they had was for care taker."

Severus smirked. "Fitting job for you."

Remus shook his head. "You can find work in the city or….."

Harry laughed. "I have two jobs. I'll be helping coach quidditch, and apprenticing."

Severus was surprised about the vet training and care of magical creatures. "I know you like Hagrid, but never took you for the sort."

Harry shrugged. "I have always loved animals."

Remus smiled. "Your Uncles did, both of them, I remember. Sirius once said the Blacks had animal empath skills."

Harry thought back to Charlie. "Why I am a parselmouth."

Remus nodded. "Likely. Sirius didn't have them, but he mentioned his father seemed to. Arcturus definitely did."

Harry remembered. "And you won't believe who my teacher is, Charlie. And Fleur is there too."

The group was surprised to hear, and they had the same reaction as Harry. After the rest of the Weasley family, except the twins, they didn't know how to react. But Harry told them what Charlie had said, and like Harry, they believed him. It was obvious Charlie had a falling out with his family, and that was a clear reason. They knew Harry's days of blindly trusting people were long gone, but he had a big heart.

Remus was happy for him. "We should celebrate."

Harry smiled. "Rain check for tomorrow?"

Severus smirked. "Already dumping us?"

Neville spoke up. "I have plans too."

Remus laughed. "Here only a day."

Harry admitted. "Charlie and Fleur are taking me out for dinner, with another colleague."

Neville added. "Luna has family here. I was meant to visit."

Remus saw their guilty looks. "Go out and enjoy, we'll take you boys out tomorrow."

Severus looked at Remus when alone. "Why don't we go into Bucharest and have dinner?"

Remus turned to him. "I'd like that."

Harry arrived at the café he was given directions to. He smiled when he saw Fleur. "Fleur."

She turned and came to his side and kissed his cheek. "Harry, I was so happy to hear you were here."

Harry was reminded that the twins had told him she always liked him. "It's nice for a few friendly faces."

Charlie appeared. "Our table is ready, and I believe our fourth is already here."

Harry had to wonder who they were meeting for dinner. It was obviously someone from Romania, as Charlie mentioned his family bred owls. Or so he assumed. He would not start officially till fall, but he planned to start helping Charlie out already. It would be nice to meet some of the other members of staff before he did. He was surprised when he recognized the dark haired man at the table, though he knew he was there.

Viktor gave a dashing smile. "Charlie told me I'd like our surprise company, but he didn't tell me who."

**An: So Vik and Harry are about to have their first meet. Didn't think I'd give it to you that easy did you? I hope you continue to support and review.**

**Oh and to clear a few things up. Whole astronomy tower never happened (obviously as Albus is alive), as there were no horcruxes, a hoax to get Harry out of school. Moody and Hedwig incident in Harry's rescue, happened. Tonks/Remus never married, Tonks as we know from earlier chapters, is alive, saw her when Harry had dinner with the Malfoys before he left the UK. Just thought to clear up any confusion, as I had a feeling the questions would be coming soon enough.**


	6. friendly competition

Charlie had wondered how Harry would react when he saw Viktor. He didn't think Harry would mind though. Harry had said he would be coaching, and Charlie thought it likely he knew he'd be working with Viktor. But maybe Harry didn't know Viktor was working there either. He had known Viktor for years, before Viktor had gone to the UK. The Krum family were benefactors of the dragon sanctuary, even though it was in a different country. Fleur had known Viktor as well, many of the old blood families on the continent, seemed to know each other. Viktor's family bred owls, and though not in Romania, it wouldn't be hard to bring one. The family did it more as a hobby, their money came from elsewhere.

Harry was not sure what to make of suddenly seeing him again. He had known he was at the school, and had guessed he may be coaching with him. But he hadn't been expecting to have dinner with him, but maybe he should have. Charlie had seemed to have some secret.

Harry smiled. "Viktor."

Charlie had an odd grin. "I was telling Harry about your owls."

Fleur smirked. "Like there are no stores around here."

Viktor smirked. "Are you insinuating a store would have better owls?"

Charlie shot her a look. "Remember why I brought you."

Harry shared a smile with Viktor. "Are they like this a lot?"

Viktor laughed. "Charlie has only been here a week, but it does seem so. They fight like an old married couple."

Charlie ground his teeth. "Enough from the peanut gallery."

Harry whispered to Viktor. "The twins were joking they ran off together."

Fleur shared a look with her former brother in law. "Maybe you could be right."

Harry heard her. "About what?"

Fleur put on an innocent smile. "Nothing."

A server came over. "Are you ready to order?"

Viktor looked at Harry. "The food is simple but good here."

Harry took a suggestion, and ordered the food. He found out that this was a favorite among the staff. There was a small town near the school, which is where the students could go on their weekends. But teachers tended to come to the city in their free time, maybe for privacy as much as more exciting things to do. Viktor had a home, but it was back in Bulgaria, he had not bought one here yet. And Fleur ad Charlie had only been back for a little over a week, so they were just living at school as well. Of course school was out for two months though.

When the food came, Harry found they were right, and he dug into the food. Talk moved to owls, as they settled into conversation. Harry still could remember when Hagrid had taken him for Hedwig. It still seemed a bit odd that he would be replacing her.

Viktor offered. "I am going home this weekend."

Charlie smirked. "A bit early to introduce him to your parents."

Harry ignored it. "Would your parents mind?"

Fleur actually answered. "His parents are always happy for company."

Viktor agreed. "And if you want an eagle owl, you should choose for yourself."

Harry knew it made sense. "I am not sure on the breed."

Viktor shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to look, even if you don't pick."

Charlie added. "Viktor's little guest house there is only one bedroom."

Harry flushed a bit. "One?"

Viktor smirked. "No. Besides, you'd be welcome to sleep in the main house."

Fleur elbowed Charlie. "Not doing a good job as match maker."

Charlie rubbed his ribs. "You're one to talk. You're no help."

Fleur shook her head. "Harry has been here for two days."

Viktor and Harry were unaware of the talk going on between the other two. Or at least they were pretending not to, as they chatted. Harry had seen Severus' owl, and he knew that Draco had an eagle owl as well. He had seen them when he bought Hedwig, but he had loved his owl. He also had in the back of his head, price, as eagle owls were pricey. He had never had a gift, and felt guilty about Hagrid spending money.

Viktor changed topics as dessert came. "Did you bring your broom?"

Harry thought. "Worried about me coaching already?"

Viktor laughed. "No, I thought perhaps we could fly."

Charlie grinned. "The show down of the seekers."

Harry smirked. "I don't think it would be much of a competition."

Viktor shrugged. "I hear you could give me a run for my money."

Fleur laughed. "It could be a three way."

Charlie snorted. "Harry was as good as me back in first year. And I have been off a broom too long."

Harry clapped him on the back. "Don't worry old man, we could take it easy on you."

Viktor agreed. "I still have my kid broom at the manor."

Charlie didn't find it funny. "I'd watch it. I taught the twins a lot of what they know."

Harry snorted. "And I am their silent backer."

It seemed almost funny that Harry was their cousin, he seemed to fill in for Charlie. Charlie was the one who taught the twins to fly, and who had first been into pranks. And the twins had shared their love of both with Harry, though Oliver had also helped teach Harry to fly. Charlie had been starting seeker for six years, and set every record in school in his time. Harry had been starter first year, and broke every one of Charlie's records. He may have been compared to Charlie in first year, but he far surpassed him. Harry had brought his broom, and he would be happy to fly again.

Viktor was happy to hear it. "Come to school tomorrow afternoon and we'll fly. And I'll take you home on the weekend."

* * *

Severus and Remus had a good time out at the restaurant the night before. They had been friends a long time ago, and in private in the war. It was nice to go out and have a laugh together. They were happy the boys had got jobs, and had gone out on their own for the night as well. The boys had told them about their nights, and promised dinner tonight, when they got home.

Neville was off exploring in the castle for the day. Harry had noticed stables, and he could admit he was perhaps considering a horse for there. Severus mentioned that Lucius bred some, and would likely send Harry one. Neville was looking for a location to have a greenhouse.

Harry found him out not far from the pool. "How is it going?"

Neville turned. "This would be a good area, but….."

Harry cut in. "But what? I am sure we can find any supplies."

Neville was unsure. "Are you okay with me building one?"

Harry laughed. "Not planning on growing illegal plants right?"

Neville shook his head. "No. Not at all. I wouldn't…."

Harry cut him off. "I was kidding."

Neville was relieved. "You really don't mind?"

Harry smiled. "I don't mind. This is all of our home now."

Neville sat on a low broken wall. "Gran made me when I was ten. She….."

Harry noticed he trailed off again. "It's okay to miss her."

Neville shook his head. "She lied to me all of my life."

Harry understood. "But she still raised you, you still love her."

It was like Harry with the rest of the Weasleys. Their betrayal hurt so bad, because he had loved them. Neville at least had the comfort his Gran did love him. She may have been wrong, but she had thought she did her best by him. Harry wondered if Neville might one day forgive her, but he wasn't sure. Her lies had cut him deeply. Harry would never forgive Molly and the others in her family for what they had done. Their betrayal cut far too deep.

The boys were talking about the greenhouse and stables, when the men came out to find them. Severus promised Neville that he would help out. Harry had to laugh, when they mentioned actually working together. Severus could use the plants Neville grew, in his personal potions.

Remus looked at Harry. "Aren't you meant to meet Viktor?"

Harry nodded. "I should get my broom."

Kreacher appeared. "Here Master."

Neville smiled. "Good luck."

Harry sighed. "We're just flying for fun."

Severus smirked as Harry went to leave. "That is why you look green?"

Remus said as Harry vanished. "I think he is nervous for other reasons."

Harry arrived at the school and headed for the pitch. "This is more like a pro stadium."

Viktor had come up behind him. "On a small scale, but I guess."

Harry turned to look at him. "Still using a Nimbus 2001?"

Viktor shrugged. "Does me good. It's not the broom after all."

Harry agreed. "I always beat Draco on my 2000, and when he had a 2001."

Viktor mounted his broom. "Besides soon I will just be coaching."

Harry was reminded he was training still. "Maybe I can land a ticket to a game."

Viktor smiled. "I can get tickets to any game. I would like it."

Harry wasn't sure about this but he took to the air as Viktor released a practice snitch. He could remember seeing Viktor in the world cup, back when his fourth year. He may have improved a great deal, but he still didn't think he stood a chance. He was amazed though, when he had beat Viktor two out of five tries with the practice snitch, and was extremely close on two other tries. He beat Viktor with one of his own moves.

Viktor landed. "Pretty good on a broom."

Harry smiled. "Maybe my teams I coach will beat you."

Viktor laughed. "You can hope."

Harry looked at the time. "I have to meet the others for dinner."

Viktor took his broom. "I'll put it in the shed."

Harry held it a moment. "Should I be worried you'll tamper with it?"

Viktor tried to look serious. "Not too badly."

Harry elbowed him. "I can see why you got along with Draco."

Viktor shrugged. "You are coming this weekend?"

Harry nodded. "To take a look at least."

Viktor walked him towards the exit. "My parents remember seeing you, and will be happy to meet you."

Harry met the others at a restaurant in the city. He was happy to celebrate their new jobs over dinner, even if a day late. Remus wasn't jealous, he was happy with texts, and for a chance to write a novel as well. Severus and Neville it turns out had been ordering parts for the greenhouse already. Even with the hospital, Severus planned to make private potions, and the partnership was for real. Harry was a bit distracted, though only Remus noticed during dinner. He responded when they spoke to him, but he still seemed in a different world.

He admitted when Remus asked him when they got home. "I was thinking about removing my blood adoption."

**please continue to review**


	7. new looks

Remus was a bit surprised, and drew Harry out of the room. He had thought it might be coming, but it still took him by surprise. Only a few days ago he had learned who he was, the truth about this all. He had changed his name legally, but was still going by Harry. He had known Harry was distracted at dinner, but still hadn't been expecting this. He would support it without a doubt, as he knew Lily and James would have as well. And perhaps it was better sooner, so people in his new life knew his new name. But he wanted to make sure Harry was ready for the choice. It was not something that could be undone, as James was long dead and Lily. But he didn't think Harry would regret it in the end.

Harry had no idea why it had suddenly come up to him. Maybe it was all the talk about the job in the fall, and meeting new people. He had already changed his name, though still going by Harry. He knew deep down it was a step he was ready to make.

Remus led him into the gardens. "Are you sure?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

Remus made him sit. "You know I support any decision."

Harry nodded. "I'm not betraying them?"

Remus stopped him. "No. Harry they didn't love you because of your looks."

Harry wasn't certain. "They died for me."

Remus made him look. "They blood adopted you to keep you safe, not to erase who you were."

Harry understood deep down. "I just wish I could talk to them."

Remus reminded him. "The bank told you."

Harry knew. "James put it in his will; I was his heir even if I removed it."

Remus added. "He loved you, boy did he love you. He'd just want you happy."

Harry surprised him when he brought out a photo. "I wonder which I may look like."

Remus smiled. "A part of me hopes there is a bit more Black in there."

Harry tried to joke. "Worried I'll have red hair and freckles?"

Remus shook his head. "The twins had chestnut hair and no freckles."

Harry looked towards the house. "Severus may wish the opposite of you."

Remus snorted. "He'll live with it either way."

He reminded Harry, that Severus had been friends with Regulus before he died. And even at times, with Sirius, well made peace. He could live with Harry looking like a Black, because of the bond he had with Regulus. Harry was reminded why the man was with them, he was one of Harry's godfathers, he had been named by Regulus and Gideon. They would all support the choice that Harry made in this.

Harry hoped he looked more like a Black. Even though he loved the twins and was now friendly with Charlie, the red heads were still a painful point for him. But like keeping Prewett, he was reminded of his dad and Uncle.

Harry finally said. "I want to do it."

Remus kissed him. "I meant it."

Harry wondered. "How?"

Remus smiled. "You need a potion."

Harry laughed. "I wonder where I'd get one of those."

Severus answered. "I happen to have one in stock."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like one you'd have lying around."

Severus summoned it. "I thought it may come in handy."

Harry looked at the bottle. "This is it."

Remus saw his reluctance. "You can wait."

Severus agreed. "The potion isn't going anywhere."

Harry took the bottle. "I'm ready."

Neville stood next to Severus. "I can't wait to see."

They made him wait, and take it back inside. There was sometimes some pain involved, and it would be better if he was on the couch. He didn't pause, when on the couch, to down the potion. He didn't feel any pain, just really some discomfort as the potion took its place. Harry lay back on the couch, and closed his eyes, until he could feel it finish. The first thing he noticed, as he sat up and before Remus gave him a mirror, he no longer needed to wear his glasses. His eyes were blurry with them on, and cleared when he took them off.

He looked in the mirror. "Wow."

Remus smiled. "There is little doubt you are a Black."

Neville agreed. "No red hair and freckles."

Harry was relieved. "My dad didn't seem to have any."

Severus nodded. "No, I believe Molly got it from her mother."

Remus agreed. "The twins took more for their father, your grandfather Charles."

Harry went to the mantle and picked up a photo. "This looks a lot like Siri and my father, but it isn't is it?"

Remus shook his head. "I believe that is Orion, though it may be Arcturus."

Severus reminded him. "Remus met both. And before your father and Uncle, the looks were as strong as in the Malfoy men."

Harry nodded. "My father was a bit plainer than his brother."

Remus agreed. "He had some of Wallburga in him. But Gideon seems to have helped out in you."

Neville smiled. "You shouldn't have trouble landing Viktor."

Harry blushed. "I am not good-looking, not a playboy like my Uncle."

Remus stopped him. "Neville is right, you'll turn heads cub. Prewett and Black genes seem to mix well."

He looked a lot like Orion, more than either his dad or Uncle had. But he had the chestnut hair, and the mouth and chin, of Gideon. He was relieved he had the dove gray eyes of the Black brothers as well. He definitely didn't want Molly's brown eyes. His new looks would take some time to get used to, especially the eyes. The only thing he had liked about his old looks, had been the eyes.

Remus knew him too well. "What made them beautiful, in you and Lils, was the soul behind them. And that is still shining through."

* * *

Harry had spent the past two days looking in a mirror, though he stopped when he realized what he was doing. Remus had noticed, but he had assured Harry it was normal. Just like his name, his new looks would take some getting used to. Remus was relieved in a way, just like Severus, that he was not the image of Sirius. It may have been hard on him, after the loss of his friend, and hard on Harry for the same reason. It seemed right that he was a mix of both of his dads, though more Black. He was reminded Gideon was a Black as well, though more distant.

On Friday Harry was meeting Viktor at the school. It turns out Charlie was coming with them, which he was a bit surprised. He assumed his cousin was coming to keep him company, and he knew the Krums for years. But Charlie had an ulterior motive.

Charlie saw him first. "Decided you needed help to land him?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Fleur appeared. "I was wondering if you'd remove the adoption."

Harry smiled. "I did two days ago. I thought my new life, deserved a new face."

Charlie whispered. "Good he did it now."

Harry heard. "Before school starts, people will know only this face."

Fleur smiled. "Only Ivan has seen you besides us."

Charlie smirked. "I meant before Vik falls in love with the old face."

Only Fleur heard that and elbowed him. "Need to be more subtle."

Harry looked at Fleur. "I didn't know you were coming."

Fleur shook her head. "Came to see you off. And tell you about a visitor."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "A visitor?"

Fleur smiled. "Gabrielle, she is coming in two weeks. She remembers you."

Harry returned the smile. "I remember her as well. I'd like to see her."

Viktor appeared. "I wasn't expecting this."

Harry turned. "Fleur isn't coming."

Charlie laughed. "I believe he meant your looks."

Viktor smiled. "You look good."

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

Fleur handed the portkey. "You should be going."

Viktor and Harry both seemed to be blushing, and Fleur thought Charlie may actually be right about this. She could have come, but she opted out. She was leaving for France in a few days, and bringing back her sister with her. She hadn't promised to go home for a visit, when she had taken the job here. Her parents were upset for her over Bill, but happy she had a new job and moving on with her life. Gabrielle was only twelve, but the two sisters were close, and she was happy her sister was coming. Gabrielle would be happy to see Harry again.

They arrived on the grounds of a massive estate, larger Harry thought than even Malfoy manor. He knew some of his homes were as well. It looked like some huge Gothic hunting lodge though, and was deep within the mountains as well.

A couple Harry remembered greeted them. Mrs. Krum smiled. "Viktor, welcome home."

Viktor's dad turned. "I thought you were bringing the young champion."

Viktor introduced them. "Mum and Dad, this is Harry. He has undergone a bit of a change."

Mrs. Krum turned to him. "Welcome. You can call us Boden and Natalia."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for having me."

Boden turned to him. "I understand you may be interested in an owl."

Harry explained. "My owl died in the fall, and I have not had a chance to replace her."

Viktor added. "He isn't certain on the breed, but I thought to bring him for a look."

Natalia smiled at Charlie as they headed in. "It's been too long since you came."

Harry laughed. "He thought I needed a chaperone, since Viktor's cottage has one bedroom."

Boden laughed. "It in fact has two, besides a room has been made up in the main house for you."

Natalia looked at her son. "Show him up to the green room. He can see the owls after lunch."

Charlie smirked. "How come I am stuck sleeping with Vik in the out building?"

Vik smirked. "I should be saying that, you snore like a lion."

Harry smiled as the two bantered, as they headed up to the next floor. Harry was shown into a large guest suite which had been made ready for him. It turned out to be next to Viktor's old room, which he no longer used, since he became an adult. He used the guest house on the property instead when he was home. This and all of the other family homes would be his one day, as the only child. They went down for lunch, and after eating, Viktor and his dad took him out to the barns. Harry had no idea if he would have any kind of reaction to the birds.

He reminded himself. "I may never have a connection like her."

Viktor heard him. "It it's too soon, you don't have to look. You can come back."

Charlie agreed, "There are school owls here too."

Harry knew. "And I can use Ares."

Viktor stopped. "Don't feel rushed."

Harry sighed. "I know I need a new one, but I had such a bond with Hedwig."

Boden called as he neared a cage. "I'd stay away from that one."

Harry looked. "Why? He has a scar, is he old?"

Viktor shook his head. "A yearling, a rescue bird."

Boden came over. "He trusts no one. Even I can't touch him."

Harry shocked them. "Hey boy."

Viktor watched as he stroked the bird. "That's amazing."

Boden watched Harry take the bird out. "He's yours, a gift, if you'd like him."

Harry smiled as the bird flew, but returned to him. "Yes."

The owl was as different from Hedwig as possible, solid black. Eagle owls were known for their speed, Harry could see it was a different type of eagle owl than Severus' was, or Draco's. There was a small scar near the beak, but he was assured it didn't affect the vision in that eye at all. He never expected to find an owl he had a bond with like Hedwig. It would not be the same, but he somehow knew this owl was for him.

Harry stroked his wings. "I'll call you Nero."

**An: Nero, as well as a Roman emperor, means Black in Italian.**

**Harry is a little Black, a mix of his dad and Uncle (leans more towards the good-looks of Sirius) but with Gideon's hair and chin/mouth. Gideon had brown not red hair, and Harry has the gray eyes like Sirius.**

**The pendant in an earlier chapter has a very special role. There will be at least one ghost from the past, and maybe a surprising one.**

**please continue to review**


	8. four legged

Harry spent the rest of the weekend at Krum Manor. He had offered to pay for the bird; it was a business after all. He barely knew the family, and he knew what one of them cost. And it definitely wasn't like he couldn't afford to buy an owl on his own, or hundreds of them. But Boden would hear nothing of it. He reminded Harry that the bird wouldn't even allow anyone else to touch him, or come near him. Boden had thought the owl would remain with them forever, as he didn't see taming the owl. But the owl was already responding to Harry. Boden knew he could have put down the owl, instead of feeding it forever, but he never would have. He loved all birds; it was a passion and not just a business, for both father and son in fact. He would have allowed Nero to live out his life there, but this was better. An owl deserved to have an owner and a home.

Harry spent a great deal of time outside with his new owl. They ran a practice, to see if the owl would actually deliver and bring mail for him. He had worried, but his letter had got to Remus, and one had come back as well. Though Remus had been nipped by the bird, the first time.

On Sunday Harry was out in the grounds. "Good boy."

Viktor had come his way. "He sure has responded to you."

Harry smiled. "He has longed for someone."

Viktor wasn't certain. "He sure has kept us away."

Harry shook his head. "It is hard to trust when you have been hurt so bad."

Viktor watched him. "Somehow I feel like you're not just talking about Nero."

Harry for a moment said. "He isn't the only one with scars."

Viktor touched his hand. "You have people to trust now."

Harry drew back. "Maybe we should head in."

Viktor knew not to push. "My parents have lunch ready before we leave."

Harry walked with him. "It's so beautiful here."

Viktor smiled. "You're welcome to come back."

Harry paused a moment. "Thank you."

Viktor shrugged. "It's my parents' house, they…."

Harry cut in. "For before."

Viktor nodded. "I am a good listener, if you ever need one."

Harry and Viktor joined the others in the casual dining room. Viktor's parents extended the same invite to Harry, as Viktor just had. Like Charlie, he was assured he was welcome to come back any time. Both Viktor and Harry missed the look Viktor's mother gave them, while they ate lunch. Charlie didn't though, and he thought that he always knew that Viktor's mom was a smart woman. Boden noticed as well, and shot his wife a warning look. He knew his wife too well, she loved to play match maker, though he could agree Harry was a good choice.

Harry, Viktor and Charlie headed back to Romania after lunch. Harry invited them both to come back with him for dinner, but Charlie turned him down, but was hoping that Viktor would say yes. Viktor didn't disappoint, though he planned to go home for a while first, well to school.

Remus was out walking the grounds when he saw Harry. "Glad you're back."

Harry smiled. "I am too, though happy I went."

Neville appeared. "We don't have to ask how it went."

Remus grimaced. "Severus rubbing off on you?"

Harry smiled a little. "Nero isn't that bad."

Neville smirked. "It wasn't your finger he nearly bit off."

Remus showed his hand. "Luckily we have a medic on hand."

Harry felt bad. "He just needs some time."

Remus patted him on the back. "I'm just happy you found one."

Harry had a small smile. "So am I."

Neville led Harry around back. "I wanted to show you."

Harry was amazed. "You got this all done in the two days I was gone?"

Severus came out of the greenhouse. "It seems when he has the right encouragement, Neville is quite determined."

Neville shrugged. "Madam Sprout sent me some plants to start it. I am grateful she did."

Remus reminded him. "The woman was always very fond of you."

Though she was disappointed he'd not apprentice with her, Pomona was very proud of her young pupil. She had not only sent the plants, but had given an amazing recommendation to get him into the hospital program there. She thought perhaps he may return to the UK, when done the program, and take over for her then. And there was a chance, unlike Harry; Neville would likely consider returning one day. But for now, he was happy the greenhouse was up, and he could work in it. He would be as bad as Severus in his lab at all hours.

In his room Harry was surprised to find a cat. "Hey kitty, what are you doing in here?"

Remus had appeared in the door. "I thought you only brought home a bird."

Harry scratched the cat. "He seems to have wandered in."

Remus noticed something on the bed. "What is that book?"

Harry picked up a book he noticed the cat had been next to. "I haven't seen it before."

Remus took the book into his hands. "I haven't seen one of these in decades."

Harry looked it. "It looks like a text book."

Remus nodded. "They were defense texts in our day. Look at the author."

Harry was shocked. "Moody? He wrote texts?"

Remus laughed. "One. He was somehow convinced and never did again."

Harry rubbed the cat. "How did it get in here?"

Remus saw the inside. "It belonged to Regulus."

Harry was confused. "Why would he keep that?"

Remus had no idea, or how it suddenly appeared in the room. But Harry took the book from him, and would soon pour through it. Like the cat, the book seemed to have a new home. By the time they went down for dinner, Harry had the elves finding milk and food for the cat. Viktor arrived for dinner, and was surprised as the other two, by Harry's newest addition. Harry decided to name his new cat Leo. Remus joked, with Harry's new bird and cat, and Neville had a cat of his own, he was going to look into getting a goat.

Neville thought him serious. "I always thought one would be cool. And Severus could use the milk for some of his products."

* * *

Harry and Neville had gone into town the next day. The house had no proper cat food, and Harry had decided to keep the black fur ball. Remus thought it was a good idea, as Harry was once again distracted. The book was just a text book, but the sudden appearance seemed odd to them. Just like the pendant, which they hadn't told Harry about, it just seemed a bit off. But Severus had looked into the wards at the manor, and had ensured that they were safe. As odd as it sounded, Harry and Neville were also looking into a goat. Severus agreed, it could be useful, and Neville seemed to like the idea. Harry thought Luna was rubbing off on Neville, making an animal lover out of him. He had got a cat two years before, after the ministry. His gran got him a new wand, but also a cat, as she knew he hadn't liked owls.

Harry had bought the cat food and some other items for Leo, and they even found a goat. Well a farmer, and he promised to send a kid up to the estate, when one was old enough. Harry had been thinking about a horse, but he was not opposed to a goat there as well.

Neville again worried like the greenhouse. "You don't mind?"

Harry laughed. "No. Besides Remus suggested it."

Neville corrected him. "He was joking."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I thought you though he was serious."

Neville smirked a little. "I am not as naïve as you think."

Harry stopped him. "I know you're not."

Neville sighed. "Most people think I am."

Harry reminded him. "You passed your OWLS top. And you are in an incredibly hard program."

Neville sighed. "Plants I know."

Harry understood. "People."

Neville nodded. "I believed her. I was a fool."

Harry pointed out. "If you were a fool, what does that make me?"

Neville managed a laugh. "I don't know how you handle it so well."

Harry reminded him. "I have had years of practice."

Neville shook his head. "A lot is new."

Harry agreed. "I hide it well."

Harry had not known he was a wizard until he was eleven. And even before he found out he was not the hero, he had known there were lies. He had known that Albus only told him what he needed to know. He got through the lies and secrecy, because he believed they were protecting him. He believed that people like the Weasleys loved him, and would always be there. It was definitely hard, knowing that they had lied as well.

Neville could admit part of the goat and maybe some chickens, had to do with Luna. She had spoken many times of wanting animals when older. She liked the muggle kinds, as much as she did the magical ones. She'd feel more at home here.

Harry shook his head. "She'd move to India for you."

Neville didn't doubt it. "But I don't want her to regret it."

Harry clapped a hand on his arm. "You may choose to go back one day."

Neville wasn't convinced. "I don't want to see her."

Harry shrugged. "That may change. And the UK is a big country."

Neville sighed. "At least Luna can work from here."

Like when Harry wanted Viktor to back off, Harry did now. "I think we should have lunch."

Neville was relieved for the switch. "I'm hungry."

Harry looked around. "This is my first trip into the city."

Neville had forgotten. "You have only been to the town near school."

Harry shrugged. "I was away for the weekend. I have all summer to explore."

Neville reminded him. "Maybe Gabrielle will need a guide."

Harry smirked. "She is twelve. And not my type."

Neville had a secret grin. "No, you're more into tall, dark and burly."

Harry blushed to his roots, and tried to ignore the comment. He had seen their looks, when Viktor had stayed for dinner the night before. He could admit Viktor was good for company, but he was a friend. And that was all Harry was willing to admit to him being right now. Harry had never been attracted to someone really before. He had a crush on Cho, and he refused to think about what he had with Ginny.

Harry and Neville were in a café when Neville spotted someone. "Speaking of dark haired blokes….."

Harry groaned. "I thought we dropped the subject."

Viktor's voice came from behind. "You were talking about me?"

Charlie's voice chimed in as Harry turned. "How am I not surprised?"

Harry saw them behind him. "I didn't think I'd see you guys."

Charlie looked at Neville and back. "The quidditch stadium is near, one of Vik's favorite places to eat."

Neville whispered to Charlie. "Likely more now."

Harry looked at Viktor. "How do I have a feeling this was a set up?"

Viktor agreed. "Charlie was the one who picked it."

Charlie faked innocent. "I had no idea they would be here."

Harry smirked as he sat down. "Sure."

Neville agreed with Charlie. "You're the one who said lunch."

Harry didn't argue, but he didn't mind the company for lunch either. They told the other two about what they had been up to during the day. Viktor and Charlie were both a bit surprised, when they had heard about the book and the cat. Well more the book, the cat could have come from anywhere. Viktor joked, maybe the cat liked to read, and brought it with him. They were laughing and having a good time, when someone came up behind them. Harry had his back to the person, but the way Charlie shut up instantly, Harry knew it wasn't a good thing.

Harry started to speak as he turned to see who it was. "If it's Fleur I swear…." His voice drifted off in shock as he saw who it was.

**please continue to review**


	9. unwelcome reunion

Harry had truly believed he had left the world behind. When he had come here to Romania, he thought he was free of them. There were those he would always keep in contact with, the twins and his quidditch buddies of course. This was his chance to get away from who he had been. He had changed his looks, and that should have helped as well. He had no idea how anyone would have recognized him, considering the change. His looks were definite Black looks, but he didn't stand out as he once had. One good thing about the removal, was the scar had vanished as well. It had been more like a magical tattoo, and it seems that even if a real scar, it could have been removed. Neville had learned, he had the scar once. It had taken a simple procedure to have it removed, just another lie Harry had been told.

Neville, Charlie and Viktor were surprised just like Harry, by the man behind them. Charlie had worried his family would not back off, and not simply because of Albus. Like the twins, he knew there was greed in his family. He had once been close to Bill, but that had changed.

Bill smiled. "Wow, what great luck."

Charlie ground his teeth. "Bad luck."

Bill looked at his brother. "I thought you'd be happy for a reunion."

Charlie spat. "As happy as a case of the dragon pox."

Bill looked at Neville. "What a surprise to find you here."

Neville smirked. "I am sure it is."

Viktor looked at the waitress. "We'll take our food to go."

Charlie agreed. "My appetite is ruined here."

Bill did not budge. "But I came all this way."

Neville smirked. "How much is Albus paying you?"

Charlie agreed. "Upset because Harry took the money."

Bill remained calm and looked at Neville. "Your grandmother is worried."

Neville snorted. "I could almost believe you."

Bill pressed. "I heard you left the country with Harry and Remus."

Charlie shook his head. "No more pretending?"

Bill shot his brother a look. "He is our cousin after all."

Harry had realized that no attention had come his way during this. He hadn't really thought about it, but it was of course his looks. Though he was a definite Black, he had been told he looked more like his grandfather. Bill would never have known Orion, and see the looks in him now. And of course there was enough of his other dad as well. He realized he had never seen a photo of his dad and Uncle in their house. The only photo he had seen, had been the one Moody had shown him. He wondered if any of the boys had seen one either.

Bill eyed them all. He could admit he had been sent by Albus, and by his mother. Albus knew the truth would come out soon, it had not leaked yet. He didn't need Harry for power anymore, but for damage control. Men like Lucius would use this against him, he knew.

Charlie asked. "How did you find us?"

Bill smiled. "I had heard you worked at the school."

Viktor spoke up. "I am sure you did."

Bill looked to Neville. "Albus heard at least one foreigner had applied at the school."

Charlie pointed out. "Your former wife and I are there."

Bill sneered. "The slut is still my wife unfortunately."

Charlie felt like slugging him. "Unfortunately for her."

Bill thought. "Already dumped you has she? You had to know you couldn't satisfy her for too long."

Harry stopped Charlie from slugging him, but disguised his voice. "He's not worth it."

Bill looked at him. "Listen to your little Yank friend, you could never best me."

Charlie pointed at the door. "Fleur is home in France to see her family. I am sure she'll be sad to have missed you."

Bill sneered. "I should have known. They never liked me."

Neville actually whispered. "Good taste."

Bill looked at him. "So where is Harry?"

Neville shrugged. "Parted ways a few days ago."

Charlie smirked. "Didn't really think we'd tell you if we knew, did you?"

Bill grunted. "No. Your loyalties are as screwed as the twins."

Charlie almost laughed. "Coming from you, that could almost be funny."

Charlie reminded his older brother, that he was supporting his family. Last he looked, Harry was his cousin and the twins were his brothers. He wondered what Bill and the others would say, if he started dating Fleur. It didn't matter to him, they had no part in his life anymore. He had enough problems with them before, Harry just added to it. The same was said for the twins, and their family.

Bill went to leave. "I will find him."

Charlie shrugged. "Good luck."

Neville called. "We'll be sure to tell Fleur you said hi."

Viktor sorted. "She'll be sorry you left before she got back."

Bill turned back. "Oh I am going nowhere."

Charlie watched him. "Don't you have work? Or another country to hunt for Albus?"

Bill smiled. "I took a temporary transfer to the bank here."

Harry muttered under his breath. "Great."

Bill heard only a mutter but ignored it. "Besides Hermione and Ron are visiting France."

Charlie snorted. "They have no chance of touching Harry there."

Bill took the bait. "They would have him."

Harry looked at Charlie when Bill was gone. "Do you think he bought it?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not totally. You'll have to keep low for now."

Hermione and Ron would look into the Delacaurs, if Bill was honest. The Delacaurs lived near veela land though, and their wards were amazing. Because of Gabrielle, the family would have been happy to have Harry. Bill would not be going anywhere soon, and Harry knew it. And his new looks would only keep him away so long. Harry hated this, he had come here to start a new life away from all of them.

He ground his teeth. "I would have left them alone, but if they keep coming, Lucius and Fudge will have a new ally."

* * *

Albus had ordered Bill to remain in the country. Bill had not been lying, he had taken a temporary transfer down here. Bill and Albus had tried to look into the school. All Albus learned, was beyond Charlie and Fleur, two foreigners had come there for a job. He could not get an identity, but a leak had told them, one had been hired. Bill had a feeling it was Neville, since he was still hanging around it seemed. Both Charlie and Viktor taught at the school, so it would not be odd Neville would be with them. He assumed the Yank was another teacher from the school. Ivan was no fan of Albus, and had been no help at all. Bill had found out where his brother and Viktor liked to eat, and had come.

Harry and Neville had told the men when they got back, what happened. Remus was relieved the looks helped, but not for too long. Remus thought Albus was a fool, to come after Harry. Harry was not petty, he would have left them alone, if they left him alone.

He found Harry in the stables the day the chickens arrived, the goat would be a few weeks. "It is still bothering you."

Harry sighed. "I feel like a prisoner again."

Remus put a hand on him. "You're not. Don't let them win."

Harry slumped on hay. "I wanted to start a fresh life here."

Remus sat with him. "And you will. You have a new job."

Harry smiled a little. "And a new owl."

Remus had a little grin. "And perhaps a new crush."

Harry blushed. "My looks at least helped."

Remus reminded him. "Your name could as well."

Harry shook his head. "Fabian Black? Would draw more attention."

Remus had known. "Do you plan to use it?"

Harry nodded. "For school. It still seems foreign to me."

Remus suggested. "We should start calling you it. It's only the way to grow comfortable."

Harry agreed. "I guess that makes sense."

Remus reminded him. "Albus has no power over you."

Once Harry was a tool, a decoy to protect Neville. And also more, he had used Harry for the stone and for the basilisk along the way. But the truth was coming out, it had taken everything in Albus to slow it down already. Only Luna had stopped her father from printing it already. The world would soon find out about his lies. And if he had neither Neville or Harry, it wouldn't look good at all. The fact that Harry was a pure blood, the son of two old families, would be a bigger issue. He needed Harry there, to make the world think he did nothing wrong.

Harry stood, and moved towards the empty stalls, walking down along the way. He thought perhaps a horse or two should join them too. He didn't see leaving Romania even a few years down the line. This would be his home.

He stopped. "Leo."

Remus was confused. "Your new cat, what about him?"

Harry turned. "Does he look sickly to you?"

Remus shook his head. "No. But I am no vet. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "He doesn't seem to eat."

Remus didn't worry. "He likely hunts."

Harry thought of that. "But even the owls eat food to from us."

Remus reminded him. "The cat has been on his own so long."

Harry surprised him. "I swear he was drinking my butter beer the other night."

Remus smirked. "I have never heard a cat with a taste for it. Likely sniffing."

Harry knew it sounded bizarre. "But I swear it was far emptier."

Remus put an arm around him. "You have been distracted the past two days."

Harry laughed. "I guess you're right, it's not like he is an animagus."

Remus had an odd look cross his face for a moment from the comment. Harry wondered why, they both knew a couple. The marauders were of course the ones Harry had known best. And he knew his Uncle and his dad had both been dogs, and Severus and Lucius could both be snakes. He never did find out if Gideon had been one as well. He was young when he died, but so had been the marauders.

Harry asked. "The only cat I know is Minerva."

Remus smiled. "Leo is definitely no tabby."

Harry pushed. "Was my dad an animagus?"

Remus knew he spoke of Gideon. "Yes, but he wasn't a cat."

Harry sighed. "What was he?"

Remus smiled. "He was a fox."

Harry had a small smile. "He almost had the right hair color."

Remus agreed. "Sirius helped both him and your Uncle learn."

Harry had to ask. "You reacted to me asking about a cat."

Remus shook his head. "Just made me think of Minerva."

Harry wasn't buying it. "You know someone else."

Remus did, but he didn't know why he was telling Harry. The only other person eh knew, would not have been there. And he had no idea why he would play such a game with Harry was this. If Leo was really an animagus, and the one Remus was thinking, he was no risk at all to Harry. But Remus had a hard time believing that it could be the man. It was just as unlikely as if Regulus or Gideon had come back.

Remus sighed. "Harry it can't be him, he is dead."

A**n: So Leo not being Regulus, does not rule out Reg being alive. There is a special reason Leo is there, and you will soon find out, I promise.**

**please continue to review**


	10. real identity

Harry was confused by the look on his godfather's face. He didn't think it could be too bad, or so he hoped. He knew Albus was a bird, he had heard once. And he didn't believe any of his so called cousins were one, though the twins were trying. His words about the person being dead though hit home, and Harry had to wonder. He thought about his dad, not Gideon, but Regulus. He was reminded his dad's body had never been found, and he was a reason Harry came here. And Leo had the book from his dad at one point as well. But he may not have known Gideon's form, but he had known Regulus'. Uncle Siri had been the one to tell him in fact, that they had both been dogs.

Remus was confused, and told himself this was not possible. He was reminded though, like Harry's dad, the man's body was never found. And the pendant he had found in the sitting room as well. He had no idea though how any of this may be possible.

Harry pushed. "Who?"

Remus sighed. "Alastor."

Harry was surprised. "Mad Eye?"

Remus nodded. "I saw his form once."

Harry was confused. "He doesn't seem the cat sort."

Remus laughed. "You're not the first to say so."

Harry asked. "But he was missing an eye and leg."

Remus shook his head. "I didn't say Leo was him."

Harry pushed. "He looks like him or you'd not have reacted."

Remus agreed. "He'd look full bodied, but the leg and eye would be fake too in cat form."

Harry persisted. "I think it's him."

Remus put a hand on him. "Harry, he died."

Harry shook his head. "No one found his body."

Remus knew he was right. "He would not have left the war."

Harry didn't back down. "Maybe he was injured."

Remus pointed out. "Why would he be here?"

Harry didn't know. "Did he know about this place?"

Remus had no idea. For a moment he thought about the pendant they had found down in the living room. And being told that while spies had them, so Regulus would have, so had Moody as well. And the book that seemed to have appeared at the same time as Leo. The book belonged to Harry's dad, and he pendant could have, but it seemed a coincidence. The book was written by Moody, and perhaps could have been a sign. He was reminded that neither man's body had ever been found. It couldn't be Regulus, and he didn't want to get Harry's hopes up it was Moody. He knew Harry had been very fond of the man, both the fake and real one oddly enough.

Harry knew it was foolish, but he had always liked the man. He felt guilt that the man died for him, not as bad as his Uncle, but still guilt. He had thought of his death, when he thought about Hedwig. Albus was to blame for both deaths, Harry should never have needed rescuing.

Harry saw Leo appear and looked at Remus. "Is there a spell?"

Remus understood. "You saw Sirius use it to force Peter back."

Harry had forgotten. "I don't remember it."

Remus took out his wand. "If it will put your mind at ease."

Harry was shocked. "He is changing."

Mad Eye stood before them. "No need."

Remus spoke as Harry was in shock. "Alastor, what are you doing here?"

Alastor looked to Harry. "Keeping an eye on the boy."

Harry was confused. "We thought you dead. How are you here?"

Moody explained. "Your dad told me of this place."

Remus knew he didn't speak of James. "You knew?"

Moody admitted. "A few years. I am the reason Severus knew."

Harry was confused. "But you still….."

Moody understood. "Almost died for you? I was oath bound to protect you."

Harry shook his head. "I am not the hero, you owed me nothing."

Moody corrected him. "I swore an oath of sacred blood, when your dad was still pregnant with you."

Harry had never heard of such a thing, but both men explained. There were godparents, and then there were oath parents. Not all children had oath parents, and often a godfather or mother would serve was one as well. Remus assumed if Harry had one, in either form, it was Sirius. But Moody explained, while Sirius was the obvious choice, it was why he had not been chosen. Gideon worried about his son, and Albus. He chose an oath parent that Albus would not suspect, he'd assume Sirius would be chosen. Albus had no idea how close Moody was to both dads.

Moody added. "I swore from the moment of the oath, I'd give my life in protection of yours."

Harry was still uncertain. "Isn't a godfather the same?"

Remus explained. "Moody would have died, if he knowingly betrayed you or hurt you."

Moody finished. "I took an oath upon my very life and magic."

Harry was shocked. "Why? Why would you risk so much for me?"

Moody sat with him. "I loved your father and his twin, they were the closest thing to sons I had."

Remus remembered. "I have never seen you as shaken as when Fabian was killed."

Moody nodded. "He should have been your oath father, your protector. I was a poor replacement for him."

Harry stood. "Why were you here then?"

Moody stood. "I knew you'd come here in time. I waited."

Harry was confused. "How?"

Moody actually smiled. "Your blood would call you home."

Harry was reminded, of how he had settled on this place. He had known that his father had come here, Regulus, during the war. He had been anxious to have some type of connection with the father he had never known. With his godfather dead, this seemed like a likely place. But if Kreacher had not told him, he could have ended up in France or somewhere else. It was luck mainly, that brought him here.

Moody actually laughed. "Do you think Kreacher acted on his own?"

* * *

Severus and Neville had been surprised, to meet their new house guest to say the least. Moody had been here, since he had been thought dead. He had been welcomed here, by his father. The elves knew he was alive, and had fed him, he had not been hunting in Leo form. He would remain with them, even if Harry was no longer a child needing protection. Harry still had a lot to learn, and though not in danger, Moody would stay. Harry was not unhappy by this revelation, like Charlie and others, it was nice to have old faces that he can still trust.

Harry had noticed in the days that followed, that Moody often disappeared off in places. Harry was worried, but Remus told him not to be worried about it. The man had always been a bit off, and he had been alone for a long time now.

Viktor arrived a few days later, oddly with a goat in hand. "I come bearing gifts."

Harry smiled. "If you were Greek, I may be worried."

Neville came up next to Viktor with the other. "They finally arrived."

Harry smiled at the little pair. "I thought we ordered one."

Neville shrugged. "I thought one of each made sense."

Viktor followed them out to the barns. "Goats and chickens, need to get you a horse."

Harry smiled. "I am considering one."

Viktor put the little goat in her new home. "I know you are to be a vet, but you sure are creating a farm."

Neville put his down. "They were my idea."

Harry looked at the goats. "Have you thought of names?"

Neville smiled. "I was thinking Phoebus for the boy and Selene for the girl."

Viktor smiled. "You like the moon I see."

Harry shook his head. "I have a feeling it has more to do with a blonde haired Ravenclaw back home."

Neville blushed a bit. "Maybe."

Viktor clapped him on the back. "It's okay to miss her."

The goats were quite young, but there was a chance they'd have babies in the future. Neville was the one who wanted a goat, and the chickens. Harry had only been thinking about his owl, and possibly a horse in the future. He was starting to think maybe he should get a cat or dog, seeing that Leo was not in fact a cat for him. Maybe Hagrid had rubbed off on him more than he had once thought.

Neville smiled as he watched the two of them together, as Harry and Viktor went to look at Nero. He knew Luna would be happy, she was hoping Harry would find love when he was here. She had always known Ginny was all wrong for him, before she even learned the truth.

Neville spoke up. "You know you could always get Harry a cat, his birthday is coming up."

Viktor turned. "Smaller than a horse, but I thought he already had one."

Harry smirked. "Wasn't really a cat."

Viktor was confused. "Am I missing something?"

Neville laughed. "He was an animagus. Mad Eye Moody."

Viktor was confused. "The professor from the tournament?"

Harry nodded. "The real one. You never met him, he was locked in his trunk."

Moody's voice came from behind. "A few months of my life I'd like to forget."

Viktor turned to the man. "I have heard a lot of you."

Moody eyed him. "I have heard stories of you."

Harry explained about the man's role. "He is staying with us now."

Viktor offered his hand. "Welcome."

Moody eyed him up. "I will be keeping an eye on you."

Harry shook his head. "He is not Igor."

Moody reminded him. "I swore to protect you as your fathers would have."

Though it was no longer war, there were other things to protect him from. Moody had spoken to both Remus and Severus, since he revealed himself. He had been the one to tell Severus who Harry was, when he had realized the truth in the end. He knew how hurt and betrayed Harry had been by those he thought cared about him. And he was not about to allow anyone to hurt the boy again.

Viktor groaned. "Maybe I should rethink this."

Harry was confused. "Rethink this?"

Neville smiled. "He has three fathers to face."

Harry wasn't certain. "He's not…."

Viktor cut him off. "I was going to ask you out for dinner."

Harry was surprised. "Really?"

Viktor nodded. "There is a band I like playing tomorrow night."

Harry was amazed. "I'd like that."

Moody glared. "I will know where and when."

Viktor looked at the man. "Harry is old enough to date."

Harry steered Viktor from the stables. "Let's not push this."

Neville looked at Moody. "He is good for Harry."

Moody turned to leave but he added. "Severus seems to think so."

Neville disappeared from the barns, but Moody had just turned the corner and remained. He knew Harry was old enough to date, and to choose whom, he was an adult. He saw no problem with Viktor, he thought he seemed like a good young man. But like Remus and Severus, he knew Bill's arrival on the scene wasn't a good thing. There was someone else he needed to make sure kept his distance from Harry.

He wrote in his two way journal. 'You must remain where you are for now, he isn't ready quite yet.'

**please continue to review**


	11. first date

Harry was both nervous and excited about the evening. He had dated Ginny, his cousin, but that had been a joke. He had never dated a man, since he realized that he was gay. He knew Luna and the twins would be happy for him, that he was getting out there and dating. And he thought that they would approve of his choice as well. He hadn't told them, but he knew that Charlie would have passed along his suspicions to the twins. He wasn't the only one in Romania that the twins were in contact with. They hadn't been before, not until Harry had told them. They hadn't known who in their family they could trust anymore, and not simply over their cousin. They reminded him of that, every time Harry felt guilt.

Moody wasn't convinced this date was the best idea. He knew Viktor was not Igor, and his family had never been dark, but still. Viktor's grandfather had been killed by Grindewald, and the family had always fought for the light side.

Remus smiled as Harry got ready. "I have never seen you so nervous."

Harry was pale. "I don't know why. It's not the first time we ate."

Remus laughed. "It is your first date."

Harry blushed. "With him. I dated….well I thought…."

Remus cut him off. "She is behind you."

Harry agreed. "I wish the twins were here."

Remus looked hurt. "I am not a good substitute?"

Harry felt bad. "You know how much it means you are here for me."

Remus assured him. "I do."

Harry explained. "It would be nice to have a brother to talk to though."

Neville appeared. "I may not be the twins, but me and my companion might fill in."

Charlie was a surprise. "I know I'm not the twins, but I taught them a lot."

Remus kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll leave you to the boys."

Harry stopped him. "Thank you."

Remus kissed his head. "I am so proud to be here."

Charlie came to his side. "I promised the twins to give you a pep talk."

Harry laughed a little. "I should have known you'd tell them."

Charlie shrugged, and admitted he was on the twins' payroll. Not really, but they had asked their big brother to keep an eye on him. Charlie would have anyways, and not just because Harry was his cousin. He had come to respect Harry a lot during the war. And he had also become friends with Viktor as well. Fleur had offered to come, but Charlie had told her to leave it to the boys. The twins would have loved to come, but they were busy with work. Besides they knew Bill was in the area, and they didn't wish to draw attention to Harry.

Harry was nervous but ready, when he headed down to the gates of the manor. He had told Viktor he'd meet him there, so he hopefully would not face a run down from Moody and the other men. Viktor was waiting there when he arrived.

Viktor smiled. "I was worried you'd change your mind."

Harry smirked. "No, worried that Moody would beat me down there."

Viktor tried to deny it. "Oh I don't know, he seems an interesting fellow."

Harry led him from the gates. "We could always invite him to come."

Viktor nearly choked on that. "I was thinking one on one."

Harry smiled. "I agree. Now this band?"

Viktor was happy for the change. "I have liked them since school. They usually don't play such a small club."

Harry thought it would be like the Weird sisters if they played the Leaky Cauldron. "The tickets may have been hard to get."

Viktor took him to apparate. "I may have my sources."

Harry remembered. "I'm the one going out with a celebrity here."

Viktor shrugged. "Not as bad as if he we were in Sofia."

Harry was reminded Viktor was of course Bulgarian. "I get the impression you are well known on the continent."

Viktor didn't deny it. "I usually can get around here."

Harry saw some press as they went into the club. "At least I changed my looks."

Viktor agreed. "There would be no escaping the press."

Harry sighed. "Even after the truth comes out."

Viktor stopped him. "I vote tonight we don't talk about any of that."

Harry had a relieved smile. "I think that sounds good."

They headed into the bar, where they found almost every spare space was filled. But it seems their tickets came with a few perks, like the seats at one of the best tables in the club. Harry could see a number of people there recognized Viktor. He was just happy Charlie and the others had not come, he wouldn't have put it past them. Remus and Severus had promised to keep Moody from following them. Viktor ordered them drinks, and they got some food, as the band was setting up. Harry had never been to a concert before, the closest was at the ball in fourth year.

Viktor saw his odd smile as the music began. "What's that smile for?"

Harry explained. "I was thinking about the ball."

Viktor remembered. "I wish you were the lion on my arm."

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't have accepted back then."

Viktor shrugged. "I am just happy you did this time."

Harry munched on a fry. "So am I."

Viktor looked towards the stage. "How do you like the music?"

Harry beamed. "Pretty good. I may have to get a disc for my WWN."

Viktor surprised him. "I thought it more appropriate than flowers."

Harry agreed. "You could have waited for my birthday."

Viktor joked. "I do believe you had a request in for a cat."

Harry prodded him. "Actually I was thinking bigger, like a horse."

Viktor stood. "Would you like to dance?"

Harry stood. "I hope I am better."

Viktor took Harry onto the floor, and reminded him it was not a ball. Harry had never been to another dance. Dancing with Viktor was definitely better than dancing with Padma. And though there were so many others there, he was not on display like that. Viktor noticed someone in the room, but he saw that Harry didn't. He was reminded that no one knew Harry's new looks, and didn't want to ruin the night for Harry at all.

Harry smiled later as they were leaving. "I am just happy we had no intruders."

* * *

Bill was in the city, not sure what he was meant to do here. He didn't mind, he had needed a change of scenery after the war. He had been ditched by his own wife, and everyone at the bank knew that. He was better off without the slut, but people were still talking. And he knew the truth about Harry would soon come out as well. And unless he could help Albus out, his family was not going to look good either. The job here had a huge raise from back home and came with a flat, and he was having a good time flirting away with women. It was good to be single again.

He had heard about this concert, and had known he had to get in. He had been told most people in town would want to get in, and there was a chance Harry may attend. One of his co-workers had suddenly come down with food poisoning, conveniently enough, and Bill got his ticket.

A woman came over. "Hello there."

Bill eyed her up. "Hello yourself."

The brunette leaned in close. "I drink white wine."

Bill took the hint and turned to the bar tender. "One please."

The woman sat on a stool. "I was looking for something interesting."

Bill appraised her nice breasts. "I was thinking the same thing."

She sipped the wine he bought. "The name is Meg."

Bill was about to respond when he noticed a guy at a table nearby. "Viktor."

Meg smiled. "Viktor? Nice name."

Bill shook his head. "Sorry, my name is Bill."

Meg was confused. "But you said….."

Bill explained. "I just saw someone I knew."

Meg saw where he was looking. "Viktor Krum? You know him?"

Bill shrugged. "You could say that."

Meg was pleased. "Could you introduce us?"

Bill smirked. "No."

Meg didn't like the tone. "So it's like that? You are into that sort?"

Bill sneered. "No. He just has a thing for my slut of an ex-wife."

Meg's smile returned a bit. "Ex?"

Bill tried to keep his focus on her, and said that yes he was divorced and single. Really his divorce was not final just yet, but soon. He had heard Fleur had returned from France. From what he had learned, she came back a bit earlier than planned, and had her sister with her. He was not that anxious to run into either of them. He knew Fleur for some reason quite liked his little cousin, but he had no idea, Harry didn't even save her sister. But it had been a cause of some of the tension in their marriage, another thing he had to blame on the brat.

He continued to buy the woman wine, and had taken her out to dance. Though he enjoyed her company, and she was beautiful, he was trying to keep an eye on Viktor. He knew Viktor and Charlie were friends, and he knew Charlie likely knew something about Harry.

Meg stood. "I need to go and powder my nose."

Bill knew what that meant. "Hurry back."

She pecked him on the lips. "Maybe you can take me back to your place."

Bill wasn't really listening as he saw Viktor heading out. "Yes."

Meg headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Bill turned to the bar tender and handed him money. "Her next drink is on me."

The man was shocked. "I thought she was heading home with you."

Bill headed for the door. "I see a better option."

The man called. "Likely better, she is an expensive date if you know what I mean."

Bill had not realized she was one of those. "Thanks for the heads up."

The bar tender shrugged. "I get a portion."

Bill made it to the door but unfortunately Viktor was gone. "Damn it."

A voice came from the side. "Shouldn't have wasted your time with the bar tender."

Bill turned to see the figure. "What concern is it of yours?"

A man he had never seen came out of the shadows. "Would not have made an auror."

Bill had no idea who the man was. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, though he had aged well. Bill had never seen the man before, but there was something so familiar about him. He could tell from the voice, the man was British and was not even hiding the fact. There was something about his eyes, and the way he was moving, that just seemed so oddly familiar to Bill. But he could not put his finger on it at all.

Bill went to leave. "Keep your nose out of other people's business."

The man followed. "You seem to need to take your own advice."

Bill watched him. "What are you, security?"

The man shrugged. "I guess you could call me that."

Bill wondered. "For Viktor or for the pub?"

The man was vague. "I work privately."

Bill went to leave. "He thinks himself such a celebrity, he needs security to protect his date?"

The man walked with him. "Does he need it?"

Bill stopped again. "I have no interest in the bloody quidditch player."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "You seem to have plenty."

Bill went to leave. "I'll catch up with him, when his new dog is not around."

The man actually turned to leave. "Interesting choice of words."

Before Bill could leave to, Meg came out. "There you are. Not interested?"

Bill turned to her and showed her some bills. "Enough?"

She linked arms with him. "You're cute, I'd have gone for half."

Bill went to lead her off. "I need to burn some energy off."

As he was leading her away, he swore they were being followed. He turned and looked over his shoulder, not noticeably he thought. For a moment he swore he saw a dog following them. There was a dog, an odd dog he swore was an Irish setter, but he shook away the thought. There were always strays in the area, and the man was just getting to him. He needed to get away from this. The dog though watched as he went, and instead of following him, headed off in another direction, and met a cat in another alley. Both men transformed.

Moody looked at the other man. "I told you it was best that you stay away from your son for now. Harry isn't ready for you to come back yet."

**I hope you enjoyed the first date, plenty to come. The focus on this story is Harry's new life and love, any issues with Albus is just a side story. But those who are anxious, the dog will make his entrance finally next chapter. He is key to Harry truly becoming who he always should be.**

**please continue to review**


	12. dog revealed

He knew Alastor cared about him and his son, he never doubted that for a moment. And that he was doing what he thought was best for both. But he had never seen his son up close, had never held him in his arms, even as a baby. He had waited all of these years to have his son, and waiting was driving him crazy. He wanted to tell his son he was alive, and have a chance to be there for him. He had been keeping an eye on them from a distance, he didn't intend his son to see him just yet. And then he had seen the man, his son's cousin, who he knew had hurt Fabian badly. He was determined the man would come nowhere near his son, and wouldn't have the chance to hurt him again. Of course he should have known that Alastor would have come as well, and would see him. He wasn't sure, but he thought Alastor was there more over the date, then for protection. He had to smile at that, the man had a more paternal side then he would ever admit to having.

Moody knew the man was anxious, and wished he didn't have to make him wait. He understood the instinct not only to want to protect his son, but also to be there for him. But he was just worried Harry had already had enough upheaval, he might not be able to handle it just yet.

Remus waited till morning to speak to Harry. "How did it go?"

Harry smiled. "Pretty good."

Remus noticed the new music. "You liked the band I see."

Harry turned to him. "Viktor gave me it instead of flowers."

Remus sat on the edge of the bed. "Will there be a second?"

Harry sat with him. "He asked me the same thing last night."

Remus prodded. "And?"

Laughing Harry admitted. "I agreed to go out this afternoon."

"That was quick."

"I think he is anxious for a kiss."

Severus had come in the door. "Kiss?"

Harry shrugged. "I told him I don't kiss on a first date."

Remus shook his head. "Playing hard to get?"

Severus smirked. "Not hard to do. That boy can't seem to be chased off."

Harry glared at him. "You and Moody are not to try."

Severus leaned against the door frame. "It's the job of a godfather."

Harry groaned. "Somehow I doubt Sirius would have agreed."

Remus agreed. "But that is why a more sensible godparent was chosen by both couples for you."

Harry banged his head lightly against the bed post. "Not you too."

Both men laughed at that, but they were both joking really. Well Moody wouldn't have been, he seemed to take his oath to the next level. But Harry was eighteen, and he was free to date whom he chose. And Viktor was a good guy, from a good family, even Moody admitted that. He had helped Harry come out of his shell more since they arrived. And Remus had a feeling Harry may soon be ready to use his real name. His friends were helping as well, but Remus got the sense that Viktor was key in that. But his family was also a good support.

Neville came in the door. Harry actually didn't have a date until later, right now the two of them were meeting the group. Fleur had only ended up staying a week in France, and had arrived back the day before, with her sister.

Neville spoke up. "Are you ready to go?"

Remus was surprised. "I'd ask if you were going on a double, but Luna is not here."

Harry stood. "That's later. For now we're meeting Charlie and the girls."

Neville agreed. "Gabrielle is excited to see Harry."

Severus smirked. "Has a crush on you does she?"

Harry shrugged. "I hear she wants me to come to France in August for her birthday."

The girls and Charlie were actually here, and down waiting for them by the time they got downstairs. "Arry."

Harry smiled when he saw Gabrielle. "You're growing more and more to look like your sister."

Gabrielle hugged him. "She tells me you are dating Vik."

Fleur shrugged. "I was worried she still had a crush on you."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I just didn't think I could be patient and wait for you to grow up."

Gabrielle linked arms with him. "He's cute. I thought my sister may hook up with him."

Charlie had not seen Fleur since she came back. "How was your time at home?"

Fleur shook her head. "Bill is not alone in his little search."

Charlie nodded. "He admitted Hermione and Ron were in France."

Fleur agreed. "I did my best. When I knew they were about, I dropped Harry's name a bit."

Charlie laughed. "I'm not surprised."

Fleur watched Harry and Gabrielle. "My family of course will help."

They headed into town to have a day in the city, and show Gabrielle around some. Fleur would be going back to France in a month, why she had cut short her trip. Gabrielle wanted her sister home for her birthday, so Fleur had changed her plans around. Harry found himself invited, Fleur's parents said they would be happy to have him. Hermione and Ron may be in France, but he would have the security that he had here. Harry thought it might be nice. Romania and Bulgaria were the only foreign countries he had been to, and he had heard France was beautiful.

A voice came from behind. "I might be jealous about blonde women draped all over my boyfriend."

Harry turned. "Your boyfriend? After one date? You move quick Mr. Krum."

Viktor smiled. "When I know what I want."

Harry pushed back. "Well I am not yet convinced."

Viktor pulled him back in. "I will get that kiss."

Harry pecked him on the cheek. "There."

Viktor shook his head. "That's not the kind of kiss I was talking about."

Unfortunately the moment was broken up by Gabrielle. "What is he doing here?"

Fleur saw where her sister was looking. "Lurking."

Bill unfortunately came their way. "Well if it isn't my ex-wife and her little pest of a sister."

Gabrielle smirked. "Glad to rid our family of you."

Fleur held her sister by the arm. "If you'll excuse us, we have no time for you."

Bill shot his brother a look and back. "You have time enough for some of my family."

Fleur agreed. "Some of you have manners, and integrity."

Bill tried to stop her. "Does that include my little cousin?"

Fleur smirked. "Harry? You know I have always been fond of him. As is my family."

Bill stood watching as they left, his eyes again on the guy with Viktor. He didn't know why, but there was something. This was the third time he had seen the young man with Viktor. He assumed it was his boyfriend, but he had no idea why it bothered him. He was about to leave, when for a second time, he noticed a dog. It was the dog from the other night, he was certain, Irish setters were not common here or so he believed. He had a feeling that the dog was in fact some kind of animagus. He assumed it was in fact the man he had spoken to that night.

He thought. "Now is it Viktor, or the little boyfriend, that the dog is so interested in protecting? I have to find out."

* * *

Harry had a good afternoon with Fleur and her sister, he had always liked them both. And it seems Gabrielle shared his and Viktor's opinion, that Fleur may be a Weasley again in the future. She refused to admit it due to breaking up with Bill so recently, but Fleur was definitely smitten. But Gabrielle also had him blushing, when she wanted to speak about his own date. She decided to join Fleur and Charlie as match makers. Harry was at least relieved, considering Severus and Moody seemed to be against it. Well Severus was just protective.

Harry and Viktor did have their own plans, and Viktor was not about to allow Harry to back out. He wanted their first kiss, and he was not a very patient man when it came to it. Harry had never been one to wait before, in reality he just liked making Viktor work for it a bit.

He was surprised. "A movie?"

Viktor shrugged. "Have you been to one?"

Harry shook his head. "No. My relatives didn't exactly allow me out. Well my…."

Viktor cut him off. "You never have to think of them."

Harry sighed. "I might have to thank Petunia one day."

Viktor was confused. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "She gave me a home, unlike my 'real' aunt."

Viktor agreed. "How about we pick a movie?"

Harry nodded. "I don't speak Romanian."

Viktor smiled. "They are English with subtitles. But I also know a translation spell."

Harry looked at the posters. "You can choose."

Viktor had an odd smile. "Maybe a romantic comedy."

Harry elbowed him. "Only if you are looking for a chick to go with you."

Viktor played coy. "Maybe I am."

Harry smirked. "Keep that up, and you'll never get a kiss."

Viktor pointed at another. "Action it is."

Harry knew for a muggle going to a movie would seem to be pretty basic for a date. Viktor had been to a number in the past, only once as a date. For wizards, televisions and movies were almost unheard of in the UK. A few old bloods had them, and hid them in the war time. But they were becoming more popular, but in the US and continent it had been around much longer. They interacted more often with the muggle world there.

They bought some popcorn and candy, and headed in for the movie. Harry had no idea what to expect, and he definitely enjoyed the show. It was not much interaction with his date, but Viktor planned dinner after as well.

As they walked out of the movie Viktor steered them for dinner. "I thought we'd go fully muggle."

Harry smiled when he saw the pizza place. "Now this is a muggle item I know."

Viktor opened the door. "How did you like your movie?"

Harry smiled. "Pretty good, though loud."

Viktor agreed. "It should be quiet here tonight, a chance to talk."

Harry noticed it half empty. "A concert and then a movie, not use to the quiet."

Viktor held out a chair for him. "I thought we needed a change."

Harry pulled the chair in. "It will be nice to be able to talk."

Viktor took his own seat. "Hopefully I don't bore you."

Harry laughed. "You're just worrying about that now?"

Viktor shrugged. "We haven't talked alone a lot."

Harry reminded him. "We did in Bulgaria."

Viktor hadn't thought. "But we had your owl to discus."

Harry suggested. "Well we talk about what color cat you are getting me for my birthday."

Viktor smirked. "Here I thought you wanted a horse."

Harry agreed. "But I don't want to seem so greedy."

They ordered some pizza, and were far from bored as they bantered back and forth. They left behind the UK, and talked about anything else here. The pizza was good, and so definitely was the talk as well. They had left overs as they had pizza, and didn't require dessert either. They had the extra put in two boxes, so they each could take some home. They went for a walk before they headed back to the manor.

Harry smiled as they came to a fountain. "It's beautiful here."

Viktor agreed. "I have always loved this city."

Harry sat down on the fountain. "I can see calling this place home."

Viktor sat with. "Good. I was hoping you'd not be running away."

Harry didn't draw back. "I am happy right here."

Viktor reached out to kiss him. "I am happy here too, Harry."

Harry was left breathless by a long soft kiss. "Fabian."

Before Viktor could respond a voice came. "I knew you were around somewhere."

Viktor looked at Bill. "Stalking me? Sorry you're not my type."

Bill's eyes were on Harry. "Changing your looks, smart, nearly worked."

Harry stood. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bill smirked. "Oh yes you do, Harry, or is it now Fabian?"

Viktor kept Harry by the arms. "Leave before I make you."

Bill had his wand in hand. "I am just here for a chat with my little cousin."

Harry ground his teeth. "I have nothing to speak to you about."

Bill looked to him. "This was all a misunderstanding."

Harry laughed. "I misunderstood you hiding who I was?"

Viktor stopped Bill when he tried to reach out. "You won't touch him."

Bill looked ready to fight, when suddenly there was a snarl, and a dog came out of nowhere. Viktor pulled Harry out of the way, as the setter bit down into Bill's wrist. Bill pulled back, but the dog remained between them snarling, until Bill disappeared. Harry was confused what was happening, but Viktor though he had seen it before. They both came to the realization, that like the cat, it was an animagus.

Harry watched in shock as the man transformed and he stared at someone he had only dreamed of meeting. "Dad." Before he fainted dead away.

**please continue to review**


	13. family reunion

Regulus looked at his precious son for the first time. He knew he should not have done it out here, but he had to see Harry. But as he saw his little boy faint from shock, he was kicking himself. Deep down he knew it would have happened, no matter where he had shown himself. Him being alive, and there for his son, was going to be a shock. But Harry could have been better prepared, and he knew Moody had been right about it. But the Black brothers had always been impulsive, Regulus as bad as his brother had been. He had been warned before, that it was not always a good thing for those around him. But not having seen his little boy ever, and being so close to him, he could not help himself.

Viktor was as shocked as Harry, but he was able to react. He caught Harry as he fainted; making sure his boyfriend didn't hit the ground. This was not the ending to their second date that he was hoping for. But he knew Harry would be happy, but confused.

Viktor scooped Harry up. "I am taking him home."

Regulus went to stop him. "I want to see him."

Viktor smirked. "Now you want to see him?"

Regulus felt slapped. "I have always wanted him."

Viktor went to apparate. "Come back to the manor."

Regulus shook his head. "I can't."

Viktor smirked. "So much for wanting your son."

Regulus tried. "I can't come back….."

Viktor pointed out. "He has seen you, he won't forget."

Regulus looked at his son. "Moody was right, he wasn't ready."

Viktor ignored the Moody part. "Well it's too late now to consider that."

Regulus stepped back. "I can't."

Viktor sighed. "Come, or there may not be a later."

Regulus took another step. "It's not time."

Viktor called before he left. "He has a dad in Remus. If you don't come back now, you may as well never come back."

Regulus watched them go. "Fabian."

He had never held his son and he wanted to so much at that moment. He wanted to go, and reclaim the son he had never known in his life. He had loved Gideon with all of his heart, and their son as well. But he didn't want to cause his son any more pain then he was in. Harry had suffered so much already, and he was having a hard time adjusting. Him fainting like that, was proof of it. He knew that Moody was right, he had come too soon. But Viktor's words about Remus wrung through his head. He was not upset, he knew Remus had been there for his son when he couldn't. But he could admit to being jealous, that someone else had the time he had never had. And anger, but towards people like Albus.

Viktor saw the concern instantly, when he got back to the manor. Harry was coming around, by the time he got him into the den. Severus and Moody were both shooting him death glares, sure he had caused this somehow. Harry at least came to his defense.

Severus turned on him. "What did you do?"

Moody growled. "I knew we should not trust you."

Viktor explained. "We ran into Bill, he knows."

Remus worried. "He did this to Harry?"

Viktor shook his head. "He fainted."

Neville was surprised. "Harry isn't the type."

Remus agreed. "What happened?"

Harry's voice cut in. "Dad."

Remus was confused as he sat down with Harry. "Dad? Harry….."

Harry came around more. "I saw my dad."

Neville shook his head. "Harry, they are dead."

Severus looked at Moody. "You don't seem confused."

Viktor explained. "He was there."

Harry looked up. "He's alive?"

Moody came over. "He is."

Remus found his voice. "How?"

Moody explained he had been tortured, and left for dead. The death eaters sent to kill him, hadn't thought he was worth the killing curse. He was a joke in their minds, even if he had turned spy. They had known the killing curse would get them kisses, and had not risked it on him. Moody had found him, Reg had used the pendant that Remus found, to summon him. Moody had brought him here, and he had recovered here. Believing his bond and son dead, Reg had remained here to recover. He had returned over the years, trying to free his brother, and help where he was able. He never gave up hope his son was alive, and had looked. At first he had his doubts, surely Molly would have taken in her nephew. He had only learned months before the final battle, around the time Moody had. He had been waiting to see his son.

Harry looked around. "Where is he?"

Remus shrugged. "He didn't come."

Viktor hated saying it. "He wasn't ready."

Harry was hurt. "Wasn't ready? He's my dad, he….."

A voice came from the door. "Has no right not to be ready, you're the one who matters."

Severus spoke as the others were silent. "Welcome back Regulus."

Regulus came to his son's side. "I am sorry for the scare."

Harry was so confused. "You're alive?"

Regulus kissed his head. "Very much, and here prince."

Severus motioned. "We should leave them."

Harry stopped Remus. "Stay please."

Remus ignored the look from Regulus and nodded. "I will."

Viktor kissed Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Regulus looked at his son. "I only just found out. I'd have taken you if I knew."

Harry was still shaken. "You have known for months."

Regulus felt such guilt. "Moody told me it was too dangerous, I'd risk your life."

There was nowhere he wanted to be more, then here with his son, he needed Harry to know that. If he had known about Harry before, he would have taken him and fled, no matter the risk. He knew his brother would have done the same, if Sirius had known Harry was his nephew back then. Regulus wanted to get Harry away from the battle, but he had been warned Albus would kill Harry if he even tried. He had needed Harry for a pawn, and if it was a chance of losing that pawn, he'd take matters into his own hands. Regulus offered to leave, to give Harry the time and the space, to digest all of this. He knew it would be hard on his son, and wanted to make it easier if that was at all possible.

Harry stopped him. "I don't want you to leave. I finally have you in my life, stay."

* * *

Back in the UK, things definitely were not going well. For now Albus had managed to suppress the information from going out. Those like Lucius who wanted to bring him down, were busy with the ministry. Lucius had a full pardon, but he was involved with many of the trials. But the fact that he had neither Harry nor Neville in his hands, was a major problem. He couldn't do damage control, without either of them. He had sent Bill, Ron and Hermione to the continent. He knew there were other Black and Potter homes, but he thought of two likely places he'd go. Albus had to find Harry, it was more important than Neville, for now. He needed the world to believe, that Harry always knew, and was a part.

But it seems that his suppression was coming to an end. The prophet had been bribed, and for now they were keeping their mouth shut. But he soon forgot it seems, that there were other papers out there. And one that had always shown its extreme loyalty to Harry.

Molly came into his office. "Albus."

Albus looked up. "Any news from the continent?"

Arthur shook his head. "Though Bill seems to think he may have found him."

Albus motioned them to sit. "I am surprised Harry was found so soon."

Molly explained. "Bill mentioned he ran into Neville."

Arthur pointed out. "Though we know they weren't on great terms."

Molly agreed. "Neville knew he was the hero."

Albus corrected them. "But he didn't learn, until after Harry was on the hunt."

Molly accepted some tea. "He has always been a fool."

Arthur smirked. "He is not bound to trust anyone now."

Albus sighed. "The twins will tell you nothing?"

Molly laughed. "We may as well try asking Percy."

Arthur confirmed it. "He may be more helpful."

Albus stirred his tea. "It seems a shame only three of your children are loyal."

It had been a sore point with the couple, their children as of late. Percy had not been a member of their family for some time now though. He had gone off with Crouch, against them and against the headmaster. He had learned about Harry, and had tried to tell his brothers the truth. Charlie had not listened at first, and the twins wouldn't give him enough time to tell them. As far as they knew, Percy had not had the chance to see Harry. They didn't know if Harry would have gone to Romania, Charlie was there, but Durmstang had taken them there.

Molly had no idea why any of her children would be involved. She felt no guilt in keeping the money from Harry, she'd admit it. She was the eldest, the money should have been hers, not her brother's. She had seven kids, she had no time to raise a nephew, and he was needed.

Minerva appeared in the door. "I didn't realize they were here."

Albus looked up. "We are having a private tea. You can speak to me….."

Minerva cut him off. "I thought you'd like to see this."

Arthur was confused as he saw the paper. "The Prophet?"

Molly shook her head. "We read this morning, there was nothing."

Minerva shook her head. "Not the Prophet."

Albus ground his teeth. "The Quibbler."

Arthur smirked. "The paper is a joke."

Molly agreed. "Xeno's wife was the only real journalist."

Albus reminded them. "Xeno's editorials were always well-respected."

Arthur shrugged. "So?"

Albus showed the cover. "Neville Longbottom, the real BWL."

Molly dropped her cup. "How?"

Minerva reminded the woman. "Luna dates him I believe."

Albus smirked. "All the more reason to keep his tongue."

Arthur wasn't sure. "He paid them off."

They had learned, the twins weren't the only ones who got a gift from Harry. He had owned part of the Lovegood land, but he had given it back to the man and his daughter. Xeno had helped Harry during the war, and it had helped the magazine sell numerous copies of it as well. Harry had been friends with both Luna and Neville, other than the twins, two of his only loyal friends.

Albus' head spun as he read. "Damn it."

Molly watched as her husband read. "It can't be that bad."

Minerva smirked. "Oh it can."

Arthur looked up. "Everything is in the paper."

Molly stared at him. "Everything?"

Albus was furious. "Everything."

Molly grabbed the paper. "How could they print this about us?"

Albus growled. "Lucius and his likes will use this."

Arthur stood. "We will just have to find Harry quickly."

Albus motioned. "Speak to Bill, impress upon him the importance."

Molly nodded. "We will send word."

Albus looked at Minerva when alone. "What is that look about?"

Minerva shrugged. "Just seems like karma."

He glared at her. "Karma?"

Minerva nodded. "You didn't think you could lie to the world, and sacrifice Harry, and no one would find out?"

Albus glared. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you worked for Lucius or Crouch. But you're better than that, or so I think."

Minerva went to leave. "I always look out for my lions."

Minerva may not have been Severus, the head of house kids could approach, but she did love her house. Her lions were her responsibility. Gideon had been a lion, and so had Harry's beloved Uncle and godfather. And Harry, or Fabian as she learned his name was, had been one of the best. The news had been a shock to her, she was one of the order members who hadn't known the truth, none of the staff had. Harry had friends here on staff, like Filius and Hagrid as well. Albus didn't have as much control over the school as he believed.

Albus slammed his hand down. "This can't be happening. Lucius will take this like a rabid dog, if I don't get Harry back soon. Damn the boy."

**please continue to review**


	14. news article

Harry could barely sleep that night as his mind was a mess. He had left home that day, to visit Gabrielle and then have his second date. He had enjoyed both, and his first kiss with Viktor. But then Bill had to come, and not only interrupt, but recognize Harry as well. Harry had known they would find him one day, but he hoped it would take time. He wished Albus would just leave him be, he just wanted to leave the world behind. If the man had just left him alone, Harry would have left him alone. But Albus had to know, the news would have come out with time though. Harry was not one for blood, no matter how the man had ruined his life. He would not have looked for revenge, but that had all changed. He had sent word when he recovered the night before, to Luna and her father. He hadn't told the others, not even Neville, they all thought he was preoccupied. He was, having his dad suddenly alive and his life, definitely was a shock to him.

He found himself up just barely after dawn, out in the gardens of the house. Between his contact with Luna, and the appearance of his father, he was shaken. He had told the man to stay, but he had yet to be alone with him, he wasn't ready. He just didn't know how to feel about this.

Regulus found him out there. "Fabian…..I mean Harry."

Harry turned. "Fabian, I am trying to get used to it."

Regulus came over. "You remind me of him."

Harry smiled a little. "I wish I had known him or my dad….father….I…."

Regulus sat. "You can call me whatever you wish to."

Harry wasn't sure. "Reg."

The man had a slightly pained look. "I just want you comfortable."

Harry looked away. "I want to be. I always wanted a dad…"

Reg understood. "But you have Remus."

Harry heard the pain. "He has been there."

Reg sat with him. "I would have been."

Harry couldn't look at him. "I want to believe you."

Reg reached for his hand. "Both me and your daddy would have done anything to have you."

Harry looked up a bit. "Really?"

Reg kissed him. "We planned to leave. We planned to take you and leave the war, leave it all."

Harry was in tears. "But Uncle Siri? Everyone?"

Reg smiled. "My big brother was the one who suggested it."

Sirius had known that they were all in danger. When he learned about the baby, he convinced Gideon and Regulus they should leave. He had set up money and a home for his brother. If Gideon had not gone into premature labor, they would have taken Harry and fled. Regulus reminded his son, he had only known Harry was Fabian, for a few months. He had tried to get him, but Moody had been right, it had been too dangerous. He and Moody had done their best to protect him. It had been torture for him, to stay away from his son.

Remus had come out, but stood in the shadows. He could admit deep down, Regulus was not the only one feeling jealousy. He knew Harry loved him, but he was scared. Harry was embracing his new looks and new name, and his dad was back in the picture.

Severus came to his side. "You won't lose him."

Remus sighed. "I am happy his dad is back."

Severus smirked. "You could never lie to me."

Remus knew. "I am. I just love him so much."

Severus squeezed his arm. "Even if he lets Reg in, he has room for you."

Remus managed to laugh. "I guess you're the one he'll boot."

Severus smirked. "I'd be heart broken."

Remus shook his head. "You know that doesn't pass any more."

Severus grunted. "Indeed."

They were cut from their thoughts by Harry. "Are we late for breakfast?"

Remus moved towards him. "No. But this came in the mail."

Regulus noticed his son didn't take it. "What is it?"

Severus showed the Quibbler. "The note says it will come out this afternoon."

Regulus looked at his son. "You don't seem surprised."

Harry shrugged. "It would come out eventually."

Remus didn't buy it. "I agree with Reg."

Severus concluded. "Luna would do nothing without you approval."

Harry smirked. "Her father runs a business."

Remus reminded him. "But when it comes to you, she wouldn't."

They were right, and Harry could not deny it. The Quibbler had supported him in the war, because of the loyalty of the owner and his daughter. Harry had always thought that August and Xeno were few of the adults he could count on, at least Xeno he could. Like Molly, Albus and many others, Augusta had all been lies. Of course she had supported Harry, as he was a decoy to protect her grandson.

Remus had a feeling Harry would do this, but not so fast. He fully supported it, so did everyone who loved him. The twins were very vocal as well. But they knew that Harry needed to do it at his own pace, he had too big of a heart sometimes.

Harry finally admitted. "I spoke to her last night."

Regulus read the paper. "It will be a big blow."

Severus grunted. "Lucius will be upset you didn't give him a heads up."

Remus looked at him. "I doubt he hasn't had an earful."

Harry stepped in. "I wasn't the only one Luna sent an early copy to."

Severus shook his head. "Lucius will act soon. He has wanted to nail the man."

Alastor had come out with Neville. "He will need more than that. It would only be enough to oust him from school."

Harry shrugged. "Albus keeps coming, and Lucius will have whatever aid."

Regulus looked at his son. "Do you plan to go back?"

Harry shook his head. "Not if I can help it."

Remus agreed. "You have a life here."

Severus added. "You can help from here."

Harry stood. "The only thing I plan to do now, is to find Viktor, and make plans for a third date."

Though Severus and Moody looked for a moment to protest, they held their tongue. After the last twenty four hours, that was what he needed. Viktor was a good guy, and even they could see that. Though at moments like Harry being brought home unconscious, they had their doubts. Remus had to smile a bit, and was reminded Harry already seemed to have a share of dads.

Viktor arrived just in time for breakfast. "I was hoping I could steal Harry away for breakfast."

* * *

Albus could not believe this was happening, it had to be some kind of bad dream. The only comfort he had, word had come from Romania. Bill had found Harry, he had changed his looks, but found him. Albus would have gone there, but right now he had his hands full. The summer he was usually off and free of headaches, but this one was different. He would rather have avoided town like the plague, but his brother had sent word he needed to speak to him. He knew his brother would not contact him, if something wasn't up, they had very little contact.

As he left the school, he was happy they were out for the summer time. School had ended sooner than usual, of course because of the final battle. Most of the teachers had remained, and after Minerva, he had to wonder. He knew Hagrid he couldn't trust, the man was loyal to Harry.

He found his brother in his pub. "What is this about?"

Aberforth turned to him. "We haven't spoken since the war."

Albus ground his teeth. "We both know you aren't looking for tea."

Aberforth threw down a paper on the table. "I had quite the interesting read."

Albus smirked. "I didn't take you for one to read tabloids."

Aberforth motioned out front. "I got a whole delivery."

Albus crumpled up a piece. "You owe me….."

Aberforth smirked. "My bar? Not anymore it seems."

Albus stared at him. "I bought this place for you. You'd have been on the street."

Aberforth acciod another copy. He read a segment. "The headmaster has been ordered to repay a sum in the millions."

Albus tried to take it. "It is a mistake."

Aberforth kept reading. "The ministry will investigate if the headmaster has embezzled from school funds, or other students."

Albus wasn't listening. "I have never stolen."

Aberforth handed him forms. "I have been told the bar has been taken in payment to your debts."

Albus glared. "I paid for it with our mother's money."

Aberforth sneered. "Keep telling yourself that."

It was true, one of the true things that Albus had said. He had used the money from his mother, to buy this place for his brother. He perhaps felt some guilt, he had known the charges against his brother were false. But Aberforth was holding him back, and he had needed to be rid of him. He had bought this place, as his brother could find no work when he got released. He had bought the pub, and the little house behind, for him. His brother had helped during the war, but in spite of him. He was more than aware that Aberforth had helped Harry.

Aberforth had received two special surprises, along with word from the attorneys. The twins had brought the papers, and asked him if he would hand them out. The other had come from the young man as well. He had been quite surprised by it.

Albus stood. "I will get you this place back."

Aberforth called. "No need."

Albus turned back. "Have a new job I don't know about?"

Aberforth showed him a form. "The deed."

Albus glared at him. "I thought you said it was taken."

Aberforth smiled. "It seems the young Lord Black rewards loyalty and support."

Albus spat. "You're a traitor?"

Aberforth shrugged. "I aided him in the war. He thought I deserved to have my retirement still."

Albus growled. "First the Burrow and now you. Too bad he didn't consider any one else's retirements."

Aberforth laughed. "Oh I believe your retirement is likely on the minds of many."

Albus stormed towards the door. "And I know who is leading the charge."

Aberforth turned and looked at Fred, who Albus hadn't noticed. "Thank your young cousin for his generosity."

Fred smiled. "Harry doesn't want to hurt anyone. He knows you were never against him."

Out in town Albus saw all the stares. "What are you gawking at? You have nothing better to do?"

A man actually threw dirt at him. "Thief."

Another woman shouted. "Child snatcher. You won't come near my children."

Albus went into the tavern, as people were jeering at him. The man was not alone, in throwing dirt at him, and other items. And he could have sworn, women were hiding their children from him. The word, child snatcher, ran through his head. The paper had all but accused him of being a kidnapper. So he had taken Harry, he had not kidnapped him, he had given him to the Potters to raise. Molly had known where her nephew was. Perhaps the Blacks might be a bit upset, but much of the family was dark, and he had never trusted them.

He was surprised to find Molly and Arthur there. "I only saw you a few hours ago."

Molly reminded him. "I have found work in town."

Arthur grunted. "We should be retiring soon."

Albus sunk down at the table. "Harry will come to his senses."

Molly glared. "You said that before."

Arthur pointed at the paper. "He has already ruined us."

Molly nodded. "We have been evicted again from our apartment this time."

Albus smirked. "He could do much worse."

Arthur was confused. "How much worse could it be?"

Molly agreed. "You should hear what they call us."

Albus reminded them. "But we have our freedom."

Rosemerta came over. "We are closed for business."

Albus nodded to where some of his teachers sat. "You seem to be serving them."

Rosemerta pointed at a sign. "I have the right to refuse service."

Albus sneered. "You have best to remember how much I have served this town."

Rosemerta motioned to the door. "Oh I'll try and remember, when the Minister and governors meet here in a few days."

Arthur spoke. "Meet?"

Filius had appeared. "Oh haven't you heard Albus? The heads of house have been requested at a meeting."

The heads of house were needed, if the governors wanted to act, well fast. They had the final say, but it always took more time without the support. Lucius had acted on the paper, and had called a meeting of the governors and the heads of house already. And Fudge was only too happy to join, he was hoping it would soon become a ministry affair. He had wanted to be rid of Albus for a long time now.

Minerva called as she left. "Lucius is hoping Harry may return for it. It would of course be needed, to press charges."

**please continue to review**


	15. London return

Harry knew he had to return back to the UK. The moment he had the story published, he knew what he would have to do. Albus was never going to leave him alone, but he would come harder now. Harry had blown what little power he had left, and the man would become desperate. All Harry wanted was to be able to have a normal life. He planned to make his future life here, with the jobs at the school, and with Viktor as well. He had found a life here with Neville and Remus, Severus of course as well. And now he had Moody and his dad in his life. He had no idea how he felt about having his dad in his life, but he wanted to get to know him. There was so much confusion, but also happiness for him here.

Viktor had no idea what he was going to walk into, when he came to pick up Harry. He knew Harry was dealing with a shock, when he met his dad. He had left the night before to give them time, but he wanted to make sure Harry was okay.

Viktor saw the paper. "You did it?"

Harry nodded. "I knew it was time."

Severus spoke. "We'll have to consider going back."

Neville agreed. "Albus will come if we don't."

Harry sighed. "I know."

Moody eyed Viktor. "Perhaps this is the wrong time."

Viktor nodded. "I can wait. I'd like to come with you."

Harry cut in. "I'd like to go to breakfast."

Regulus wasn't certain. "We have plans to speak of."

Remus helped Harry. "It might be good for Harry."

Viktor smiled. "I'd like that."

Harry kissed Remus on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

Regulus worried as he left. "He is upset."

Moody agreed. "We have things to discus."

Remus smirked. "And it has nothing to do with the date?"

Regulus ground his teeth. "He has a lot to deal with."

Severus agreed with Remus. "He needs this."

Though Severus had not been keen on him, Viktor had a slight ally in the man. He was as protective of Harry as the others, as odd as it seemed still. But like Remus and Neville, he could see how much Harry needed his new life here. Harry was about to do what he hadn't wanted to do, return back and face those who hurt him. And right now, he needed to be reminded of why he was doing it. He needed to show Albus and others, that he was not some kind of doormat. He had been hurt and used badly, and he needed to show people couldn't get away with it.

Viktor had been willing to back off, when the others said it wasn't a good time. But he knew Harry needed out of there, and to smile a bit too. He planned to go to the UK with Harry. And he had no doubt that he'd not be the only one, Charlie would come, and perhaps even Fleur.

Harry saw they went to the restaurant they saw each other first when Harry came back. "I like this place."

Viktor was happy. "The brunch here is good as well."

Harry looked out on the gardens. "I hope we can dine here soon again."

Viktor squeezed his hand. "You will come back when this is done."

Harry agreed. "I have a job, two jobs, I plan to return for."

Viktor hurt. "Just work?"

Harry played coy. "Oh, well I do love the house, and Nev and the others plan to stay."

Viktor pouted. "Maybe I'll reconsider a trip."

Harry was surprised, he knew what Viktor meant. "You're coming?"

Vik nodded. "I wouldn't let you face this alone."

Harry kissed him. "Thank you."

Vik reminded him. "You'll have a lot of support. Including Charlie."

Harry smirked. "Dragging him along for protection?"

Viktor laughed. "Didn't think about that."

Harry shook his head. "They will warm up."

Viktor hoped. "Charlie will come for you."

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't have to."

Vik cut him off. "You are his cousin, and he cares about you."

Harry had a tiny smile. "Might also be worried the twins would hex him if not."

Vik laughed. "Maybe a bit. But maybe we can switch topics."

Harry readily agreed. "I came out, to get my mind off this."

Harry knew what was waiting for him back home after brunch. And he knew he had to face it, and he was ready, he knew that he was. But for now he just needed to focus on something else. He really wasn't surprised that Charlie would come, and not because of the twins. He had only been here for a short time, but had grown close to both his cousin and Viktor. He thought Fleur may come, but he wasn't certain. He knew she had not returned since her break up with Bill. Bill was here in the country anyways, but there were memories.

Harry wondered as Viktor laughed a bit. "What is so funny?"

Viktor smiled. "Your moustache."

Harry was confused. "I have none."

Viktor ran his finger along Harry's lip. "There."

Harry flushed. "Thanks."

Viktor kissed him. "Just makes your lips sweeter."

Harry's color rose. "Cappuccino, I have never had one before."

Viktor shrugged. "You'll just have to keep me around to help."

Harry kissed him. "I think I have other reasons to keep you."

Viktor smiled. "Does that mean you will call me your boyfriend?"

Harry smirked. "I don't believe I said that."

Viktor huffed. "You are the most stubborn man I have ever met."

Harry knew it. "And you know you like it."

Viktor conceded that. "I must be crazy."

The two of them had a nice meal, uninterrupted like their last one. Their number of kisses had doubled now, easier since the first kiss. But Harry wasn't ready to rush into anything. He knew people would laugh, especially the twins, that he thought of this as rushing. But his life had been turned upside down, and he had so much to face. But he definitely wanted Vik to be his boyfriend, hopefully the love of his life, and more.

Viktor went to take him back. "We will have more of this soon, I swear."

* * *

Albus had never been a man to run away from his problems, but he found himself hiding. He got death stares from every member of his staff. He was surprised, he didn't really understand. Harry was not the hero, these people owed him nothing. Oh he saved the school a few times, but not like Neville in the end. And it wasn't like he was one of the best students either; he had lucked his way through most of the classes. He was more like his adoptive father than Lily that was for certain. But other than those who never taught Harry, the boy seemed loved. Hagrid he was sure he was lucky the man didn't have a wand, even though he had been cleared and was allowed one now. But he was no surprise; Albus knew the man adored Harry, ever since he had taken the baby from the house. Hagrid had liked Fabian's dads, both of them, so this changed nothing.

The day after the news had come out; it seemed he had to venture out of his private rooms. He had been summoned to London, to attend a meeting of the school governors. He knew that was a bad sign, usually Lucius would just come to deal with him.

He heard a voice as he headed in. "So you appear."

Albus turned and looked at the man. "I thought us rid of you."

Fudge smirked. "You tried, but as always, failed."

Albus smirked. "Don't get too comfortable Fudge."

Cornelius motioned to the door. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

Albus went to open the door. "I don't plan to retire."

Cornelius shrugged. "Your plans may be changing Albus."

Lucius was in the room. "Good you're here, we worried you may not show."

Albus turned to him. "Or so you hoped."

One of the others raised an eyebrow. "And why would we want that? We sent for you."

Albus didn't buy it. "Because if I didn't show you could act as if I agreed."

Lucius motioned to a seat. "Not for this."

Albus remained on his feet. "And what is this?"

Lucius took his own. "A meeting to remove you from the school."

Albus knew. "We both know you can't."

Lucius smirked. "Oh Albus how little you know."

Albus looked around. "Can't count?"

Unless he committed a crime they could prove, they couldn't. He had a pardon for his actions in the war, and committed none since. His actions against Harry/Fabian were questionable, but would not be enough. The governors could oust for him other reasons, but they needed backing. They had to have all of the school heads backing him. Until recently he'd believe that wouldn't happen, but it seems it had. But they'd also have to have the votes of half of the governors. And that didn't mean the half who sat regularly, those in the room now, but the full body. If they couldn't sit them, they'd have to go to the Wizengamot. All the lords had a seat on both.

Lucius had to work quickly, but he had managed to assemble half of the body. Some were not here, but those who weren't, had signed off on it. Many had once supported Albus, but the news had changed this all. There were still a few who would not act.

Lord Sloth passed the form towards him. "I believe you can count."

Albus looked down. "How did you bribe them?"

Lucius smirked. "Bribe? A serious accusation."

Albus shot him a look. "You have in the past."

Lucius reminded him. "As your spy."

Albus noticed. "Lord Black is on here."

Cornelius shook his head. "Surprised? Or do you have amnesia to who he is."

Albus growled. "He isn't here."

Lucius reminded him. "Neither are many of the others."

Albus smirked. "But he has to be in the country, I have the right to confront him."

Cornelius reminded him. "Unless he has a proxy."

Albus pointed out. "It has to be family."

Lucius agreed. "Why he couldn't use Potter as well."

Albus stood. "Prewett and Black are both on here."

A voice came from behind. "That is why we are here."

Albus turned, and was not sure who to expect behind him. For a moment he believed Harry may have come back. He had been told the boy had changed his looks, but it wasn't Harry who stood behind him. There was a member of both families behind him. He was surprised; he would have thought that the twins would come alone. As members of both families, they could easily each have held a proxy for Harry. Unless he named an heir, one of Molly's children was next for Prewett. But while Fred was there, Andromeda stood next to him, not his brother.

Andromeda had been surprised, but happy to help her nephew out. She and Narcissa had met Harry before he left, and welcomed him into their family. Harry reminded her, if he died without having or naming an heir, she and Tonks came next. He had re-instated them into the family.

Andromeda came forward. "I act on my young kin's behalf."

Fred added. "He was happy to give proxy."

Albus shook his head. "I am owed a full meeting to defend myself."

Lucius unfortunately agreed. "In three weeks' time. But you are temporarily removed."

Fudge added. "The school wards have been changed. You can't enter until this is cleared."

Albus went to leave. "I will regain the school."

Lucius called. "I'd be looking for a new home."

Fred followed him out. "I am so glad my little brother asked me to be here."

Albus sneered. "Giving you power, to do his dirty work."

Fred showed him a form. "He named me his heir, until he has his own. But I'd have paid him for the honor."

George had come around the bend. "It would be our pleasure."

Albus saw Andromeda and glared. "The little brat is too much of a coward to return and face me himself."

Once again a voice came from behind. "Coward? I don't believe anyone has called me one before."

He turned, and standing behind him was Harry. Harry had changed his looks, but there was no doubt who the young man was. He was a definite Black, though there was the looks of the Prewett family in there a bit too. He was shocked to see Harry return, but his eyes went to the man who stood next to him. He could have sworn that it was Sirius standing next to Harry. But the man was dead, there was no doubt.

Regulus smiled. "It seems a happy little reunion is in store."

**please continue to review**


	16. cold reunion

Harry had not been certain if he would come that morning. It was why he asked his Aunt and Fred to come for him. He could have just sent the twins, but his dad thought he should ask Andromeda. He was not the adopted heir but one by blood, but it would still show more power. He had officially named Fred as the Prewett heir, as he was the older twin. Charlie swore he understood, and Harry was always the closest to Fred. He hoped he would replace Fred in a few years, with his own children, but he knew the risks. He could have named George or Charlie heir to Black, but he had family much closer, and had named Tonks his official heir. His dad had not seen Andromeda or Narcissa yet, or told them he was alive. He had known it would be a shock, but his attention was on his son. When Harry decided to come today, he insisted on coming with him. He knew he would run into Andromeda, and it perhaps was not the best way, but he went. He hoped his cousin would forgive him the shock. Moody was in London and having a reunion of his own, but he was not with Harry at the moment.

Albus looked at the man, and he realized who it had to be. Though on quick glance it had looked like Sirius, he knew it wasn't, even if he didn't know the man dead. The man didn't share Sirius' good looks, though Harry did, but there was a deep resemblance. The man was dead too.

Albus was speechless. "You're….."

Harry smiled. "Dead? It seems not."

Regulus looked at Andromeda and back. "I was shocked to learn my son was alive."

Albus sneered. "He was better off without you."

Harry was boiling over. "With abusive relatives? I can't even call them that, we share no blood."

Albus turned to him. "Lily died for you, and gave you her blood. You seemed to have thrown that away."

Harry didn't back down. "I am grateful for what she did for me, their love for me. They didn't know who I was."

Albus sneered. "Quick to shed her muggle born blood though? So proud of your old blood?"

Harry didn't deny it. "I am."

Albus looked towards the governors and back. "You have become their lackey."

Harry smirked. "Lackey?"

Albus watched Lucius come over. "You walked right into his hands."

Lucius had heard. "He came to me."

Harry agreed. "I am done being a pawn."

Albus sneered. "You told me you'd never come back."

Harry corrected him. "I told you I'd never come back, if you left me alone."

He had told the man, back off and he would go away. He had walked out of that office, intending never to return back to this place. But he had known deep down that it would never happen. He had known this man would never back off, he would never let Harry just walk away from him. Albus had proven him right of course, and much quicker than he expected. It wasn't just Bill in Romania, but Hermione and Ron in France. He wondered if the two of them were still there. He was sure they would soon return here if they were.

Albus didn't doubt the boy would have hid; he was a coward after all. But Albus had needed him and Neville here, to do damage control. The little boy would never have had the backbone to do this, without the likes of Lucius. The boy was born to be a pawn.

Albus looked at Regulus. "Crawl back under whatever rock you came out from under."

Regulus didn't back down. "Oh Albus, I'm not going anywhere."

Albus looked at Harry. "This vote will be thrown out because of you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Albus pointed at Regulus. "You aren't Lord Black with him alive."

Regulus corrected him. "When I was declared dead, my brother became Lord. My son is legally Lord Black."

Albus ground his teeth. "Quite the legacy to give a child."

Harry cut in. "I am proud to be the grandson of Orion Black, great-grandson of Arcturus Black."

Albus scoffed. "You are not the child I knew."

Harry agreed. "I am neither a child, nor the pawn you controlled."

Regulus held his son by the arms. "You are going down Albus."

Albus smirked. "Forced to retire? Even if you succeed, do you think that'll stop me?"

Harry clenched his fists. "Just the start Albus."

Albus reminded him. "I have a full pardon."

Regulus eyed him. "Oh Albus, do I have to remind you what my son has access to?"

Albus glared. "That has nothing to do with this."

Regulus shrugged. "It has everything to do with protecting his great-grandson."

Albus blanched. "You will regret it."

Regulus held his son. "Oh no Albus, if anyone regrets it, it won't be me."

Albus looked at Harry before he left. "This isn't over."

Harry looked at his dad, wondering what he was speaking of. Regulus promised him answers, but this wasn't the place for them. He looked over at Andromeda, and he knew there were other matters. He definitely hadn't planned to be reunited with his family like this. He had known she was here for Harry, so he knew it would happen here, but he felt bad. Like his brother, he had always been fond of his cousin.

Albus headed for the school, where he found out the wards were in fact changed. He headed to the small flat where Molly and Arthur had been renting since being kicked out of the Burrow. It was only two bedroom, but Ginny was the only one home still.

Molly let him in. "What happened?"

Albus snarled as he told them. "The audacity."

Arthur came into the room. "You can convince them surely?"

Albus shook his head. "Not with Harry back."

Molly was shocked. "He came back?"

Albus reminded her. "We knew after the article, he likely would."

Arthur sunk down at the table. "He can't ruin our life anymore. He took everything."

Molly agreed. "We have no money, no home….."

Albus broke in. "How soon you forget."

Molly looked up. "He can't know. Even Sirius didn't, Orion only told…"

Albus burst the bubble. "Regulus is alive."

Molly was shocked. "My brother's whore is alive?"

Molly had never believed when her brother had got together with the man. Even if he was a spy, he was a Black. Yes they were distant Blacks too, but they were removed from that part of the family. She was an old-blood, and proud of the Prewett blood, but not of the Black blood. Her husband had no idea what they spoke of. He was far too removed, and only those involved had known.

Molly tried to find hope. "The boy knows we owe him blood debts and has never used them, I don't think he has the balls."

* * *

Draco and Pansy had come to the manor. They weren't sure why, but Draco's mother had asked him to come. He knew his dad was going to a governors meeting, and was sure it had something to do with that. Of course they had seen the news; Draco had seen it before it had come out. He was interning with his father that summer, before law school. Pansy had come with him, they weren't officially engaged, but it was only time. If arranged marriages were still allowed, they'd have been, their mothers wanted them married since babies. But for the two of them, it was love.

He was a bit surprised when he found his Uncle Ted there. He had met the man a few times since the end of the war, now that it was safe. He was fond of the couple, and happy his mother had her sister back. But the real surprise was the influx of red heads in the room.

He eyed one of the older ones. "You're the dragon one."

Charlie nodded. "Charlie."

Pansy was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Draco agreed. "Thought you were off on the continent."

Fred answered. "Here supporting Harry of course."

George agreed. "Why we are all here."

Ted noticed his wife come in. "How did it go?"

Andromeda was pale. "Like we thought."

Draco noticed her color. "Then why do you look like you have seen a ghost."

Narcissa almost fainted. "Because she has."

Draco turned to see who made his mother so pale. "Is that….."

Harry was by the man's side. "My father, Regulus."

Andromeda finally found her voice. "You have been alive all this time?"

Regulus nodded. "I recovered on the continent. I thought it safer to remain."

Harry added. "He thought me dead."

Narcissa finally spoke. "You have been missed."

Andromeda agreed. "Don't think we'll forgive you so eerily for letting us mourn you."

Regulus had a faint smile. "I haven't forgotten you."

He knew he had a lot to answer to. He didn't just let his brother believe him dead, he had other family members. He had known in war times it was too dangerous, but he could have sent word. He knew his cousins would forgive him, they would understand what he had to do. It was his son who he needed to earn the trust of. He hoped being here for Harry, and helping him deal with Albus, would help him do so. Harry would need the backing of all of those in his family, and other allies he had. And he had more than he may think.

Narcissa shared a look with her husband, as they all took a seat. He had told her he had a shock, and to gather the others, but not about what. As Regulus told them the story, she had to wonder where Tonks was. She was the obvious missing one.

Tonks answered her Aunt's question. "Right here."

Andromeda turned to her. "You disappeared quickly."

Harry noted. "You don't seem shocked by our ghost."

Tonks turned. "Because of my own."

Moody appeared next to her. "I haven't been knitting at Grimmauld."

Lucius stared at the man. "I heard rumors."

Moody shrugged. "I let her have the eye, though glad Harry returned it."

Narcissa looked at Harry. "You come bringing many secrets."

Harry didn't deny it. "I only learned they were alive recently."

Remus had come in with Severus. "It seems we are late."

Lucius clapped Severus on the arm. "I believed you'd be there."

Severus reminded him. "I signed the form. The old man didn't question I wasn't there?"

Fred looked at him. "Why would he?"

Lucius smirked. "Old man hasn't realized you are Lord Prince."

He had not been cut out of the will, only hi mother had been. Severus had been informed years later, on the death of his Uncle. He was now Lord Prince, something he had managed to keep hidden for a great deal of time. He knew it would be dangerous, for Albus or the other side to know. The lords had money and power, and he'd have been more a target. He kept alive as a lowly potions master on both sides.

Harry looked to his dad. "What did you mean?"

Lucius agreed. "What does Harry have?"

Regulus shook his head. "I don't know if I have the right."

Fred pointed out. "You told Albus."

Lucius agreed. "We need to out the man."

Regulus looked to his son. "There are two debts of right owed you, one by Albus and one by Molly."

Harry was confused. "I know about the blood rights….."

Lucius cut in. "Debt of right is another matter."

Regulus explained. "Arcturus saved Albus' family from ruin, after his father went to prison."

That startled Harry. "Why does he hate the Blacks so much?"

Regulus smirked. "Arcturus knew Albus helped Grindewald. He got him a pardon, but on a debt of right."

Lucius explained. "It's like a bond for muggles. Albus was sworn to uphold the honor and laws of the Black family."

Moody ended. "If he failed, he'd face prison. These crimes are not covered by the pardon he received."

Harry realized. "I could have him arrested?"

Regulus nodded. "It may be hard to get him convicted on such old crimes."

George asked. "Our mother?"

Fred agreed. "Our parents aren't criminals."

Moody agreed, debt of right was not always a criminal treaty. This was a personal bond, and was in the Prewett line. Molly had sworn one, to have the land for the Burrow. She didn't gain ownership, how Harry took it back, but the bond was required. It was in the family deed, and Molly agreed to it. She had sworn to keep faith with her family, and to never betray them. How she had tuned on Harry, given him away, used him as a pawn, she could be destroyed by it. There were no money or house to take, but he could destroy them. He could remove them from the family, he could ensure their descendants were as well. They would no longer be able to claim old blood connections, which were important in that world. Harry could of course keep those he chose, like the twins and Charlie on the list. The problem was, that the Prewett forms Regulus had no idea where they were. They would not be in the Black vaults, and there was a chance that Molly had them. They couldn't be destroyed, but hidden.

Fred shrugged. "I guess maybe it's time for you to have a reunion with Percy. If anyone knows where those forms are, it would be the prat."

**please continue to review**


	17. just desserts

Harry was surprised to find that Charlie had already acted for him. He reminded Harry that Percy had tried to tell Charlie the truth. Percy had been a prat in school, but Charlie thought he had grown up. He had not had much contact with his brother, he hadn't believed him back then. But Charlie not only encouraged Harry to meet with Percy, but arranged it. Percy had been appointed an under minister since the end of the war, and he had recently been married they were told. It seemed soon after the war, but it seemed like he and Penny had eloped. Harry was reminded how many people he trusted had turned out to be false. He decided maybe it was time to consider those he had turned his back on. He had seen Fudge had his uses, his attack on Harry had been on Albus really. Maybe he had another cousin he might not need to disinherit.

Percy was willing to meet with them, and invited them to his home. He had a townhouse down from the Malfoy home, and it would be more private. It wasn't as luxurious as the Malfoy home, but was a step up from the Burrow for sure.

Harry looked at the door. "Are we sure about this?"

Fred smirked. "He was always a prat, even if he knew the truth."

George reminded him. "You were the one who recommended it."

Fred didn't deny it. "We could just break in….."

Charlie cut him off. "I don't think we need to go so far."

Percy's voice came from the door. "Happy to hear that. My wife is a member of the law enforcement office."

Harry turned to him. "I had heard you wed."

Percy ushered them in. "Penny did law school, and now works for Lord Bones, Amelia's brother who took over."

Fred added. "Susan's father I believe."

Penny appeared. "Law is in the family. Unfortunately your future sister in law as well."

George looked sick. "They are no family of ours."

Percy surprised them. "I hear the three of you have gone Prewett."

Fred confirmed it. "We will keep the company name."

Harry looked at Percy. "I am told you knew about me."

Percy looked at him. "That you are my cousin Fabian? I found the papers."

Harry was surprised. "Papers?"

Percy handed him forms. "I assume these are what you came for."

Percy had not been told, only those who were needed had been. Bill would have been heir, but Charlie had been abroad. Percy was a prat, and the twins were too close to Harry, and too noble. Ron and Ginny had found out when Harry was in school, to control him. Percy had stumbled on the papers shortly before his falling out with their parents. He had confronted them, and it was one reason he left. He had taken the forms, and planned to let Harry know, when it was safe. He had tried to tell Charlie, in hopes he could tell the twins, and they could keep Harry safe. He had not told Fudge, as it was a family issue. He had taken the right of deed, and it was the only reason his parents tried to get him to come back.

Percy admitted he had been a prat in school, but he had grown up. Like Charlie and the twins, he grew up actually believing what his parents said about honor, even if they didn't. He was content to hand over the forms to Harry.

Percy mentioned. "I hear you have legally changed your name as well."

Harry nodded. "I am trying to get used to Fabian."

Fred thought. "You should love the name, makes us closer."

Charlie smirked. "May be all the more reason to change it."

Percy motioned. "You are welcome to stay for dinner."

Harry stood. "I have plans this evening."

Penny spoke. "Your cousin would….."

Percy cut off his wife. "I understand if he isn't ready."

Harry cut in. "I definitely want a rain check, I just have plans. I'd like to get to know the grown up version of Percy."

Fred surprised himself. "I am a bit famished."

George joined. "Our girls are both working."

Percy looked at Charlie. "You are welcome too."

Charlie shook his head. "Like Harry, I have plans."

Fred smirked. "Double date."

George added. "With our former sister in law."

Charlie was red. "Fleur is just a friend."

Harry pocketed the forms. "Thank you."

Percy offered his hand. "Happy to prove more of our family has honor."

Harry shook it. "Happy to see it. And I will expect an invite before I go back to Romania."

The twins surprised themselves and Percy, when they stayed for dinner. The twins definitely had the worst bond with him as kids, even worse than the opinion Ron had of him. They had of course been the pranksters, and he had been the rule enforcer at school and home. But they could see he at least had some honor, and had grown up. And they were willing to accept the olive branch.

Harry and Charlie headed out, to go back to Grimmauld for a bit. Harry had promised to check in with his dad, Moody and Remus, before he went out for dinner. Fleur had insisted on coming, even facing her ex, to support Harry while he was there.

Unfortunately they were due for another reunion. "Harry, we're so happy to see you."

Harry ground his teeth. "Fabian, but you can call me Lord Potter-Black."

Ron smirked. "Big headed as always."

Hermione elbowed him. "We have been hoping to see you for weeks."

Harry didn't doubt it. "The reason you were haunting France I hear."

Ron smirked. "We were there for business."

Harry snorted. "Business? Since when does working in muggle artifacts send you to France."

Hermione calmed Ron. "I am interning in the ministry, in international relations in prep for law school. Ron came with me."

Charlie whispered. "The brown noser is in two departments."

Harry went to move past them. "I have had enough of this reunion as I can stomach."

Ron stopped him. "We need to talk about our family."

Harry pulled away. "I don't belong to the same family as you thanks."

Ron was red. "Short memory?"

Harry smirked. "Oh no, I just plan to follow an old Black tradition."

Hermione blanched. "I wouldn't do something you'll regret."

Harry stared at her. "No regrets here. And I wouldn't get comfortable in your job."

Harry had plans, and not just for Albus and for the senior Weasleys. He had come back, and he would make sure they'd all pay for what they did. These two were paid to befriend him, and had known the truth about him. They knew he was not the hero, and that he was Ron's cousin as well. Ginny was still in school, not much he could do to her, but these two should watch their back.

Harry pushed past. "I plan to settle all my scores before I leave for good this time."

* * *

Harry and Charlie headed out into town to meet Fleur and Victor. Charlie was attracted to Fleur, and he definitely flirted with her. He knew it was odd, considering she had been his sister in law until only a week ago. But he saw what she was, all his brother seemed to be oblivious about. He could admit he'd like to date, but he had to take it slow. And for now, their focus was on Fabian and helping him. The twins were engaged, but not talking wedding plans, until this was settled as well. Fabian wanted to return to Romania in time for the school year, with this all sorted out. He wanted to start his new life as Fabian, be ready for the name, and not just the looks.

Fleur and Viktor were waiting for them at a restaurant off of Diagon Alley. They could have come here straight from Percy's, but hadn't. If they hadn't gone home, Moody and his dad would likely have come looking for them. Severus was looking positively reasonable.

Viktor kissed him. "How did it go?"

Harry told them ending with. "I took a rain check."

Fleur had never met Percy. "I am glad he would help."

Charlie turned to her. "How was the trip?"

Fleur shrugged. "Not bad. Gabrielle wanted to come but I sent her home."

Harry felt bad. "I feel bad cutting short her vacation."

Fleur reminded him. "She understands. And I want to be here for you."

Viktor joined in. "You have all the support you need."

Harry noticed a look on Viktor. "You look like you had quite the day."

Viktor groaned. "I ran into my former ball date."

Charlie spoke up. "Oh, so did we."

Fleur wondered. "I wondered what she'd think if she knew you two were dating."

Harry ground his teeth. "Jealous. She is stuck with the red-headed prat."

Charlie took offense. "There is nothing wrong with red hair."

Harry agreed. "Just certain ones."

They headed into the restaurant, and Harry thought about Hermione. He had looked into her, and had already known about her two jobs. He had turned to Lucius for some help. She would soon learn that she was kicked out of law school, and the job in Lord Bones' office as well. Integrity and a clear background were keys to law school. Her part in the lies about Harry, and some support from Lucius, had been enough. He didn't have a say in her other position, but it was only summer work. And being kicked out of law school, would be on official record, it would make it nearly impossible for her to get into another program. Unfortunately Ron worked for his dad, but Harry soon hoped Arthur would be jobless. He also purchased the building where they were renting, a good investment, and they were soon to be evicted.

Fleur shared a look with Charlie and Viktor, as she listened to Harry. She was a bit surprised, it was a bit out of character for him. Harry had never been one for revenge, and she was surprised he'd take it this far. But she was happy he was, he deserved to have justice.

Fleur assured him. "It's justice, not vengeance."

Harry was uncertain a moment. "Albus accused me of being Lucius' lackey."

Viktor shook his head. "You just have common goals."

Charlie agreed. "Lucius seems far more reasonable than before."

Harry looked at the menu. "I want to focus on something else."

Viktor agreed. "Like dinner with your boyfriend?"

Harry kissed him. "The term is growing on me."

Fleur smirked. "Not giving up the game so soon?"

Charlie elbowed her. "You're just upset I was right."

Harry whispered to Viktor. "I am sure they will soon prove us right."

Unfortunately again they were to be uninterrupted. "I should have known."

Harry bit back his anger. "Following us again?"

Bill was glaring at his brother. "The rumors were true about you and my whore?"

Charlie stood. "I'd take back your words before I hex you."

Bill looked at Fleur. "Found a new Weasley to defend you I see."

Fleur put a hand on Charlie. "I don't need anyone to fight my battles. You aren't worth it."

She reminded Charlie that they didn't need trouble. She was happy that he would defend her, but she was telling the truth. She could defend herself, both physically and vocally as well. But her ex-husband, the term was proper now as of a week ago, was not worth any of it. They planned to celebrate the divorce, when they got back to Romania. Her marriage to him was the worst mistake she made in her life.

Bill looked at Harry. "I am told I have you to thank."

Harry looked innocent. "For what?"

Bill was red. "For being fired."

Fleur smiled. "Fired? But you were the star of the bank."

Charlie agreed. "You bragged more than Percy."

Bill ground his teeth. "For helping the family. I have been accused of tampering with legal papers."

Viktor looked up. "Sounds like fraud. I'd think you'd be arrested for that."

Bill bit. "I was. I am on bail, and have to face court tomorrow."

Harry shrugged. "You should be glad our justice system works so fast."

Bill glared. "I could face three years in prison."

Harry didn't feel guilt. "The prison I was locked in for seventeen years, three years seems to be a minor price."

Bill went to leave. "Karma will bite you."

Harry laughed. "I happen to think it is finally on my side."

Bill, Hermione and Ron would all soon be facing their consequences. Lucius warned him, Bill likely would not get prison or only a year. But he would be on parole, and he would never get work in that field again. Albus and the senior Weasleys were his main target, the couple and their right of deed came next, but the others were not forgotten. Harry had filed the Black right of deed that afternoon, before he met with Percy. He was meeting with the Wizengamot tomorrow, to convince them to press charges against Albus, on such old crimes.

Viktor raised his glass. "To Fabian, and to everyone else getting their just desserts."

**please continue to review**


	18. Sweet Justice

Harry had been feeling nervous about the meeting with the Wizengamot. He had never been before them, and it made him sick. He was in truth not a petitioner; he was a member of the House of Lords. Neville had come with him, as had Severus, they both held seats. Severus had never actually sat in it, but he was Lord Prince. Neville was allowed to use the title of Lord Longbottom, ever since he came of age. His father was alive, but because of his physical state, his proxy went to his son. Augusta had held the seat for her son and later grandson, but that had ended. Frank had never had an interest in being a lord, and had allowed his mother to continue, even when not in the hospital. Frank had been a baby when his father died, his father much older than his mother, and she had held the seat for him as a minor.

Harry walked into the room, not knowing really what to expect. He was reminded he had support, not just Severus and Neville. Lucius of course had a seat, and held a lot of sway in the body. Not to mention he held two seats himself, and he had a lot of respect.

Fudge met him at the door. "Lord Potter-Black."

Harry turned to the man. "Minister."

Cornelius walked with him. "I hope you are aware, any media against you….."

Harry cut him off. "My cousin Percy already spoke for you."

Fudge stopped. "You of course have any support I may give."

Harry nodded curtly. "My cousin's husband has assured me of that."

Fudge knew he spoke of Lucius. "It is little secret I have wanted to bring the man down."

Harry smirked. "Perhaps your timing could have been better."

Fudge didn't deny it. "He left me little choice."

Harry didn't disagree. "Hopefully you have better restraint now."

Fudge smiled. "I am at your service."

Lucius appeared in front of them. "We are almost ready."

Fudge noticed a commotion as they were about to go in. "What is this?"

A guard pointed. "This woman is trying to enter."

Augusta was fuming. "I have…"

Neville appeared. "You no longer have a place here."

Augusta turned to him. "Neville….."

Neville pushed past the woman, and with Harry he went inside. He still loved her; he could not deny that even to himself. But the pain was deep from all of her lies. He had not kicked her out of the home, and until now let her hold the seat. Though he hated she had lied to him, he knew she had loved him, still loved him. She had been the only mother he had known, which like Molly's betrayal of Harry, made it all the worse. But he took the sea today, as he knew it was needed. He doubted he could trust her support against Albus in this.

Regulus had not come, as his son still held his seat. Regulus had officially and legally come back from the dead though. He could have claimed his title back if he chose, but he spoke to his attorneys, and allowed his son to keep it. He never had an interest in being Lord Black.

One of the lords stood. "I believe we have a petition before us. I invite the lord to speak."

Harry took a step forward. "I am Lord Fabian Prewett-Black, Lord Potter-Black, and have come to call upon two rights of debt."

The man nodded. "State your claim."

He started with the easiest. "I wish to strip Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and three of their children, of their Black and Prewett rights."

The man read the deed. "You have the right. What children will you have struck?"

Harry spoke. "William Arthur, Ginnevra Molly and Ronald Bilius, as well as any descendants of those. And from both families."

The man performed a spell and nodded. "And the other right of debt."

Harry passed it over. "I wish to have the charges against Albus Dumbledore reinstated."

One of the ladies stood. "These charges are quite old."

The Lord agreed. "He has received a pardon."

Harry clarified. "Not for the charges from back then. My great-grandsire Lord Arcturus simply spoke in bond for him."

Another voice chimed in. "He has done a great deal….."

Harry glared. "He swore an oath that he would defend the laws and the Black family, till his death."

Lucius added. "I doubt any would argue kidnapping the Black hair and using him as a pawn in mortal danger, does not uphold that."

The first woman reluctantly agreed. "Unfortunately those are covered by his pardon."

Harry nodded. "Yes, but while he can't be tried for the crimes against me, the crimes can remove his earlier release."

Harry held his breath, and hoped this would work. He would get the man ousted from the school, but he had to have more. Albus would come after him, if he was a free man. He wasn't afraid of Albus, but he wanted the man to pay once and for all. The Prewett family was old blood, but had no title, unlike the Dumbledores, they never did. But they were a rarity, in that they did have a seat on the school governors. A member of the family had served the school for decades as a headmaster, and had been granted his family a seat. But Harry still held the sway of two families here. He was glad Molly and her kids were removed, from both families, meaning they could claim no old blood connections.

The first lord spoke. "We have all said that he went way too far in the war."

Another spoke. "But he was given that right. We could do nothing about it."

Harry smiled. "That's the thing, you can now."

Lucius spoke. "I believe perhaps a vote is needed."

A vote was taken and Harry released his breath. "Yes."

The leader turned to him. "Albus Dumbledore will be arrested before sun down."

Harry inclined his head. "I am grateful to see justice done."

The Lady seemed still uncertain, one of few who voted against it. "Justice? Or Vengeance?"

Harry turned to her. "Justice. And for how many others, who because of an ill-given pardon, would never have it."

The woman smirked. "Your family gave him his first."

Harry clarified. "My great-grandsire gave a teen a bond, believing he could change, not a free pass."

Lucius came with Harry as the meeting ended. "You'd have done your grandsire proud."

Harry looked at him. "Did you know him well?"

Lucius shrugged. "He was Narcissa's Uncle after all. I think even my father would have been keen to know you."

Abraxas and Orion were old pure bloods, they were extremely traditional men who stuck to the old laws. Harry remembered being told, Arcturus had far more of a sense of humor, than his son ever had. It was for Arcturus' sake, that Sirius' Uncle had left him money, as well as his own. He had known if the old man was alive, he'd have supported his grandson. Arcturus had made a mistake, but he had not pardoned the man, but only given him a debt of right. He made sure Albus could answer for the crimes later, if he didn't clean up his act. And because of that, the man would be arrested, and many of his victims would have justice. He may not be tried for his recent crimes, but he would still be arrested.

Regulus was proud of his son when he heard. "Moody returned to work today, to do the honors."

* * *

Albus had been living in a small house in Wales since this all happened. His brother was a fool, he thought Albus had sold all of them off. Albus had, but he had bought a further home with his mother's money. Godric's Hollow was not a Potter home, it was the Dumbledore family home. Kendra didn't lose it, or another home in England, when her husband was arrested, because they belonged to her family. The money from Kendra belonged to Aberforth, she had named him her heir, before her husband was arrested. Albus' father lost all the titles and most of the land that should have been Albus', save some of the money. Albus resented this, he was the older son, it should have been his.

He stood looking out on the hills, and his eyes went to the fields. There were goats out there, and it made him think of his brother. It had been too easy to get his brother arrested, to get him out of his way. To this day, his brother never suspected it was him who had him falsely arrested.

A voice came from behind. "A nice place to raise goats."

Albus turned. "How….?"

Aberforth sneered. "The bank still tells me things about my vaults, even if you all but emptied them."

Albus brushed him off. "It should have been mine. She should have changed the will after father was arrested."

Aberforth came across. "She already feared what you'd do with it."

Albus smirked. "She trusted the criminal son."

Aberforth shocked him. "We both know there is only one criminal in our family."

Albus was red. "One of us has been in prison I remind you."

Aberforth didn't back down. "And we both know why. And it seems you will soon know the looks of a cell."

Albus reminded him. "I have a pardon."

Aberforth stepped back. "Did you really think he'd stop with the school."

Albus ground his teeth. "That boy has nothing."

Aberforth laughed. "A little thing called a deed."

Albus wouldn't believe him. Even Harry would never call upon the deed, there is no way. And the worst Harry could do, was have Albus thrown out of the school and have him pay a huge fine. Albus was not in the family to kick out, and he already lost his money and his school. Harry would have to convince the court, even with the right of deed, to press charges against him. The charges were old, and he was hero.

Aberforth had not come alone. They had spoken to him, and he had proven only too happy to help out. It turns out, the young Lord Black found proof, Albus had set him up with the goats. And like other charges, Albus had no pardon.

Tonks appeared. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for treason."

Albus stared at her. "I have a pardon."

Tonks smirked. "Not for your crimes with Grindewald."

Albus couldn't believe this. "I had a bond of right."

Tonks showed the forms. "My cousin has called them in."

Albus sneered. "The Wizengamot would….."

Tonks finished for him. "All but three votes were against you."

Albus grumbled. "Surprised even that many."

Tonks put them away. "You are to be taken into custody."

Albus sneered. "You think I'll go so quietly?"

Tonks shook her head. "No."

Albus glared. "You won't protect your little cousin from me too long."

He went to send a curse at her and leave, but as he shot off a spell, he felt like a train rammed into him. He had deflected their spells, but one had hit him from behind with such force. But the only one behind him was his brother, and Aberforth didn't have the balls, nor the skill to do so. But as he found himself bound and in magic dampeners, the figure came around. Like Regulus, he was shocked.

He mumbled. "Alastor."

Mad Eye smiled. "Don't sound too pleased to see me back."

Albus glared. "Where have you been hiding?"

Mad eye put the dampener on himself. "Keeping an eye on Fabian."

Albus smirked. "Came out of retirement for that pathetic runt?"

Mad eye stepped back. "When you mess with my oath child, you made it personal."

Albus was shocked. "Oath child? Why would they ever choose you?"

Moody laughed. "Something even the great Albus doesn't know? The Prewett boys were like my own sons."

Albus was apparated to the ministry. "They'd be embarrassed by him."

Regulus appeared in the office. "My bond and his brother would have been extremely proud."

Tonks went to take him. "The cell is empty, Bill has vacated it just in time."

Albus smirked. "Another of his plans failed."

Tonks corrected him. "Bill was transported to Azkaban to serve out his sentence."

Albus was shocked, he thought the charges would be dropped. Or at the most, Bill would get a slap on the wrist. It seems Bill had been found guilty, and sentenced to the maximum penalty, two years in minimum security. He would be on parole for a further year, when he was released. There were no dementors where he was going, but he'd be in a dank cell for two years, with visitation only once a month.

Tonks locked the door. "Too bad he won't have your company, if you're lucky you'll get a black cell, if not, the kiss."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had his day in court even quicker than Bill did. The evidence against him was substantial of course. And they didn't really need to look. He had stood trial once before, but Arcturus had spoken up for him. Usually when the crimes were so bad, prison would have been automatic, but his age had been taken into account. And Arcturus had enough sway, he had managed to free the man as well. Though his crimes against Harry, Severus and Lucius, and Sirius he could not be charged with, they were brought forward. They were examples that the man had broken his bond, and should be brought to trial. Both Harry and Sirius were Blacks after all. His brother's charges were pressed though too.

Harry noticed there were six people on the man's side, and was not surprised they were Hermione and the non-friendly Weasleys. He had not spoken to them since Bill had been sentenced to prison. Even he had been shocked Bill had got such a harsh penalty.

Albus spoke before verdict. "This is a farce. Those charges were too long ago, I have saved lives."

Lord Bones shook his head. "It was decided in this body, that Lord Black had the right to remove your bond."

Albus glared at Harry. "Petty vengeance, and that still doesn't mean I should be charged."

Robert added. "The decision was made by the body, all those with a seat."

Albus looked around. "I have saved all of your lives."

A voice spoke up. "Are you going to claim to be the hero now?"

Another snickered. "Hasn't tried that one yet."

Robert spoke up. "The verdict has come in. Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty of all charges."

Albus was pale. "This can't happen."

Robert continued. "Usually such a crime would demand the kiss."

Albus was smiling. "Usually?"

Robert knew he was expecting a pardon. "But Lord Black has spoken. Instead you are granted a full-life tariff in a Black cell."

Albus went ghostly. "Black cell?"

Robert motioned for him to be taken. "To start immediately."

Albus passed Harry. "This is all your fault."

Harry agreed, "A kiss would be painful but end quick. No such end for you."

He wanted the man to suffer. The kiss was painful, but it would be over soon. He wanted the man to rot away in a black cell, for however many years he had left, tormented by dementors. He had put Sirius in a black cell for years, and nearly let him be kissed. He threatened Severus and Lucius with the same, to get them to spy. It seemed a fitting end for the man, and not a moment too soon.

Harry walked out, with Viktor and his dad, Moody and the others behind him. He could return to Romania soon, knowing all those who had meddled in his life, had paid. He'd see to Ginny eventually, when she was done school of course.

Molly came over to him. "I am sure you are happy."

Harry shrugged. "Satisfied is a better word. Justice is served."

Molly ground her teeth. "Bill and Albus in jail. All of us removed from the family."

Hermione glared. "I was fired and kicked out of law school."

Harry smiled. "I was shocked to learn moral integrity is a key part of being an attorney."

Ron almost slugged him. "My fiancé has more integrity than….."

Viktor voiced up. "A slut? You do realize she was sending me love notes, one sided, up until six months ago?"

Hermione went red. "He is lying."

Harry went to move past. "I am done with you."

Molly went to stop him. "You need to fix this."

Harry turned back. "Oh, do I?"

Molly sneered. "You know you can't live with ruining people."

Harry pulled away. "You come near me again, I won't show so much mercy."

Ron smirked. "You took our home, our name, our money, what mercy?"

Harry looked at Arthur and back. "You still have some to lose."

Arthur still had a job and as long as he did, so would Ron. He had heard Hermione was looking into muggle law school now. Harry had enough, and if they just laid low, he would not seek any more blood from them. He truly hoped that they had learned this time. With Bill in prison and Albus, and all they had lost, he hoped it would be enough. He wanted to go home, focus on his new job, and on Viktor as well. And to help the twins plan their joint wedding, and get Fleur and Charlie to date. And tonight, have his dinner with Percy finally.

Neville saw his Gran and spoke to her. "You sat on our side."

Augusta nodded. "I am not a monster."

Neville sighed. "You lied to me."

Augusta tried to touch him. "I needed to protect you."

Neville looked at Harry and back. "You used him."

Augusta was pale. "I am sorry for how he was hurt, but I won't apologize."

Neville went to leave. "You'll never change."

Augusta called. "I'm sorry, for those I hurt, I do apologize to Harry truly. But I will not apologize for trying to protect you."

Neville stopped. "You lied."

Augusta pressed. "I made mistakes, but you are all I have left. I'd do it again, if it meant keeping you safe. I love you."

Luna who had come from school squeezed his hand. "It's okay not to be ready."

Before Neville left he turned back to look at the woman who had been the nearest thing to a mother he had. "I love you too."

Neville knew what it took the woman, usually so cold and formal in public, to say it to him there. She did it, as she knew he'd not see her in private. He knew she meant her words, but the pain was still so deep. She had supported them in the end, against Albus. Minerva had been named the new head mistress of the school. Harry knew she would do the school proud, and for now Filius was deputy.

Harry was relieved it was over. "I think it's time to have dinner with Percy and get to know my real cousin."

**An: Sorry for the long break, been off on holidays without a computer for weeks. I made the chapter a bit longer, to thank you for your patience. Most of the drama is over, but not all. Harry will get to enjoy his future at least for a few chapters.**

**Thanks for your patience and please review.**


	19. happier times

Albus and Bill were in prison, and Harry was free in the UK again. But his life was no longer there, what little life he had there. He had been a prisoner more than anything, and now free. He had a job, a boyfriend and a home in Romania now. He was just happy he could return to the UK for weddings and other special events, and not feel worried. He wanted to be able to come back and see his friends, attend weddings and such. The twins would be wed by Christmas, planning a joint wedding, and he'd be there for them. But unlike Neville who may one day, he didn't plan on ever moving back. He had every intention of Romania remaining home, and building his new life there. He also wanted to get to know Regulus, who now Albus was dealt with; he needed to spend time with. He knew it pained the man; he wasn't ready to call him dad. Remus was the closest thing to a dad he felt now, and even Severus felt closer. He had to wonder if Moody would be coming, he had returned to work there. He had sworn to protect Harry, but he was safe now, and had his dad by his side. And plenty of others to protect him.

Harry and his group returned back to Romania a few days before the end of July. Neville and Severus would soon be starting at the hospital, and Harry wanted to celebrate his birthday there. Everyone who loved him were coming, to celebrate his big day with him. They had a birthday for Neville the day before, who hadn't wanted a party, but they had a small one in town for him.

On the morning of his birthday his dad found him. "Fabian….I mean…."

He turned to his dad. "Fabian."

Regulus came to his side. "I am so happy to spend this day with you finally."

Fabian nodded. "I am too."

Regulus handed him a gift. "I know the party is later…."

Fabian took the package. "Thank you."

Regulus watched as he opened. "I know other than the watch; you have nothing from your dad."

Fabian found a beautiful album but also a pendant. "Thank you."

Regulus explained. "I gave the pendant to your Dad, when we were bonded."

Fabian traced the symbol. "Maybe you should…."

Regulus shook his head. "He'd want you to have it; I want you to have it."

Fabian nodded. "Will you help me to put it on?"

Regulus did and showed his own. "We thought alike."

Fabian touched the one around his father's neck. "I wish he was here."

Regulus took the chance and took his son into his arms. "I know."

Remus had come up behind them and waited till they were apart before saying. "Viktor is waiting for you Fabian."

Fabian kissed his dad, and went towards the stables. The pendant meant a lot to him, he had not seen the one his father wore till now. It was a flat disk. On the front was a constellation, on Gideon's and now his son's, it was Leo, the constellation Regulus was in. It was fitting, as it was also the zodiac sign his son was born under. On the back was the date of their bond, and the inscription, 'forever a piece of my heart'. Regulus' had Aries on the front, the zodiac sign his bond was born under, and the same quote on the back.

Viktor was waiting for Fabian in the barns. He had been hoping to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend, who he had only dated for a month. There had been a lot of joking, but after all Fabian had been through, he wanted to make sure it was right.

Fabian smiled. "Remus told me you were waiting."

Viktor drew him into his arms. "I wanted to be first."

Fabian showed him his gift. "You have been beaten."

Viktor shook his head. "Well at least best."

Fabian shrugged. "I would love anything."

Viktor made him walk. "I was trying to decide between a horse or cat as suggested."

Fabian stopped. "I wouldn't expect something like that."

Viktor smirked. "Now you tell me."

Fabian stared at him. "You didn't?"

Viktor showed him a stall. "I had a bit of help from Lucius."

Fabian stared in the stall. "He's beautiful."

Viktor smiled. "My dad didn't have one to suit you."

Fabian stroked the big chestnut. "I know Lucius breeds, but still."

Viktor handed him a carrot. "I hope you approve."

Fabian laughed. "I'd have been happy with a cat, but yes."

Viktor whispered. "Someone else had that covered."

Fabian shook his head. "I am not surprised."

Viktor looked at the horse. "What are you going to name him?"

Fabian decided, thinking on Nero. "Argos."

He had looked to family tradition, in naming his horse for a myth, a name he knew meant swift. He assured Viktor, though more than needed, he loved his gift. They had a chance to take a ride, before the party had begun. Fabian was surprised to see a second horse, and realized Viktor had brought his own from home. He liked having it close and Fabian was happy to house the horse, so they could ride together. He had never actually ridden before he had been to Viktor's, where he had ridden the weekend he got Nero. His comment about a horse originally had just been about the stables, though they had goats and chickens in it, but he was a natural. The party waited near the pool when they got back.

The twins and their fiancés, Oliver and Katie, Luna and her dad, the Malfoys and Tonks families had all come down. Fleur and Charlie were there, and Gabrielle had returned from France. And of course the four men who were all like fathers to him in a way, one who was.

He was surprised when it was Moody who gave him the cat. "I'd have expected Luna."

Moody shrugged. "Since I deprived you of yours."

Fabian laughed a little. "He does look a bit like you."

The man smirked. "It is a she."

Fabian returned the smirk. "Then maybe I should not call her Moody."

Fred smirked. "Didn't get the memo, the gifts were supposed to be furry."

George agreed. "We could have brought you a pygmy puff at least."

Fabian laughed. "My own supply of goods is always appreciated."

Remus smirked. "Likely the only teacher who may need to give himself detention."

Fabian shrugged. "I am a partner in the business, need to help expand it."

Fabian had never accepted any money back, and had invested a bit more to help with the second shop. He loved the twins like brothers, long before he learned they were cousins. He was so proud of how they had done, and would take it further. As they celebrated his birthday, swimming in the pool and of course hitting the air for some flying, he was happy to be home. He had never had a birthday before; he had always been stuck with his fake relatives, until now. His new cat who he did not name Moody, but instead named the cat Nemean, was just one of many gifts that day. Though he was spoiled, he would have given it all back, just to have them here with him.

He gave Regulus a gift that day as well. "Remus may always be a dad to me, but I am happy to share today with you father."

* * *

August had gone by quicker than thought for Fabian. He had spent much of the time preparing for not just one but two new jobs. With all the issues back home covered, he wanted to focus on his new life He would deal with Ginny when done school, and the others if they came back. But he was ready for his new life, including his name and having his father there. Remus never had to worry, no matter how close he got to Regulus; Remus would always have a very safe place in his life and heart. And Severus and Moody seemed to have a place there as well. Severus began his new job and Neville took his place in the training program at the hospital. Though he missed Luna, Fabian could tell how happy Neville was. Fabian had made a second trip to Bulgaria, officially to meet Viktor's parents as a boyfriend. They were as welcoming to him as ever.

September first was the first day of school here as well as back in the UK. As assistant flying coach, and apprentice to Charlie, he was to be present during the opening feast. The head table was slightly more intimidating than he had imagined.

Ivan introduced him once the kids were seated. "And our new magical creatures apprentice and flying coach, Junior Professor Fabian Black."

Fabian smiled at the applause and nodded his head. "Thank you for the welcome."

Viktor squeezed his hand as he sat. "No need to look green."

Fabian reminded him. "You have had a few years practice."

Charlie was on his other side. "You should be used to attention."

Fabian nodded. "It's nice not to be the idealized kind."

Viktor shrugged. "If you ever miss it, we can make our romance public."

Fabian laughed a little. "I don't plan to hide it, but also not to make a show."

Viktor agreed. "I think Ivan would appreciate that as well."

Charlie whispered. "And the rest of us."

Fleur nudged him. "You were the one trying to set them up."

Charlie didn't deny it. "Don't need any shows though."

Fabian whispered to Viktor. "Time to set a plan in action."

They had all been focused, for much of the summer, on Fabian. They had helped him back home, and then making his new life here. The betrayal, all the truths, and his father had been huge changed for him. The twins though were opening their second shop, and planning their wedding for Christmas time. And growing close to Percy again, who they recently learned was expecting his first child. Remus was writing, Moody had taken to working at the auror academy in Romania, and Regulus was just reclaiming his life. Now it was time for these two.

Charlie and Fleur shared a worried look. They had not heard what the two of them had said, but they could see the looks being shot their way. They were more than aware those two wanted to set them up on a date, inspired by the twins.

Charlie whispered to her. "Should we tell them?"

Fleur had a glint in her eye. "And ruin the fun?"

Charlie agreed. "May have chaperones if we do."

Fleur laughed. "They want us together."

Charlie smirked. "Still think they might."

Fleur squeezed his hand. "Perhaps after a date or two."

Charlie had a light smile. "Two?"

Fleur shrugged. "I think I may keep you around."

Charlie returned the squeeze. "I am not going to let you get away."

Fleur liked that. "You always were smarter than your brother."

Charlie hated Bill even mentioned. "He was a fool to not see what he had."

It may seem odd to many, but he had no issue dating his former sister in law. He had been attracted to her, even when she and Bill were married. Fleur was smart, good hearted and funny, not to mention beautiful. His brother had only seen her beauty, but Charlie had seen so much more. He knew the others would be happy they were dating, but they would dangle it for now. He didn't want to admit they were right, so soon.

After dinner Viktor went to walk him out. "Wishing you lived at school?"

Charlie piped up. "You could propose and he could move in."

Fleur smirked. "They have dated a month, besides I think Viktor would be moving."

Fabian agreed. "Besides I do have apartments attached to my office, which I am using tonight."

Viktor had forgotten. "Decided the trip all the way home was too long?"

Fabian shook his head. "You were the one thinking I should move to school, moments ago."

Viktor walked with him towards the hall where his classroom was. "It will make it easier to walk you to breakfast."

Fabian agreed. "I have an early start tomorrow."

Charlie thought. "And you can enjoy your boyfriend without chaperones."

Fabian looked at his cousin. "Without chaperones….."

Charlie got the hint, well Fleur forced him to, and the two took off. They left Fabian and Viktor to head off down the school together, towards where his office was. It was next to Charlie's and he had one of the few main floor apartments. It wasn't a full one, just a small sitting room and bedroom with bathroom, as he wouldn't use it often. If he and Viktor ever did wed, he thought Viktor would move in with him.

Viktor seemed to know his mind. "It won't be if but when we wed, if I have any say in it."

**An: This chapter was fluff I know, and lots more to come. You keep reviewing the fluff; you will get more of it. Hermione and the others won't be gone forever I promise though. But as long as you continue to review, you will get to see Fabian's happy ever after.**

**Thanks for your support and please review.**


	20. festive cheer

Christmas had approached, and life was settling in well finally. Neville was thriving at the hospital, and Luna and Xeno were coming for a visit during New Years. The group planned on two Christmases, the official one spent back in the UK because of the twins' wedding. But they would celebrate a few days before, here in Romania. They planned on next year celebrating there, this was home, but they wouldn't miss the big day. Viktor's parents were invited to come to the manor for the early Christmas, and were happy to accept. They knew their son and Fabian had only dated for a few months, but had no doubt Fabian would be their son in law one day. Charlie would be making a trip to France, after his brothers' wedding. He and Fleur had admitted they were dating, after their third date. He had met the Delacaurs a number of times, but as his brother's in laws. The couple had been surprised, but like Gabrielle, they supported the relationship. They were far more fond of Charlie, than of Bill. Harry and Viktor had accepted the invite as well, and would be in France. Harry would also visit Oliver while there, his friend having been here for his birthday and back home for Albus' trial, but lived in Paris. The holidays were definitely going to be special that year.

Christmas had gone well, the early one, with the Krums. They headed to the UK, where as odd as it seemed, they were guests of the Malfoys. Charlie was staying at the Burrow with his brothers, but the others were at the manor.

On Boxing Day they were at the Burrow helping the twins get ready. "Ready for this?"

Fred smiled. "Yes."

George nodded. "Maybe a good thing we're getting married today, no hang over."

Fabian clapped Fred on the back. "I am so happy to stand by your side."

Fred hugged him. "I am glad I won the drawing of straws."

George saw his surprise. "All of us would have liked you."

Charlie had a fake pout. "I am insulted."

George turned to Charlie. "You know I am happy to have you by my side."

Fabian smirked. "Besides, it's Percy who should feel left out."

Percy shrugged. "I am just happy to be invited."

Fred clapped him on the back. "You know we couldn't do today without you anymore."

Since the summer, the twins and Percy had grown closer together. Penny was due in May with the first Prewett grandchild. Like Charlie and the twins, Percy had changed his last name to Prewett recently. Neither Angie or Alicia had siblings, so Katie was standing up for Alicia and Oliver for Angie, making Charlie the only non-dream-team member. Percy had sworn he wasn't hurt he wasn't in the wedding party, just happy to come. They had planned a small wedding at the Burrow, and a honeymoon to France, but Fabian had commandeered both. After all they had done for him and seen him through; he wanted both to be perfect. And he was becoming more and more like Lucius, you couldn't say no to him.

Among the many homes Fabian inherited, was Potter Manor. He had been there before but as a small baby, his adoptive parents lived there until James' parents had been killed. Fabian found the gardens had an incredible forest in it, and the twins had approved. Not in the forest, but on the edge, with the snow covered trees as a background, the wedding was outside with a heating spell. The trees were filled with lights and snow, and white chairs lined a simple aisle done in Gryffindor colors, but bricks of no-slip ice made to look like cobblestone. The chairs were strung with bows of Christmas greens along the aisle, and filled with Gryffindor colored bulbs and daisies. Daisies were a favorite of both brides.

The minister smiled when both brides were up front. Both girls chose muggle inspired gowns. "And who give these brides away in marriage?"

Mr. Spinet and Mr. Johnson spoke together. "Their mothers and we do."

He turned to Fred. "Do you Frederick Gideon Prewett take Alicia as your wife and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

"And do you Alicia Rosanna Spinet take Fredrick as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

"And do you George Fabian Prewett take Angelina as your wife and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

"And do you Angelina Marie Johnson take George as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

The four witnesses gave the rings and their oaths, as they witnessed the vows. Fabian was happy to be there not only for Fred, but for all four of them, who he was so close to. As they were pronounced married and exchanged kissed, it was no surprise to any, he could have been witness to all of them. He shared a smile with Viktor, as he went over with the group to sign wedding contracts, hoping it would be them some day. He knew it would be, he could already picture it. And if his dads and Moody hadn't chased him off already, he was sure Viktor would stay.

The wedding moved inside, to the smaller of two ballrooms. Fabian was told his adopted grandparents used to celebrate Christmas in the room.

Christmas having passed, the theme was not overdone. The walls climbed with green bows, but no ornaments, filled with more daisies. The tables and chairs were done in house colors, and center pieces were a quaffle with daisies inside. There was a band, and a three course meal.

Alicia claimed Fabian for a third dance, after her husband and dad. "Thank you."

Fabian smiled. "I wanted today to be perfect for all of you."

Alicia assured him. "It was more than any of us hoped for."

Fabian smiled. "I hope you enjoy your honeymoons."

Alicia tried. "Going to tell me where we are going?"

Fabian shook his head. "Would ruin the surprise."

Alicia laughed. "The twins have rubbed off on you."

Fabian didn't deny it. "Your wedding gift will be waiting when you get back."

Alicia stopped. "The house and wedding were enough."

Fabian shrugged. "You can't refuse a gift, besides this one can't be returned."

He had ordered some renovations done to the house. Some were being done, money from the girls' families since he was covering the wedding, but he was seeing to the whole main floor, and two floors the couples were living on. He had the second and third floors expanded to add another bedroom to the second and two to the third, so each floor had three bedrooms. He knew both couples hoped to need a nursery soon. As the wedding slowed, with fireworks and cake, he was so happy for them. He was sending George and Angie to Greece, and Alicia and Fred to China, choices he knew suited both brides. As he watched them leave, he was so happy to give this to his brothers, after all they had done for him.

Viktor drew him into his arms for a long tender kiss. "I hope this is us one day."

* * *

The wedding had been amazing, and Fabian and the others headed to France. Neville was the only one who didn't come. He had the time from work, but he was taking Luna and Xeno to Romania with him. Remus, Severus, Moody and his dad were all coming. His dad and Moody were chaperones in their mind, Remus and Severus were invited. The two had not admitted it, but he knew they were dating, or were close to it. He noticed his cousin, Tonks, was coming for New Years. They were to celebrate the actual night in Paris, Oliver would be with them.

Charlie was a bit nervous, as they went to the Delacaur estate. He had met the couple a lot, but as a brother in law. They knew he was dating Fleur, and approved, but he was still nervous. Fabian was glad he could be there for Charlie.

On New Year 's Eve they went to head to Paris. He looked at Remus and Severus. "Are you coming?"

They shook their head and Remus said. "We have plans."

Viktor whispered. "Don't want us to see them kissing at midnight."

Severus heard. "Don't worry, your chaperones are going."

Fabian groaned. "I love my father, I do, but I am a grown man."

Remus reminded him. "At least Tonks can distract Moody for you."

Viktor agreed. "Maybe we can send them with you, you guys can have a double date."

Moody had come into the room. "It's not a date."

Fabian turned to him. "Keep telling yourself that."

Viktor slipped an arm around him. "We should be going."

Tonks appeared next to Moody. "Where do you think you're going?"

Moody looked at Fabian and back. "To…."

Tonks stopped him and shared a look with Remus. "No, we are heading for dinner with these two."

Moody growled. "Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

Remus laughed. "Fabian is a big boy."

Moody smirked. "It wasn't Fabian I meant."

That was met by laughter, but Moody was convinced to go with them. He was reminded Regulus was planning on going with the boys. The man would likely never date, and if he did, many years down the line. He was still mourning the loss of his soul mate, and getting his life back on track. Moody and Tonks were no more willing to admit to the world they were dating, then Remus or Severus, and Tonks had agreed to the dinner. She knew her mother would not be happy, she had not been pleased when she thought her daughter was dating Remus, based on rumors. It had nothing to do with being a wolf, but his age, and Moody was much older. But she was too old to take advice from her mother.

Fabian and Viktor met Charlie and Fleur and Oliver in Paris. To his surprise Katie was there, not as Oliver's date, but she had come for a visit. He did have a date, and a familiar one. Harry had never thought in a million years, he would see Oliver with a Slytherin.

Oliver smirked. "Why so shocked? You knew I was bi."

Fabian shook his head. "Before you came out, you said you'd date a man or a hippogriff before you dated a snake."

Oliver shrugged. "I guess I was right on one."

Adrian kissed him. "My friends think I have lost my mind."

Katie shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Oliver explained. "Adrian had been working in sports medicine here in Paris. I met him at the hospital again."

Adrian added. "I guess having a thick skull comes in handy some time."

Fabian laughed at the fake pout. "Well I think you are cute together."

Viktor groaned. "I can tell you who is not cute together."

Charlie grimaced. "How the hell did they find us?"

Fleur shook her head. "It looks like they haven't seen us."

Fabian went to lead Viktor away. "Let's keep it that way."

Oliver motioned. "I know a great place to go."

Hermione and Ron were seen walking up the road, and didn't see them. Fleur knew from her parents, but didn't want to ruin the mood of the day. It seemed the couple had moved to France, finding getting work in the UK was near impossible. Hermione had ended up enrolling in Muggle College in hopes of law school, and was working at a book store. Ron had some paper pushing job with the French ministry, in Percy's old field. Molly, Arthur and Ginny were the only ones in the UK, but the couple were considering a move, when Ginny was one school. Fabian still had to deal with Ginny when done school, but he wasn't going to let the others ruin the night.

Fabian was amazed where they arrived. "The view is amazing."

Oliver pointed down. "It should be."

Viktor realized they were balanced on the top of the Eiffel tower. "I have heard of this place."

Fleur agreed. "But we'll never get reservations."

Adrian smiled. "Good thing I thought ahead."

A host came over. "Your table is ready."

Fleur looked around. "This has to be the best view of the city."

Viktor turned to Fabian. "I would say we need another chair for your father, but I haven't seen him."

Fabian shook his head. "Either have I."

Viktor kissed him. "I hope it's not bad, I am not missing him."

Fabian laughed. "Not at all."

Regulus watched from a distance, but he left after a time. Remus had been right, his son didn't need a chaperone. For a moment he felt a pang, he was the only one who didn't have someone to share tonight with. But as he rung in the New Years back at the estate, he was just grateful to have his son back in his life once again. Fabian had similar thoughts, as he and his friends rung it in, from the restaurant. The wizard restaurant had a party planned, and they spent the evening there, and watched the fireworks. He was grateful for having his father in his life, and all those who loved him, even the meddler Moody. He was grateful for his new job, and his friends old and new. And most of all, for Viktor.

At midnight Viktor drew him into his arms for a long kiss. "To make sure we spend the next year together. And all the rest to come."

A**n: So I decided the two other options for Harry/Fabian's match, should match up together. Oliver is bi, but with Adrian. Hermione/Ron and the other red heads will appear again, but I promised Fluff if you continued to review, so here it is.**

**Please Review.**


	21. Valentine romance

Fabian and Viktor were happily moving forward in their relationship. Viktor had made plans, with the help of Fleur, to whisk his boyfriend off to France for their first Valentine's. Fleur had been given the family townhouse in Paris, and was happy to lend it to them for the weekend. She and Charlie were remaining closer to home for the holiday, though Charlie was tight lipped on plans. Neville was not the only one headed back to the UK, as Moody was officially dating Tonks. He had agreed to have dinner with her parents, to the shock of all. Regulus would be the only one without a date, as Severus and Remus were official as well. He was getting his life back though, and had recently been hired by Moody who had officially taken over the auror training school there. Regulus was not an auror, but he was teaching an animagus class there part time now. Fleur had an idea for someone to set him up with, but Regulus was still putting any thoughts off. He was training his son, who had taken the potion, and revealed he could be an animagus. Regulus thought a dog or something similar, with his Black blood, and Gideon had been a fox. Remus had smiled a little when Fabian had proven to be a wolf, and looked quite like him. Regulus could admit, to a small pang of jealousy, when he saw. He respected how close his son was to Remus, and they were growing much closer, but at times it was hard.

Fabian was happy to be whisked away to Paris, Valentine's on the Saturday. They left early Friday afternoon though, as they had plans for the evening, and no work after lunch. They had been convinced to go on a double date, with Oliver and Adrian, since the holiday was the next day.

Fabian looked about. "I am surprised they're late."

Viktor smirked. "Maybe we can ditch them and…."

Fabian kissed him. "You agreed to this."

Viktor laughed. "I guess he isn't too bad, but we finally ditched the chaperones."

Fabian reminded him. "We have tomorrow."

Viktor drew him in. "I don't plan to share tomorrow with any one."

Fabian pouted. "You plan on sneaking away and having a quiet day alone."

Viktor nibbled on his ear. "Oh I think I will need one person for company."

A groan came from behind. "Well tonight is not the night."

Fabian turned to see Oliver. "Don't tell me you are on my chaperone's pay roll."

Oliver smirked. "I have very strict orders."

Viktor shook his head. "I think we have a change in plans."

Adrian elbowed his own boyfriend. "Play nice."

Fabian looked at the pair. "What did you have planned for us tonight?"

Oliver played dumb. "I thought you two were doing the planning, we did last time."

Of course it was a joke, and Adrian had made reservations as always. Fabian was starting to think it was a Slytherin thing, Adrian had a lot in common with the Malfoys. Viktor fit in well there as well, the Bulgarian version it seemed. Adrian had good taste though, and since he had been living in Paris longer than Oliver and the other two were visiting, he was the best picker. They had loved dinner at the top of the Eiffel tower at New Years, and they didn't doubt his ability tonight either. Fabian was just happy to see his friend so happy, and obviously in love.

They headed the opposite that night, not above the city, but in fact below them. Though it looked like a wine cellar, they were down in the famous sewers of the city, which were famous among tourists. Of course this restaurant was unseen by muggles, much like the last.

Fabian loved the restaurant and food. "If nothing else you have good taste."

Adrian looked hurt. "That is the only thing I have going for me?"

Oliver played. "Well and your money of course."

Adrian nudged him. "I will demand a pre-nup you know."

Fabian's eyes twinkled. "Pre-nup?"

Oliver turned to him. "Not yet, and don't think you'll be going crazy on our wedding like the twins, if and when it happens."

Adrian agreed. "Our mothers will be bad enough."

Oliver looked at Viktor and back. "Maybe you will beat us to it."

Viktor answered as Fabian blushed. "And let the old men really be put to shame? Wouldn't think of it."

Adrian noticed some people dancing and turned to Oliver. "Join me."

Viktor looked at Fabian as they were left alone. "Should we?"

Fabian stood. "I am not to blame if your toes are black and blue."

Viktor smiled as they danced. "Just need more practice."

Fabian snuggled into his arms. "As long as it's with you."

Viktor titled his head up for a kiss. "I'd hope so."

After dinner the four of them left, choosing not to have dessert there. Though the food and wine was amazing, Adrian had other plans for them. Fabian was surprised, when they came to a small muggle bistro along the river. It seemed an odd choice to end the night, after the dinner. Like most old bloods, Adrian had taken a liking to some muggle things, but he had better taste. But it seemed Fleur had suggested the place.

Fabian was surprised to hear that. "Why would she?"

Viktor wasn't sure until he saw someone. "Maybe for entertainment."

Oliver laughed. "The waitress or the bus boy?"

Hermione heard them and turned. "You. You little….."

Fabian smiled. "I see law school and the ministry is working out well."

Ron snapped. "I know you are to blame for this, both here and back home."

Fabian shrugged. "I thought you and your father would like your new job."

Ron went red. "He should have headed the new department. Now he is head of waste disposal."

Viktor hid his laughter. "Seems fitting for both of you."

Hermione looked at Viktor. "I should have known you were some homo freak. No wonder you dumped me."

Fabian kissed Viktor and sneered at her. "Even if he was straight, he had better standards."

The manager came over. "Get back to work the both of you, or you'll be fired."

Fabian called to Ron. "I get she is working as she goes to college, what happened to your cushy job here?"

Ron growled. "I am not going to wipe asses for a living."

As they took their dessert to go, Viktor told him what he knew. Fleur's dad had some influence, and saw to Ron. He had been demoted to bathroom attendant, a step down from his waste disposal position back home. He seemed to think working as a waiter in the muggle world was better, than handing out hand towels at the French ministry bathroom. It seems both he and Hermione had found it near impossible to find work. Arthur had kept the job, at least keeping his old salary, he was too old. Fabian hadn't taken his job as promised, just thought the man needed a change of scenery. And knew the only way to get Ron out of his job, was to get him to quit.

Fabian stopped Viktor from apologizing. "I think this was the perfect entertainment for the night."

* * *

Though he hadn't minded the company the night before, Viktor was happy to have Fabian to himself the next day. They spent the afternoon in Paris, but had dinner plans for Versailles. He had not told Fabian any of the pans, and hoped they worked out better than the café before. He had known about the new job for Ron, but not where he had gone to work after quitting it. Fleur had not told them at New Years, but had told Fabian what she knew, after they returned back to school. Fabian had to wonder how long before they left France, and tried further abroad.

A day in the museums of Paris, Fabian was not sure what to expect that evening. They had headed back to the townhouse so they could change, before they headed out for dinner. His boyfriend continued to amaze him, when he saw where they were.

He looked around. "This is beautiful."

Viktor kissed him. "I know you have and do live in a castle, but Versailles is so different."

Fabian had to agree. "I have seen photos, but they don't do justice."

The host at the restaurant spoke. "Reservations?"

Viktor nodded. "Krum."

The man smiled. "This way, special arrangements have been made for you."

Fabian raised an eyebrow. "Special?"

Viktor was confused. "I'd like to take credit, but I can't."

The man showed them to a private table out in the gardens, permitted as tours were closed for the day. "This is your table."

Viktor helped Fabian into a chair. "I didn't plan this."

The man motioned to the wine. "I believe there is a note. Your appetizers will be here soon."

Fabian smirked as he read the note and shook his head. "I should have known."

Viktor cocked an eyebrow. "Fleur? It looks like her dad's wine."

Fabian shook his head. "It is, but somehow Lucius."

Viktor laughed. "Spies amongst us."

Fabian shrugged. "Moony says it's because he didn't get to meddle in my life for years."

The man was his cousin by marriage or some sort, and was close to Severus as well. It seemed he and his wife heard they'd be in France this weekend, and did some snooping. Fabian had a feeling it was more Narcissa than her husband, even if the note was signed by him. And considering the wine there was no doubt where they learned the dinner reservations were for. Though he wasn't a fan of meddling, neither Fabian or Viktor could complain about it. Or the food choices, as they found dinner had already been ordered for them.

Dinner in the gardens, music and dancing, the night seemed perfect. Fabian and Viktor both had gifts for each other, but it was the one they shared which they couldn't open, that made the night special.

As they danced, at the same time they said the words. "I'm in love with you."

Fabian was blushing. "I have wanted to say that for a while."

Viktor agreed. "I can't think of my life without you."

Fabian walked with him through the gardens. "You know tonight is a sign of things to come."

Viktor laughed. "I say we elope when we get to that point."

Fabian shook his head. "I need the twins and my family, and you need your parents."

Viktor agreed. "My mother would never forgive me. We just won't let Narcissa know until the day of."

Fabian laughed. "There may be no grooms."

Viktor drew him into his arms. "I am not proposing yet, but one day soon."

Fabian kissed him. "I will hold you to that."

Viktor took him to apparate. "I had one last plan for us."

Fabian was amazed when they arrived at what he realized was the top of the arc de triumph. "It's amazing up here."

Viktor handed him some wine they found at a picnic basket up here. "Privacy spells, I thought more special than the Eiffel tower."

Fabian agreed, as they shared wine and looked up at the stars and the down at the lights of the city. The tower had been amazing, but they were alone here, and the city seemed theirs. When they got back to the townhouse, Viktor went to leave him with a kiss at his door, but Fabian drew him into his room. Tonight was a night of firsts, the first time they admitted they were in love, not just love, and Fabian wanted another first. It took little encouragement, to convince Viktor to make love to him. He'd have done so long ago, but knew Fabian wasn't ready. Later as they fell asleep entwined in one another, they knew they'd spend their lives together.

Fabian was confused in the morning, when he found the other side of his bed empty. He was used to it, but Viktor slept with him. He slipped into his robe, and headed down the stairs. He thought maybe Viktor had gone to see to breakfast for them.

Finding no one, he called the elf. "Have you seen my boyfriend?"

The elf bobbed. "He be thinking master asleep longer. He go out to get food for master."

Fabian smiled. "Breakfast in bed. Maybe I should return."

There was the sound of the floo though and the elf said. "Someone be coming through."

Fabian went into the sitting room and looked at Fleur in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Fleur was pale. "Charlie and I were meant to have lunch with you."

Fabian was reminded this was her home. "Viktor just stepped out, but I am sure…"

Fleur cut in. "Viktor is the reason I have come."

Fabian stopped. "What's wrong?"

Fleur was pale. "He had a run in with Hermione and Ron."

Fabian felt faint. "What did they do?"

Fleur tried to calm him. "They were arrested, used magic near muggles. They likely face banishment."

Fabian's heart was racing. "What happened? Where is Viktor."

He knew it was serious, if the two of them were facing banishment. It was a serious offense to do magic around muggles, but not one worthy of being banished. As long as the muggles didn't know what was happening, on the continent it was actually allowed. He knew if they were being arrested, and she was here, something serious had happened. As Oliver and Charlie appeared behind her, his fear only went up.

Fabian demanded to know. "Someone needs to tell me what has happened to Vik."

**An: Lots of Valentine's fluff, sorry no detail in sex but new regulations plus I suck at writing it. And drama at the end. Don't worry, soon all we have left are Molly, Arthur and Ginny, and Fabian's future will be bright.**

**So show me lots of love, and I'll update soon.**


	22. Hospital visits

Charlie and Oliver shared a worried look, when Fabian demanded answers. They hadn't wanted to worry him badly, before they got him to the hospital, but they knew their words would hit home. The fact that the pair had been arrested, and were facing banishment, said it all. Adrian had been with Oliver, but had gone to make a floo call. They all knew that Fabian would need and want his dad and the others here for him, and the Krums of course needed to know of their son. He had promised he would meet them at the hospital when he was done. He didn't know Fabian or Viktor well, other than school and two dates, but Fabian meant the world to his boyfriend. Oliver had no doubt, the Malfoys would soon know as well, either from his boyfriend or Severus. They may not be in the UK, but the man had a long stretch of power, and there were the Delacaurs and Krums as well. Again the pair would realize that they had messed with the wrong young man.

Fabian's heart was pounding in his chest, as he saw the looks and no one was answering him. He knew he was a fool to open his heart to anyone; he would just put them in danger. He thought with Albus gone, the issues were as well, how wrong he seemed to be once again.

He demanded answers. "Where is he? What happened?"

Fleur finally spoke. "Viktor is in the hospital. I will take you to him."

Charlie nodded. "Adrian has gone to call his family and yours."

Fabian's blood was pumping as he grabbed the floo powder. "I have to see him."

Fleur answered as they came out into the hospital. "They won't tell us anything."

Oliver saw his look. "We're not family. We have to wait for his parents."

Fabian though was not one to wait. He found the healer he was told was seeing Viktor. "I want to know how he is."

The man shook his head. "As I told the others, I can only tell his family."

Fabian knew his titles wouldn't hold weight like back home so he tried. "I am his fiancé."

The man looked sceptical. "They didn't mention a fiancé."

Oliver acted quickly. "They were supposed to tell us tonight. Viktor proposed last night, the holiday and all."

Fabian as the man wasn't looking switched one of his rings to the right finger. "Please tell me."

The man only glanced, not long enough to notice it was a signet ring and not a diamond. "I will take you in."

Fabian looked at Fleur. "Please come."

Oliver assured him as Fleur went to go. "We will wait for the others."

Fleur saw Fabian shake when he saw Viktor in bed. "He'll be okay."

The healer confirmed it. "He lost a great deal of blood and needed a transfusion, but he'll make a full recovery."

Viktor had run into the two of them when he had been at the bakery picking up breakfast. Ron had tried to start a fight with him, but Viktor had tried walking away from him. Ron had called him a coward, and had sent a hex at him, a severing charm which ripped through his chest. It had caused a lot of loss of blood, but he had not hit any organs or major arteries thankfully. Viktor had used his wand, but only in self defense. Hermione would have been fine, but she had foolishly tried to step in, and help her fiancé. She had at first just used a table to block Ron from a spell, but she had thrown one of her own, which had gone astray and hit a muggle in the area. Luckily the muggle wasn't hurt really. Viktor was not in trouble, as he had only used magic to defend himself. It was permitted, even if muggles saw, if in self defense as it was.

Fabian slipped down into a chair, grateful that Viktor would be okay. He knew Ron would if banished, never be allowed to own a wand again as it would be total banishment. Hermione there was a chance she may in the future, or in other countries. But his mind was on Viktor alone.

As he sat there a voice came from behind. "I was told my son's fiancé was in here."

Fabian turned to see the couple in the door. "I just needed to know he was okay, and they wouldn't…."

Viktor's mother came to his side. "You will be sooner or later, we're hoping sooner."

Fabian felt so bad. "I am sorry your son….."

Boden cut him off. "This is not your fault. Our son wouldn't have us blame you, and we don't."

Natalia agreed. "He will be home soon, and those two are under arrest."

Moody growled from the door. "They are lucky they were in France."

Fabian turned and saw his dad and Remus, as well as Moody and Severus. "You didn't all have to come."

Regulus kissed his son. "You know we'd come for you."

Remus agreed. "And for Viktor. We let the school know for all of you."

Fabian looked at Moody. "You were in London with Tonks."

Moody nodded. "Got me out of dinner with her parents. She'll be here, as soon as the Malfoys know."

Remus could see he felt guilty, especially when he learned the twins were coming. "They all love you."

He may not be in the hospital, but the man he was in love with was. And they all cared about Viktor because of that. And Fabian had been through so much, they knew he would need them there for him. They would all remain; they would have to be in court in a few days' time. It would be a formality really, with all the witnesses, but they would wait till Viktor could be there. The twins were lucky; they were working for themselves, so they could come down for the trial. Percy wouldn't, but he sent his love. He and Penny were expecting a son in less than two months, and Percy had work at the ministry. Fabian definitely understood, he felt bad enough the rest were coming.

Fabian couldn't be convinced to leave Viktor's side until he woke up. The others went out into the sitting room, except for Viktor's parents. They didn't want to crowd the three of them, and were waiting for the others to come. Moody left as he was allowed to go to the auror office.

Viktor finally came around. "Fabian."

Fabian was filled with relief. "Thank Merlin you're okay."

Viktor kissed him. "It would take more than those two to take me down."

Fabian didn't find it funny. "You're in the hospital."

Viktor quieted him. "This isn't your fault, you are not to blame yourself."

Boden came over. "We have been trying to tell him that."

Natalia agreed. "Maybe he will listen to you."

Fred laughed from the door. "Our little cousin is far too stubborn for his own good."

Fabian saw the twins. "You guys didn't have to come."

George smirked. "Who said we came for you?"

Fred shrugged. "Lucius offered us a free trip to France."

Viktor answered for him. "Thank you for being here."

Though he wished they hadn't all changed plans for him, Fabian could admit it meant a lot. Neville had remained in the UK, and would head to Romania tomorrow. He knew Fabian well enough, that he would be over whelmed with all of the support already there. Fabian would know Neville supported him, and would feel guilty if Neville missed his studies. But he and Luna sent their love with the twins.

Viktor kissed Fabian. "They will soon be out of your hair for good."

* * *

Hermione and Ron stood trial three days after the attack. Fabian and Viktor were there, with their loved ones, including Lucius. They were both banished from the wizarding world for their actions. Both Hermione and Ron avoided prison, but to them, their punishment was far worse. They were both banished from the wizarding world. Their wands were snapped, and they would never be allowed to buy one again. For people who didn't know how to do wandless magic, this was complete. Hermione was also kicked out of law school here, even if in the muggle world. They lost their jobs there, and Fabian learned they returned to the UK. Since his parents were now living in Hogsmeade, the couple couldn't be close, so remained in London. Lucius did a bit of spying, and found out. Hermione had hoped her parents would hire her, but they wanted her to learn from her mistakes. She found a job as a waitress, and Ron for a grocery store, and they were sharing a one room flat.

Fabian was happy to finally be rid of them. Molly and Arthur remained quiet, and Ginny would meet her own justice when she was done school. But as he returned to London in May, luckily on a weekend, he had happier events on his mind.

Fabian smiled. "My first nephew."

Charlie nodded. "Happy Penny waited until a weekend to have him."

George found them in the gift shop. "A year ago, I'd never have thought to be here."

His twin agreed. "Happy we're not missing it though."

Fabian agreed. "Percy wasn't such a prat after all."

Viktor kissed his boyfriend. "You have plenty of good family."

Fabian picked up a blue bear to add to his hall. "Hopefully I will have a niece to buy for soon."

Fred saw his look. "We're working on it."

George had a secretive grin. "Can't promise it's a niece."

Fabian turned to him in shock. "Angie is pregnant?"

Angie appeared. "I am, though I thought we were waiting to tell until we were all together."

Fred pouted. "How am I not the first to know?"

George shrugged. "You are all the first."

The family was all happy for him of course, both twins and their wives had been trying since they got married. By their anniversary, George and Angie would be welcoming the second Prewett grandchild. Fabian blushed, when he was told he should marry Viktor by then, to be godparents. Fabian knew they were just joking, especially since Fred and his wife would be godparents to the first baby. He hoped he and Viktor would be married in the future, well he knew they would be. But he highly doubted they'd be married in less than a year, maybe engaged.

Percy and Penny were happy to have them come in and see their son. Penny was an only child, and her parents died in the war. Percy was grateful he had made peace with his brothers and Fabian. His son may never have grandparents, but he would have plenty of family.

Charlie smiled. "I have never seen you so happy Perce."

Percy looked up from his son. "I never have been."

Penny looked at him and Fabian. "We'd like you to serve as godparents."

Percy nodded. "Neither of you are married, so we thought it worked."

Fabian smiled. "I'd be honored."

Charlie agreed. "Not worried we'll try to teach him quidditch."

Percy shrugged. "There are worse things my son could learn."

Fred whispered to his twin. "Those things he will learn from us."

George saw Percy's smirk. "I am starting to see why we weren't named."

Penny laughed. "Percy really wanted Charlie, and this just made sense."

Fabian tried to look hurt. "If Charlie was married, I'd never have been chosen? I may change my mind."

It was all said in good humor and Charlie looked at his godson. "What name have you given him?"

Penny did the honors. "We have chosen the name Cadmus Perceval Prewett."

Cadmus had been Penny's father's name. Like the Blacks, Penny's family had often looked to Greek myth. Cadmus was the founder of the city of Thebes. Penny wanted to honor her father, who she had been very close to, before he had been killed. Percy had been happy to honor the father in law he had met a few times while they dated but died before they wed. And the name allowed him to honor his family as well, for they were members of the Black family. Of course Perceval followed the tradition of a first son having their father's name.

Angie smiled as she got to do the honors. "Well by Christmas Cadmus will have a cousin."

Percy smiled. "I am so happy for you two."

George accepted a hug. "I hope we didn't steel any lime light….."

Penny laughed. "It is welcome news on such a day."

Fred looked at Charlie and Fabian. "Now to get these two to marry."

Fabian smirked. "Hey I am not even nineteen. Now this old man over here….."

Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. "I'd watch it, I remind you that you're my apprentice."

Fred shrugged. "Well at least when you do, Fleur won't have the same last name."

Fabian saw Charlie's look. "Maybe we should switch topics."

It would seem odd to some, but Fleur they hoped would be their sister in law again. They had all been fond of her, even Percy the few times he met her. They thought she had been far too good for their brother, and happy she dumped him. They hoped that she and Charlie would marry one day, and so did Charlie. But like Viktor and Fabian, it would be a bit down the road.

Fabian took a photo of Cadmus and his proud parents. "Happy news at last for us."

**An: So Hermione and Ron gone for good from their lives, Molly and Arthur too. Don't worry Ginny will get her just desserts.**

**Fluff as promised, as you have continued to review fluff. Hopefully Cadmus' birth was a good taste. More fluff to come with support.**


	23. Next steps

Fabian had completed the first year of his training at the school. He was enjoying quidditch of course, but the vet training was a real surprise. He hadn't been sure about it, and not just because of his initial concerns about Charlie. He had always liked animals, but had not had any career leanings before. But as he delved further into it, his Black abilities seemed to be coming through. Along with his horse and cat, they of course had the goats and chickens, and Luna would likely add. She had applied to a program with the Romanian ministry, her father supporting her move. She would work for him, and study magic zoology, from Romania. Luna would work with animals, studying lives and habitats, not to be a vet. That was if she graduated, but she had finished one of the best in her class. She may have seemed loopy to some, but she was very smart.

Fabian was back in the UK just before his birthday, for another big occasion. Thanks to the rent from their old apartment and the orchard land, the twins had been able to purchase a second shop. After months of renovations, having bought the old Zonko's, it was time for opening day.

Fabian watched the twins pacing. "I have never seen you so nervous."

George laughed. "You didn't see us when we opened the first."

Fred agreed. "George was green."

Fabian shook his head. "This is your second shop, and won't be as busy."

George reminded him. "The town is growing every day now. And our name has grown."

Fred sunk onto a stool. "We have three newspapers coming to the opening."

Fabian clapped him on the back. "Best investment I have ever made."

George reminded him. "Maybe the second."

Fred agreed. "Lucius is rubbing off on you."

Fabian shook his head. "Revenge may be sweet. But this place will always be the best."

George clapped him on the back. "Our silent partner."

Fred cut him off from protesting. "Partner, until you let us pay you back."

Fabian smirked. "Never going to happen."

The best decision he had made was investing in the twins. He had given them the money he won from the tri-wizard and never looked back. There were many who had doubted them, but he had always had faith in them. They had turned their business into a huge success, and he was so proud. He took little credit, they would have had their shop on their own, it would have just taken longer. They had been able to open this one sooner, with him giving them the Burrow, and the orchard land. Between the orchard rent, and renting out their old flat, they had the money. George was going to be using the extra space soon, they learned. They had known Angie was pregnant since May, but the coupe recently revealed it was twins. Though the third set in the family, it was one of each this time, Fabian getting his wish for a little niece. Fred and Alicia were trying, but had yet to get pregnant, or that anyone knew about yet.

Fabian didn't plan to touch his inheritance, either the Black or Potter vaults. But he had been inspired, to use some of the interest he made. He had made donations to charities, including a werewolf ward at St. Mungo's in Remus' name. But he had done some investing as well.

Later as the store flooded with customers Viktor spotted some red hair. "I thought they moved to London."

Fabian saw where he looked. "I assume they are looking for me."

Fred looked hurt. "Of course they are here to congratulate me on our success."

George agreed. "You know they are so proud."

Molly came their way. "Another one? I wish you'd change the name as you did yours."

Percy came up next to the twins. "We all wish they could. Wouldn't want such success attached to you in any way."

Fabian shook his head. "Why are you here? If so ashamed by it all?"

Arthur was by his wife. "We knew you'd be here."

Fabian agreed. "I wouldn't miss their big day."

Molly ground her teeth. "You will undo what you did to Ginny, now."

Fabian looked innocent. "And what exactly are you blaming on me this time?"

Arthur was spitting made. "Where should we start? The job or the apartment?"

Fabian smiled. "Fred wanted to expand the old shop. The job, I really can't take credit for."

He had bought the building Ginny was renting in, and evicted the few residents. Well actually he only evicted the second floor, and she was the only one with a flat there. Well her and her two roomies, but he heard they both moved home. The old clothing store on the main floor, had been out of business a long time, and shared a wall with Fred's shop. Fabian decided to buy the building and allow the twins to expand, it was their busier shop, and they did product production there. Their mail order would be done from this shop. He was also giving them the rent from two of four floors, to help pay for the renovations as well. From what he heard, Ginny had moved in with her parents, and Hermione and Ron, who had pitched in to rent a run down four bedroom townhouse in muggle London. Ron and Hermione had married a few weeks back, at city hall.

Arthur didn't buy it. "You had the testing."

Fabian smirked. "Random drug and alcohol testing is required."

Fred agreed. "Fabian doesn't work for the ministry."

Molly pushed. "Her team is the only team which fires for having alcohol in the system."

Fabian smiled. "I heard it was a new policy from the new owners. I think it a good idea, safety and all."

Arthur growled. "You made the new law and had spies see when Ginny was drinking."

Fabian looked at Percy. "Have I grown blond hair and blue eyes? Last I heard, it was Lucius who bought the team."

Percy agreed. "It was in the papers."

Molly snapped. "We all now he is a member of your sick family."

Fabian shrugged. "He has always wanted to buy a quidditch team. A good opportunity opened up."

Fred whispered. "Probably would have bought the whole league if needed."

George pointed at the door. "You're no longer welcome."

Arthur called. "Are you happy, with all the lives you have destroyed?"

Fabian brushed off his friends who worried he'd feel guilty. "They got what they deserved."

Drug testing was in the league, but not alcohol. He was surprised when Lucius bought the team, but Lucius needed a reason to fire her. He had put in the new rule, hearing she was a bit into parties. And Draco had happened to run into the hussy, when he was in town, and told his dad. She had tested positive for alcohol before a game, and been canned. And though not an official ban, no other team would hire her. She was now living with her parents and the newlyweds, and was working for a small used book shop on a side alley to Diagon.

Fabian pushed them from his minds. "I for one want to focus on the grand opening."

* * *

Fabian and his group were back in the UK a few times that summer. Draco and Pansy were married a week before Fabian's birthday, and only two weeks after the store opening. Their wedding was an over the top society event, something Fabian truly hoped that he could avoid. Pansy loved that kind of thing, and Draco was happy to give it to her. She was a career witch, she worked for a magazine, and planned to even with kids. Fabian had been happy to be invited, and along with his dad, he had Viktor as a date. Remus came as well, as Severus' date.

They returned back to Romania in time for his birthday, like the year before. As they entered the fall again, Fabian was happy to enter his second year as an apprentice. He and Viktor had celebrated one year together, and Fred had announced he and Alicia were expecting, in April.

A few weeks before Christmas break Viktor was anxious. "I am going to be sick."

Charlie clapped him on the back. "You know they adore you."

Fleur corrected Charlie. "All but Moody, but is coming around."

Viktor smirked. "In the sense he no longer threatens to hex me."

Charlie shrugged. "With Tonks living here now, he is at least not a chaperone."

Fleur agreed. "And since Regulus has started to date, not him either."

Viktor shared a smile with her. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

Fleur laughed. "I knew we just needed to find the right man."

Fred appeared. "Right man for whom?"

George agreed. "Not already dumping my cousin are you?"

Charlie smirked. "He knows he'd not get out alive."

Percy was a real surprise. "I am wondering why we are here."

Fred agreed. "We would be seeing you for Christmas soon."

Viktor looked sick again. "I need back up."

They were all confused, until they noticed that he was rooting in his pocket. They smiled, knowing what it was, before he took out the box. He had been trying to pick the perfect ring for Fabian, both from family vaults or from a shop. When both failed, he had actually designed it. He had never been much of an artist, but he believed that Fabian would love it. And he hoped that Fabian would soon agree to wear it as well.

The others shared a smile, as they suspected or hoped this day would be coming soon. When Viktor had asked the twins and Percy to come, they had seen it as even more confirmation. For the second year, their hope to spend Christmas here didn't pan out, but due to George's twins.

Remus and the others were surprised to see them all when they arrived. "Are we missing something?"

Regulus who had recently been dating a distant cousin of Fleur's, looked about. "Or someone. Where is my son?"

Moody smirked. "Off on some errand."

Viktor took a deep breath. "I have come to ask your permission to propose."

Severus had a smirk. "You thought you needed back up as protection."

Viktor shook his head. "You all mean the world to him, I wanted the blessing from you all."

Remus smiled. "I know Fabian loves you, and he will be ready."

Regulus agreed. "You have proven how good you are for my son."

Fred pulled him into a hug. "Knew it would work."

Viktor glanced at Moody. "Sir?"

Tonks whispered to him. "Fabian loves him."

Moody growled. "If you ever hurt my oath son…."

Viktor cut in. "I would do anything to stop from hurting him."

Moody grunted. "I assume I must give it, if the others have."

Remus asked. "Do you have plans?"

Viktor shook his head. He had considered proposing at their Christmas party here. For the second year, they were going to have two parties. His parents were coming, and they were going to celebrate here. And then they would be celebrating the actual holiday in the UK. Last year it was because of the twins' wedding, and this year due to the birth of new twins. They kept saying they would celebrate next year here, but perhaps this was a new tradition. Luna and Neville would be spending time with her dad, and to the surprise of any, his Grandmother as well. He had recently responded to her letters, and agreed to at least have dinner with her, when back. He and Luna were next likely to be engaged.

George pouted. "But I won't be here for it."

Fred smirked. "Well his favorite cousin will be."

Viktor cut them off. "I thought I'd propose at New Year's."

Remus smiled. "We're staying in London, not Paris this year."

Fleur added. "Oliver and Adrian will be there I hear."

Viktor agreed. "It's a way of having everyone around, and no raising his suspicions."

Percy added. "And getting out of Narcissa going overboard."

Viktor shrugged. "That too."

Severus laughed a little. "She will just throw an even bigger engagement party and wedding."

Viktor looked around. "I wanted some help planning the proposal."

He had not just asked them for their blessing, but for help as well. He wanted to make sure the proposal was as special as he could make it. His parents knew, and would come both here and London. The trip here wasn't much, and Fabian would be suspicious if they didn't come to this. He may have been using the holiday, but he wanted to make it memorable. He needed help, but not the kind Lucius or his wife would have given.

Regulus clapped the young man on his back. "I am sure we can all help make it a night my son will never forget."

**An: So a bit of a wait, but Ginny dealt with and a proposal on the horizon. If you review, you may get the next two chapters before Christmas, the wedding as your Christmas gift. So show your support.**


	24. big proposal

It was a good thing they had planned their Christmas festivities in Romania, for the day after winter holidays began. The last day of term had been the twentieth, and the Krums and Delacaurs arrived that night. Fleur and Charlie were likely to wed down the road, and now Regulus was dating a cousin. Fleur was not the first n her family to move to Romania it seemed. Paul Delacaur was her father's cousin, though he was a bit younger, and had been thought to be a bachelor for life. Paul worked for the ministry as an attorney, and Fleur had some help introducing them. She knew the man wouldn't agree, so had enlisted a very reluctant Moody to help. Moody worked with both men, and had got involved. He was not as close to Regulus as Gideon, but still they were close, and he knew Gideon would want his bond to move on. Paul and Regulus began with coffee, but had dated for two months. Fabian had met him, and liked him, but more he liked seeing his father smile. Paul was not coming to either Christmas event, as both were family, but he was coming for the Malfoy New Years' eve party. Fabian thought he was brave, to face it so soon.

Christmas in Romania was held the day after term ended, on the 21st. It was a good thing, as George's twins had made an early arrival the next day. Felix and Grace were the image of their mother but with their dad's coloring. Fabian and Oliver served as godparents to Grace, Fred and Alicia were the obvious choices for Felix. Felix had George as a middle name, but Grace had Fabienne, a feminine form of Fabian. It was both for her Uncle and godfather, and for Uncle Fred who was named in honor of his Uncle Fabian.

Christmas day they opted for the manor for gifts as George and Angie would not be home till lunch. "Merry Christmas."

Fabian turned to see his boyfriend coming out of his room. "Merry Christmas."

Viktor drew him into his arms. "I am still not sure about staying here."

Fabian laughed. "My Aunt and her wedding planning."

Remus had come out. "She will have one of us engaged by New Years' she swears."

Moody growled. "She can leave the meddling to her family."

Fabian reminded him. "You are dating her only niece."

Remus put an arm around his neck. "If you don't want your cousin to have a broken heart for Christmas, I'd not remind him."

They had come down to the main floor where Draco was just arriving. "Don't worry; we have an out for you."

Pansy agreed. "A way to distract her for a while."

Severus shot his godson a knowing look. "Indeed?"

Draco motioned into the sitting room. "You'll just have to see."

Moody looked at Regulus. "Regretting inviting him to New Years?"

Regulus knew he spoke of Paul. "No, my son likes him and invited him."

Fabian heard. "I think what Moody meant, was giving my Aunt any more ideas."

Narcissa would be all over it, when she found out. So far the woman had no idea, that he had been dating anyone. Paul had been included on the guest list, and she had never questioned it. They thought likely the woman assumed, it was an addition by Fleur. Charlie and Fleur had been here for dinner the night before, but were at the Burrow with their brothers. Viktor and Fabian would join them later, the others remaining here. They planned to spend some time at Grimmauld, but the actual holidays here with the Malfoys.

The two sisters and their husbands, as well as Tonks, were already in the sitting room. There were no young kids here, so no waking up early. Even with the Prewetts it would be another year, as Cadmus was only seven months old now.

Narcissa seemed to think the same. "It will be nice to have some kids to unwrap gifts."

Andromeda reminded her. "There needs to be a wedding or two first."

Fabian shot her a look. "Not you too."

Pansy spoke up. "Well you will have your wish."

Draco finished. "Though they will be a bit young next year."

Lucius looked at his son. "You're expecting."

Pansy beamed. "Only two weeks along, I just found out."

Narcissa did the math. "Mid-September, a fall baby will be nice."

Lucius hugged his son. "A late anniversary gift."

Draco nodded. "I will be done law school, and can focus on the baby."

Fabian clapped his cousin on the back. "I see you were right."

Draco laughed. "It should work on her for a while."

Narcissa was a bit hurt though. "I wasn't the first to know."

They guessed and correctly, that Pansy's parents and brothers were. Draco and Pansy had been at the Christmas Eve party last night, but had been for dinner and spent the night after the party as well, at Pansy's. They had left before gifts this morning but had told her parents the night before. Pansy had three older brothers, one of whom was gay and the heir, but she was the only girl. Her father was happy, even with four grandchildren already, but Draco was worried. The man was very over protective of Pansy, and didn't like when she was upset. And she was bound to be upset during her pregnancy and labor, even if not Draco's fault. Everyone in the room laughed when he said that.

Later that afternoon they were glad to escape to the Burrow. Even with baby talk, Narcissa kept eying them. Viktor was grateful she didn't know about the proposal coming. George and Angie had arrived just before they got there.

Angie turned to him. "I can't believe you."

Fabian played innocent. "We're not late."

George smirked. "The nursery."

Fabian shrugged. "I may have added a gift or two."

Angie corrected him. "Or filled it with new toys, had murals painted and transformed it."

George agreed. "We can't recognize it."

Fabian smiled a little. "Do you like it?"

George pulled him into a hug. "Of course, but we said you didn't."

Viktor laughed. "Haven't you learned by now."

Percy came over with Cadmus. "Your godson may feel jealous."

Fabian took Cadmus but pointed at bags. "No new room, but I have him covered."

Laughter followed that. There were already gifts for the kids under the tree, and the nursery, but he had more. He loved having nieces and nephews to spoil, that was no surprise. He had some help from Narcissa, and kidnapped the nursery even had some murals painted. The room had a quidditch theme, to the surprise of few. They should have known he'd not stop with the quidditch mobiles he already gave.

Fabian thought as they watched the kids. 'I hope this is me soon.'

* * *

Viktor didn't know his thoughts over gifts, but he had the very same thoughts. His parents arrived in town, and Fabian knew they were coming. He was anxious about his proposal, and making sure that it was perfect. Tonks always suggesting they could enlist her aunt, did not help. Viktor knew she would go overboard with the wedding, but this she had to be hands off on. His mother would be little better, he was her only son. He had an army of helpers though, and they were sworn to keep it from Narcissa. On New Years' eve, the time had come, ready or not.

Fabian had no idea what he was up to. They were at Grimmauld for the past few days, but would soon be back at Malfoy for at least one night. Fabian was reading the day of the party, in the den, with Nemean in his lap. He was missing having his horse there to ride.

Viktor came in. "There you are."

Fabian looked up. "I'm not late am I?"

Viktor laughed. "That good of a book?"

Fabian smirked. "For work."

Viktor put the book down. "Then I only feel slight guilt taking you away."

Fabian saw the time. "It's not even lunch. We're meeting them for an early dinner but still."

Viktor kissed him. "I thought we could have some alone time."

Fabian liked the sounds of that. "No argument here."

Viktor whisked him towards the floo. "Take my arm."

Fabian smirked. "Worried a chaperone will join us, if we go through the front door."

Viktor just said. "You'll see."

Fabian took his arm. "I have never done this side by side."

Viktor took the floo powder and Fabian was surprised he couldn't hear where his boyfriend said. He was worried, he remembered what happened when you weren't clear. The first time he had taken the floo, he ended up in Knockturn because he hadn't been. But it seemed Viktor had that worked out, or for some reason wasn't concerned. Fabian had no idea what he was up to, but hoped it would work.

Fabian was surprised when they stepped out of the floo. He found themselves in a restaurant on Diagon alley, one he had been too last summer. He wasn't really sure what all the secrecy was about, just over some simple lunch plans. But Viktor led him over to a table.

As they ordered Fabian saw a band was setting up. "I know that name."

Viktor smiled. "I hope you remember. It's the first gift I got you."

Fabian smiled. "The concert you took me to on my first date. I thought they were local?"

Viktor agreed. "But they got a few small gigs here."

Fabian realized Viktor ordered them the same food. "Brings back memories."

Viktor reached and kissed him. "Hopefully good."

Fabian smirked. "I agreed to a second date didn't I?"

Viktor agreed. "But you wouldn't call me your boyfriend for some time."

Fabian shrugged. "I had heard guys like the chase."

Viktor fed him a fry. "You definitely made it worth it."

Fabian was happy when a certain song came on. "I remember this one."

Viktor stood and offered his hand. "My toes might not be blue this time."

Fabian stood. "Keep that up, and I will look for a new partner."

Viktor smiled, when Fabian commented they were playing an older song. They were well known in Romania, and had a few albums. Viktor just reminded Fabian, they may play more popular songs. In reality this was a lesser known song, and was no accident. Nor was the group performing here. It had almost required Lucius, but Viktor's dad had some British connections it seemed. The band had found itself offered a small tour of a few locations in the UK, including here. And Viktor made sure the first was today, and they played the song he and Fabian first danced to.

Though he knew nothing about the special concert, part of Fabian was growing suspicious. When they left the restaurant, Viktor did side by side. Fabian felt like reminding him, he was old enough to, but he held his tongue. He was just wondering what was happening.

Fabian looked around. "Hogwarts."

Viktor kissed him. "I know you haven't been since you left. I know there are bad memories….."

Fabian cut him off. "But good ones too. And no concerns."

Viktor led him towards Hagrid's hut. "I told him we would say hi."

Hagrid was sure enough outside. "Fabian, I have missed you."

Fabian accepted a bear hug from the man. "I have too."

They didn't stay long before they headed towards the pitch. "I never did get to see you fly here."

Fabian remembered the tournament. "A bit busy that year. Too bad we didn't have our brooms."

Kreacher suddenly appeared. "Your brooms master."

Fabian shot him an odd look. "Thank you."

Viktor saw it. "I thought it would be a shame."

Fabian mounted the broom. "A bit cold."

Viktor laughed as he got on his own. "I have known you to fly in worse."

Fabian didn't deny it. "We have no snitch."

Viktor produced one from his pocket, and the two soon played three rounds. For the first time, Fabian actually beat him two games to one. He knew Viktor didn't let him win, he didn't lose on purpose even for his boyfriend. He was surprised when the snitch soared away, off of the pitch, was spelled not to. They both went to follow, and he found it on a huge marble monument. It had been built down by the lake, to honor all those who died in both wars, long overdue. Fabian knew of it, he had been the one to encourage it, but never seen.

Fabian found the snitch by his Daddy and Uncle's names. "My dad."

Viktor had his hand in his pocket. "I wanted a way for him to be part."

Fabian turned to look at him. "Part?"

Viktor dropped to one knee. "You are the love of my life, I can't imagine life without you. Marry me."

Fabian nodded. "Yes."

Viktor took him into his arms for a kiss, but were broken apart by clapping. "Didn't think I could leave them out?"

Fabian hugged his father and Remus. "I am happy you guys are here."

Regulus kissed his son. "Your daddy would be so happy."

Even Moody agreed. "I was perhaps wrong."

Boden hugged both boys. "We're elated to be a part."

Natalia agreed. "We thought he may propose at midnight."

Viktor had considered it, but he wanted something more romantic. Moody and Tonks, Remus and Severus, Regulus, Neville and Luna, and all the Burrow group except Angie who was with the twins, were there. Oliver and Adrian as well. The others would be at the party, but not here. They all headed to Malfoy manor, where Narcissa was shocked. She was a bit upset, not that she wasn't there, but didn't know. They had stolen another event for her to help plan. The reason she had not been told of course in advance.

Fabian and Viktor hid a groan as she promised. "I will just have to plan the ultimate summer wedding for you."

**An: So thanks for the reviews, hope the engagement was worth it. Now review review review, and I will find the time to write the wedding as a Christmas gift for all.**


	25. Merry Christmas: the wedding

**AN: Merry Christmas to all my readers, a gift to you all, the much awaited wedding.**

Fabian and Viktor were reluctant, but agreed to have Narcissa help. Natalia of course would be the lead; she was Viktor's mother after all. The boys had no idea how to plan a wedding, and only knew where they wanted to marry. The UK was not home, so it had been vetoed. They had considered Black Rock, as it would be both their homes, and even France. They decided on Romania as it was both their homes, but a Krum home. They had their manor and a home in Southern Spain but a third one on the Black sea in Romania. Viktor loved the home growing up, and Fabian quite liked it when he saw the home. Viktor would be living with them at Black Rock, Fabian giving up his rooms at school as he would stay in Viktor's if they wanted to stay a night, but they would wed at one of his family homes. The family had two other homes, but it was the closest to his heart. Their engagement party was held in London, though it was a surprise. Narcissa threw it the weekend they were back, to welcome little Myles Frederick Prewett. With Myles, the kid count of the family was up to four, Grace the only girl. While Viktor had his bachelor party in Romania, Fabian had his in France. Adrian had again been into the planning. Though Neville planned to propose in the summer, Oliver and Adrian beat him, and were to marry in the fall. Fabian hoped Remus and Severus, and Moody and Tonks, would follow Neville and Luna. He made sure Paul was invited as his dad's date, his aunt having learned about them some time before.

Remus and Regulus were both to walk Fabian down the aisle. Fred was repaying the honor as his best man, with Oliver and Neville. Viktor had a school friend and quidditch team mate, but Charlie was his best man. They were being married the second day of July. Just friends and family, and some colleagues of them both, were attending. Even a seven month pregnant Pansy had made the trip with her husband and in laws.

Remus came into his room. "They are almost ready for us."

Fred saw his look. "We'll wait downstairs."

George smiled. "I guess I have to join the audience."

Regulus came in with Remus. "Your daddy would be so proud of you."

Fabian hugged him. "I am just happy you and Moony are here."

Remus kissed his head. "I am happy to be here, in the place of all those who called you their beloved cub."

Fabian had tears. "Uncle Siri, my dad…James and Lily."

Regulus saw his look. "They loved you and died for you. I am certain they watch you with pride today."

Remus took out a box. "This is a gift from your father and me."

Regulus explained as he took the box. "We sent one to Viktor as well."

Fabian opened it. "It's like yours."

Remus helped put it on the same chain as the pendant he wore. "We thought it fitting today."

Regulus touched them both. "I thought you'd want to carry on the tradition."

Fabian hugged them both. "Thank you."

The pendant was like the one his dads gave each other, when they bonded. Bonds often had rings, but his dads hadn't told anyone. His pendant had Viktor's zodiac and the same phrase on the back, as well as their wedding date. Viktor's was the same, but with Fabian's zodiac sign. As he was led downstairs by his father, and the man he considered a dad, he felt right. And as they led him down to the back gardens to marry the man he loved more than his own life, he knew nothing could make today more perfect. Yes he wished his dad, Sirius, even James and Lily, and the Uncle he never knew, his namesake Fabian were there, but he was happy. Somehow, touching the pendant about his neck, he knew all of the Blacks were with him. His father had told him, he would have made even Orion extremely proud, and not just because of his animal empathy abilities. He was a lot more like Arcturus than Orion, but they'd have both been proud the Black name carried on in him.

The normal gardens stretched down onto the beach. The family owned several miles of beach, but right beyond the gardens, was a beautiful cove. They had vetoed the woods at Krum Manor, as it reminded them of the twins' wedding, but there were trees on the way down. Fabian was walked down the boardwalk and stairs into the private cove. Bordered with trees, until right on the water, it was completely secluded. The trees were filled with fairy lights, and the rows of chairs faced the Black sea, the aisle was more of the boardwalk. Three foot high hurricane lamps filled with beach pebbles and topped with wildflowers, were at the end of each row. His groom and witnesses stood under a drift wood arbor. The sound of the ocean and backdrop of the sea behind them, was just as the men had wanted.

The minister began. "We are gathered here today to join these men in marriage. Who presents them?"

The Krums, Regulus and Remus all spoke. "We do."

"Do you Viktor Boden Krum, take Fabian as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

"Do you Fabian Orion Prewett-Black, Lord Potter-Black take Viktor as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

Fred handed Viktor a ring. "Take this ring and claim Fabian as your husband, while I stand witness."

Viktor slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Charlie handed a ring to Fabian. "Take this ring and claim Viktor as your husband, while I stand witness."

Fabian slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister finally said. "I proclaim you husbands. You may seal the union with a kiss."

Viktor and Fabian happily shared a long passionate kiss. They were so happy, that after all the crazy planning, that they were now husbands. With their two main witnesses, they headed over to a table that had been set up. They signed the wedding contract, with Fred and Charlie, to make it official. For the first time, he really noticed Xeno, who was taking pictures. He knew the man was, but he had been too much into the ceremony. Luna was the better photographer, but her father had wanted her to just enjoy the wedding. Fabian dropped Prewett, and was simply a Black-Krum. His father assured him as did Moody, his dad would have approved. Black was the obvious choice, he considered dropping Prewett before. Fourteen month old Cadmus, six month old Felix and Grace, and three month old Myles, carried on Prewett. Cadmus as the eldest child would inherit the Prewett seat on the school governors, Fabian decided. And the land he owned in Otterly, would be left to them as well.

Finally the minister announced. "For the first time as husbands, I present Viktor and Fabian Black-Krum."

Boden clapped his new son in law into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

Natalia agreed. "We are happy the day finally came."

Remus looked at Viktor. "Official now."

Tonks was smiling. "Happy my boyfriend can no longer threaten to hex you."

Fabian looked at George. "You can forgive me you were not part."

George shrugged. "It just means I get to be godfather."

Viktor smirked. "It is usually a witness."

Fred grunted. "He thinks since I was best man, he should be godfather."

George shrugged. "You owe me for naming you for Grace after all."

Fabian joked. "I was thinking Percy. I am after all Cadmus' godfather."

Percy grinned though he knew it was a joke. "Much better choice, you don't want them to be pranksters."

Viktor and Fabian had already spoken about kids. They planned to start right away, as Fabian was no longer an apprentice. In the fall he would take over care of magical creatures, while Charlie started the new class. Remus would actually sub for Fabian when he was on paternity leave, and use Fabian's old rooms if he chose to stay on campus one night. He was happy writing, but he would help. He had seen his dream come true, when his first novel was published, and it had been a huge success. He already had a contract for another three. George would be one of the godfathers for their first child, for the reasoning George had given. Likely Fleur would be godmother they were thinking. The boys soon took off, not on a carriage as Narcissa would have had, but on their horses who were brought. They took a private ride down the coast, before the reception. There was some champagne and strawberries for them to share, and just be together for a bit.

Viktor made a toast. "To my amazing husband, and the start of our lives together."

* * *

Back at the manor, the reception was held not on the beach but in the main gardens. There was a ballroom, but Narcissa had been vetoed on that. It wasn't that the reception wasn't over the top, but considering the warm summer day, was held outdoors. There was no tent, there were arbors from drift wood, draped by miles of white sail fabric, and clumps of the flowers from before. There were fairy lights and lanterns as well, for when it grew dark. The tables were done in a soft pale red, and silver, a mix of Gryffindor and Viktor's house colors. Small table size versions of the hurricane lamps from earlier, were the center pieces, surrounded by sand and shells. The beautiful wedding cake looked like it was made from shells. The dance floor was beyond, and there was a band to play, though they didn't notice who at first.

There was a five course meal, a lot more than either of the grooms were hoping for. They were told it was a compromise, Narcissa had wanted seven courses like her son. But she had been reminded the boys were what was important, and what they would want.

Draco groaned. "I wish she had considered that for me."

Narcissa looked at her daughter in law. "I believe Pansy chose."

Lucius clapped his son on the back. "You had to marry a woman like your mother."

Fabian shrugged. "You should have spoken up."

Draco smirked. "I don't know who would have hexed me first, my mother or her father."

Viktor wrapped an arm around Fabian. "I guess we're just lucky we think alike."

Fabian kissed his husband. "And we don't have to worry about being hexed by our father in law."

Viktor smirked. "Perhaps not your father in law."

Moody growled. "I still have my eye on you."

Fabian led his husband to the head table. "Ignore him."

Viktor smiled. "He did give us his blessing."

Tonks kissed Moody. "Viktor has a point."

Moody went to sit with her and her parents. "He does perhaps look happy."

Andromeda laughed. "Like there was a doubt."

Though five courses, the food at the least reflected the men. The appetizers came from the pub they had their first date at, including sliders. The sea food course came from Paris, from their Valentine's and New Years' there. There was a pasta and salad course, which they guessed was a clue to their honeymoon, but while it was, it pointed at a few options. The main course was steak and Scottish veggies, for were they first met. The last course would of course be dessert, both the amazing cake and some other desserts they had brought.

After the first four courses, there was a break in food. There had been music playing, but by a spell. When Viktor led his husband on to a dance floor, they both realized who the band was who was playing. They were both shocked to see them there.

Fabian looked at the planners. "I didn't think they did private events."

Viktor agreed. "It was a public concert, our proposal."

Lucius shrugged. "They just needed the right incentive."

Narcissa smiled. "I thought the weird sisters, but Natalia insisted."

Fabian hugged his Aunt. "Thank you."

Viktor heard the song they shared their first dance to. "I hear our song."

Fabian went into his arms. "I for one am ready for our first dance as husbands."

Viktor kissed him. "The first of many."

Natalia claimed him for the second. "Tradition."

Fabian felt bad. "I don't have a mother for you to dance with. You could always dance with Moody."

Viktor turned to Narcissa. "Since you have helped my mother so much in planning."

Narcissa was happy to do the honors. "I was happy to do it for my nephew."

The dancing went on well past sun down, even after the cake was eaten. Fred and George of course put on a show of their fireworks. It was one of their earliest products, but they had made special ones just for the occasion. Perhaps a bit over the top, the wedding was still a dream for them. And when they were handed a portkey, they wondered what kind of honeymoon had been planned. They had so many thoughts from one course, but they knew where ever they were sent, it would be amazing. It seems Narcissa could do nothing in small measure.

When they arrived Fabian looked around. "We're on a boat."

Viktor laughed. "A giant yacht, but yes."

Fabian found a note. "It is spelled to take us for a tour of Italy, the Greek Isles and end in Turkey."

Viktor drew him into his arms. "Sounds perfect."

Fabian kissed him. "Narcissa has a lift of things for us to try."

Viktor smirked. "Interfering in our honeymoon even?"

Fabian laughed. "Suggestions she assures us. Plus she left plenty of free time."

Viktor drew him inside. "I wonder what we could use that time for?"

Fabian played coy. "Maybe we could take up fishing."

Viktor led him into the suite where candles and flower petals waited. "I had other thoughts in mind."

Fabian found himself lowered on the bed. "I am sure she did too."

Viktor pulled back. "I'd rather not think of your Aunt thinking of our love making."

Fabian more than agreed. "The only person I want to think of is you."

They had made love many times since France, though at school. Moody would have hexed Viktor he was sure, if they tried at the manor. But as they made love into the night, it was still different and special. They were married and there was no protection, they were trying for a baby. They would use many if not all the plans Narcissa had for them, but they would make work on a baby too. Not that they would call this work.

Later they watched the sunrise on the deck and Fabian made a toast this time. "To an amazing honeymoon and a start on our own family."

**An: Hope that was a good Christmas present. Remember to review as mine.**

**Myles Frederick Prewett: Myles (Latin) means soldier. Like Cadmus, comes from Greek myth. He was a king of Laconia, and Sparta was named in honor of his granddaughter. Frederick is of course for his father.**


	26. Happy New Years

The happy honeymooners returned after two weeks, to Black Rock. Viktor was now living with him full time, though they had rooms at school. Neville proposed to Luna, and shocked them all, when they married right away. They didn't want to wait, and with Xeno coming to town, they had Fabian marry them in the back gardens. The real shock was Augusta was there; her and her grandson had made peace, though never to be as close as before. Even Fabian had made some sort of peace with the old woman. Neville wasn't certain yet, but he and Luna would likely return to the UK in a year, when they were both done. Sprout still wanted him to take over, and even as a zoologist, Luna would work for her father. Fabian always knew his friend would likely move back one day, once he made peace with the old woman, and was happy for him. They were always good friends, but had become family since the move there, and that wouldn't change. In September when they returned to school, he returned to Durmstang as senior Professor Black, teaching his own class. He and Viktor stuck to their own last names, to keep away confusion. They returned to the UK in early September, to welcome the newest Malfoy, who Fabian called a mini me. Like Draco was of his father, little Augustus Draco Malfoy was the image of his father. And a few weeks later, they were in Scotland, for the wedding of Oliver and Adrian. The boys were right, and their mothers had gone crazy enough, without Fabian's help. Percy and Penny announced they were pregnant again, due around Fabian's birthday, three months after Cadmus turned two. Fabian was hoping to be next, but still had no news for the family.

As Christmas approached, plans were in place. For their first Christmas ever, the family would be in Romania. The Malfoys and Tonks were coming as well as Fleur's family. Charlie was near ready to propose, but was about to be beaten by Severus. Moody would likely propose, but they doubted they'd know, till the two were married. They made it clear they'd elope, so the Black women didn't go crazy.

Remus came into Fabian's room two days before Christmas. "Have you seen Severus?"

Fabian turned to him. "Lost your boyfriend have you?"

Remus smirked. "Maybe I should put him on a leash."

Fabian picked up his cloak. "You could come with me."

Remus lifted an eyebrow. "And that would help how?"

Fabian shrugged. "Take your mind off of things."

Remus laughed. "I really should find him."

Fabian pressed. "Okay, but I think you may want to come with me."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Fabian showed him the floo powder. "You'll have to wait and see."

Regulus arrived. "I guess I am not too late."

Remus was even more confused. "For what?"

Regulus shrugged. "He hasn't told me."

Fabian pushed the pot forward. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Remus was sceptical when Fabian wanted to do side by side. "I don't know about this."

The two men took a hold of his arm, having no idea where he was taking them. Neither of them had done side by side floo before. Fabian had not done it before his husband, but Viktor had taught him a little trick. He knew where Severus was, and he would be waiting for them. Severus had not only asked Fabian's blessing, but for his help in planning. Well perhaps not help, but to be a part of it, Fabian just stepped in more. The rest of the family would arrive today for a few days of celebrations. Except Draco and the twins, Draco coming on Boxing Day and the twins on Christmas day. They were all spending time with their in laws, Percy coming today, as he had no in laws.

The men had got along better since Regulus had come back. They had done the wedding gift for the boys together, and realized each other's bond with Fabian, didn't take away from their own. They were both confused when they saw where they were.

Regulus looked at his son. "The hospital?"

Fabian looked at Remus. "You were looking for Severus."

Remus didn't buy it. "We are not down in the labs. And you'd not have brought your father."

Severus appeared. "I told him I'd meet him here."

Remus looked at his boyfriend. "What is this?"

Viktor was with him. "We wanted you here."

A nurse before they could ask why. "Fabian Black-Krum we're ready for you."

Remus was worried. "What is wrong?"

Viktor went with his husband. "You will see."

Boden and Natalia had appeared. "We were wondering too."

Regulus was shocked when his son was on the table and he realized why. "A sonogram?"

Natalia was in tears. "You're pregnant?"

Viktor was beaming. "Merry Christmas."

Fabian added. "We found out a week ago. I am due in early September."

Regulus hugged his son when the exam was done. "I am so happy for you."

Natalia hugged them both. "I am so excited to be a grandmother."

Everyone in the room was so happy for them. The others would know soon enough, but they had their closest with them today. The twins knew, they couldn't be there for it, but Fabian couldn't keep a secret from them. As close as he was to Neville, the twins were always the closest. Severus had known first, as he had been there when Fabian fainted, and had done the test for them. He knew what the news would mean to Remus, they both considered Fabian a son, and decided it should be part of his proposal. Fabian and Viktor had more than agreed.

Remus had his suspicions, but he thought he was wrong when Fabian announced his pregnancy. His boyfriend asked him to go out for a late lunch, before all the other guests arrived at the manor. He had thought they were going for a bite, when he had been looking for Severus.

He was surprised when Fabian and Viktor were coming. "I'd have thought you'd be out celebrating."

Fabian shrugged. "I thought we could with you. Besides my husband promised we'd do some shopping."

Remus smiled. "I can buy my grandchild their first gift."

Severus smirked. "Narcissa will be upset she didn't have time to shop."

Viktor laughed as they went into an old shop. "Wasn't the baby shop I was expecting."

Fabian picked up a beautiful blanket. "I am sure we could find some nice pieces."

Remus picked up a little rabbit. "Like this."

Severus called. "I think I found the perfect one."

Remus was confused as he came over. "Jewelry for a baby?"

Severus knelt with a ring in hand. "Not for the baby."

Remus was stunned. "Sev?"

Severus smiled. "I love you more than life, will you be my husband?"

Remus nodded. "I will."

Fabian claimed Remus for a hug, as soon as the ring was on and they shared a kiss. He was so happy for them, they were both a huge part of his life. The group did go out for lunch, after they made a few purchases at the store. The ring was not from the shop, Severus bought it before. But Fabian and he had agreed it was a good set up. Both groups decided to share the news on Christmas morning, with those not there.

Severus raised a toast over lunch. "To Remus agreeing to marry me. And the amazing news of our first honorary grandchild on the way."

* * *

Christmas was a happy occasion in the home. It had been hard, but the news of the proposal and baby were kept from the others. The twins would arrive just in time for gifts on Christmas morning, and would stay till New Years. Fleur's family had come again, and Xeno, though they would all be in the UK for New Years. Narcissa kept shooting them looks since her arrival, like she had caught on to something, or at least suspected. They wondered if it was about the baby, or about the proposal. Lucius of course knew of the proposal, but hadn't told his wife about it.

Christmas morning Fabian was happy to have them all there. As much as he was happy to be in London for the wedding two years before, and for the birth of the twins last year, he was happy now. This was their home, and it was time to make memories there.

Narcissa kept eying them over gifts. "I had thought there may be a special gift."

Andromeda agreed. "Or two."

Fabian played coy. "Gift?"

Remus agreed. "You did get plenty."

Andromeda didn't buy it. "We thought the kind you can't wrap."

Viktor looked at Tonks and Moody. "I believe you should look to those two."

Ted laughed. "Oh don't worry, they haven't escaped attention."

Regulus said quietly to Fleur. "I am kind of happy Paul decided to spend the holidays in France."

Fleur laughed. "I have never seen him so anxious to leave."

Fabian had heard and reminded him. "I have told you he is always welcome."

Regulus kissed his son. "He knows. But your Aunt scares him."

There was no distraction that year, in the form of news from Pansy and Draco about their son. It wasn't needed of course, they were playing the women for just a bit. They thought there was only two pieces of good information to be shared, which would please both of the Black sisters. Well Moody and Tonks had some as well, though they weren't sure if it would please Andromeda. She had been worried about the two together, due to Moody's age, but she had been accepting. But they had decided to take the next step in this.

Remus and Fabian kept sharing a look, wondering who was going to break the news to the ladies first. There was a silent discussion between them, their husband and fiancé had agreed to let them break the news.

Remus gave Fabian a push as he handed him a gift. "Another for you."

Fabian smiled as he opened it. "Thank you."

Andromeda's eyes went to the teddy bear. "A teddy?"

Viktor took it. "Will come in handy in the fall."

Narcissa caught on. "You're pregnant?"

Fabian nodded. "I am due the first week of September."

Regulus reminded the women as they practically strangled his son in hugs. "We don't want to hurt the baby."

Narcissa drew back. "I am so happy for you."

Andromeda agreed. "Perhaps the baby will be around for a wedding or two."

Fabian repaid the favor. "Not in time for one."

Remus agreed. "Will just have to see the photos."

Narcissa looked to be in heaven. "You're engaged?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, but don't be getting any bright ideas."

Remus added. "What he means, we plan on a small wedding on New Year's."

Narcissa waved them off. "Not a lot of time, but we can plan something."

Both men groaned, and tried to direct the women towards Fabian. Of course they were thrilled he was having a baby, they considered him their nephew, not the son of their cousin. But the baby was eight months away, and there was plenty of time for them to plan a baby shower and such. Percy shared a look with his wife, and was grateful they were too far from the Black roots, to get such attention. With the twins only a year, and Myles only eight months old, Penny and Fabian would be the only pregnant ones for a time. Both twins' would add later though. The twins had a celebration back home, but Fabian would have one here tomorrow for them too. Grace was his goddaughter after all.

Tonks whispered to Moody. "I don't think we should tell them."

Moody agreed. "I don't wish to join this madness."

Tonks pointed out. "It won't save us."

Moody growled. "I still think we should elope."

Tonks kissed him. "I wish them there."

Moody sighed. "I guess your father at least will be happy."

Tonks reminded him. "My mother has come around."

Moody smirked. "If that is what you call it."

Tonks pointed out. "She has been more welcoming than you to Viktor."

Moody grunted. "I still don't expect a toast from any but perhaps your father."

Tonks saw the odd look. "Why are you so convinced he likes you?"

Moody shocked her. "I asked his blessing last week."

That shocked Tonks, who seemed lost for words. Moody had been in London just before he proposed, but on business she thought. It seems while he had been, he had also spoken to her father. She had not expected it, they had spoken of eloping before they had told anyone they were even engaged. It was only since the proposal, they had decided to let others be a part of the wedding.

Ted had noticed the byplay and when they went to lunch he kissed and whispered to his daughter. "I am happy for you."

* * *

Plans had changed, with the wedding. Neville and Luna, as well as the others, cancelled plans for London for the year. Percy and Penny who were not as close, returned back to the UK. But the twins remained, both as they planned a longer stay, and were closer. It was decided they would marry in France, reminded of the first New Years after the war. They decided on a small ceremony at the Delacaur estate, and then the reception in Paris. They couldn't book the Eiffel tower restaurant, but booked out a restaurant near it, for the reception.

Not in the actual manor, but down in the wine cellars, the grooms decided to wed. It was quite unique, with the vaulting ceilings, and the giant wine casks, for the décor. There were some chairs down the main aisle, and some Scottish herbs instead of flowers. There was no arch, but a wine cask, with flowers on it, at the front, and a table nearby. Lucius and Fabian were thought to be the only best men.

The minister came up. "I needed to confirm the names of the two couples."

Andromeda was confused. "Two couples? There is a mistake."

Narcissa agreed. "We sent the information. I know it was rushed but still."

The minister shook his head. "The first couple was. But the new additions were not."

Andromeda was really confused. "There is only one couple."

Ted spoke up. "No, there are two."

Narcissa looked at her brother in law. "What do you mean?"

Moody walked in next to Severus. As senior mates, they were not to be presented. "He is referring to me."

Andromeda was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Ted explained. "He asked my blessing a few weeks ago."

Moody smiled. "We considered eloping, but Dora wanted you here."

Andromeda was in tears. "I am happy, but I didn't get to help plan or…."

Ted kissed her. "You can go help our daughter now."

Andromeda was a bit upset, but was reminded the couple had thought to elope. But Dora knew her mother would never forgive her, and in truth wanted her there. When Remus and Severus knew they were engaged, they agreed to share this wedding, were happy to in fact. The men were heading to Ireland on a honeymoon, but the Delacaurs were lending their summer home to Moody and Tonks. Tonks was happy her mother joined her, and her mother was happy. Andromeda was touched, when she realized Tonks was wearing her dress. She sent an elf, to retrieve a piece of jewelry that she had from her family, for her daughter to wear. She was disowned, but her mother had sent her the piece, when she had wed Ted. Her mother had never spoken to her again, but from time to time gifts had come, including when her daughter was born.

Fabian played double duty, triple including giving away Remus. He was best man for him and his oath father, Moody. Draco stood for his godfather, and Regulus stood for his cousin. The ceremony was short and sweet, and they shared some wine before heading to Paris.

The bistro was perfect, a stone throw from the base of the tower. It had a private inner courtyard with open roof. "This is beautiful."

Narcissa looked around. "We could have done better with more time."

Dora kissed her Aunt on the cheek. "This is perfect, for all of us."

She touched her niece's pendant. "Your mother is so proud to see you wear that."

Andromeda came to their side. "I am. And hopefully to soon hear I will be a grandmother."

Moody ground his teeth. "You have a niece or nephew to plan for."

Dora agreed. "And little Augustus of course."

Narcissa looked at both couples. "But we always have time."

Severus looked at Charlie and Fleur. "I may bribe you to propose soon."

Charlie smirked. "Seeing you so red, may be more incentive not to."

Fleur nudged him in the ribs. "Keep that up, and you will need to find a new girlfriend."

Charlie kissed her. "I may be worried, if I thought that was not an empty threat."

Fleur had already been married and divorced, from his brother, a thought they tried to forget. Charlie was not the bachelor for life they all thought, but in no rush to marry. They would one day though, just with some time. Bill, who was still in prison for more than a year, and the other red heads were forgotten, other than Percy who was not here. Such unhappy thoughts were left from the day.

Since they were in a restaurant, little décor was used. They used the main restaurant, but the courtyard was strung with lights, for some dancing. There was a patio, but the street would be crowded, closer to midnight. Bottles of wine, and some of the best French food was served. Some of Dora's favorite flowers were used, added behind Narcissa and her mother's back, not to let on.

Fabian claimed Dora for the second dance. "It will take time to get used to not calling you Tonks."

She laughed. "Until now, only my parents called me Dora."

Fabian shrugged. "Tonks could be a real nickname now."

She smiled. "I would not be opposed to you calling me it still."

Moody came over. "I'd like my wife back."

Fabian smirked. "How often did you get between me and Viktor?"

Dora laughed. "Go find your husband, while I have him distracted."

Fabian found Viktor but also Remus. "Are you enjoying tonight?"

Remus was beaming. "This is what we wanted."

Severus agreed. "Simple and not over done by your family."

Fabian asked. "Not regretting you didn't marry at midnight?"

Viktor agreed. "May have been romantic."

Remus shook his head. "No, this was better."

Severus added quietly. "Hoping to sneak away in all the excitement of midnight."

Dinner was great, and the night was simple with talking, and music playing. The portkeys were both ready, as midnight came around. They had planned to spend it in the courtyard, but they instead apparated to the restaurant on top of the Eiffel tower. The two couples and their few guests, rung it in together, and shared a toast for the New Year and for their marriage. The two couples left soon after, the guests stayed on.

Viktor kissed his husband with his hand on Fabian's belly. "This year is looking bright already."

**An: Happy New Year to all my readers. An extra-long chapter I thought was called for, for the big double wedding, and baby news. Hope this was a good holiday gift.**

**Taking vote on baby gender, and name suggestions.**

**Oh and Augustus Draco Malfoy: Augustus (Latin) Great. Name of a Roman emperor. Like Lucius and Abraxas, comes from Roman culture. Draco (Latin) dragon, a constelletion and of course for his father.**


	27. Big Birth

Everyone had been so happy when they found out the couple was pregnant. And surprised but thrilled, when they learned that it was twins. They were reminded twins were in his family, his dad was a twin. There were twins in both their families, though further back in the Krums. When they learned it was boys, there were many smiles. Natalia and the other women had kind of hoped that one though would be a little girl. They knew the boys were happy for a son, but would have loved some pink to spoil. The boys had decided the twins would be the Krum and Black heirs. They would have a third, and the baby would inherit a combined Prince and Potter estate. Severus and Remus could have no kids, Severus was tested. He would split his estate in half, giving the title to Fabian, but splitting homes and money between Fabian and Draco. The Potter estate was much smaller than Black or Krum, so would be combined with Prince. The boys hoped for a little girl for their third child, but Fabian was happy to have twin boys like his dad had been. The of course would have both house elves, and plenty of help from the human side. Neville and Luna would return for the birth, but would be in Scotland by then. Neville had taken Sprout's job, Luna pregnant, and due in January. They would remain as close as ever though. Adrian and Oliver were due in February, and Moody and Tonks were trying now. Percy and Penny had welcomed their daughter Eirene Penelope. Grace was no longer the only girl, but her and Grace would still be out numbered even more with the twins, five boys to two girls. Both twins were starting looking at adding to their family as well.

Twins often came early, and that was the case in Fabian. His family arrived from the UK, a week before he went into labor. Neville and Luna came as well, luckily school had not begun. They were all there at the manor, as Fabian was giving birth. Poppy had come, she had always cared about him, and agreed to deliver the twins. Andromeda and Severus were vetoed as nurses, and one came from the hospital.

Poppy eventually ushered them in. "They are all ready for you."

Regulus smiled. "I can't wait to see my grandchildren."

Remus agreed. "I have never been so anxious."

Severus laughed. "It might be a good thing there are two."

Boden pointed out. "I believe we have dibs on one."

Andromeda noticed an odd look on Poppy. "You look like you have a secret."

Poppy shrugged and pushed open the door. "I just don't see that being a problem."

They were all ushered into the room where the two men were in bed. Fabian looked up. "You have to come see them."

Viktor agreed. "They are anxious to meet the family."

Regulus claimed the one his son held. "He looks just like you."

Boden agreed as he looked at the other. "But for Viktor's nose and dimples."

Natalia agreed. "Though I kind of hoped one would have Viktor's eyes."

Fabian smiled. "Oh don't worry, we seem to have him covered too."

Remus was confused. "Both boys look like you."

Poppy had her back turned as she said. "I believe they mean this little one."

They were all confused at her words, until she turned around. Well confusion grew to shock, when they looked at her arms. She was holding a third baby in her arms, and this one was wrapped in pink. Triplets were almost unheard of, even twins were uncommon in male pregnancies. But it seemed as well as identical twin boys, that showed up on the tests, their little sister had been hiding. The boys were both a nice healthy size, but their little princess was a bit small. The nurse had been checking on her, and assured the daddies though small, she was healthy.

The little girl was nestled into Fabian's arms, who smiled as he touched her face. She was the opposite of her brothers, Viktor, but for Fabian's nose. While her brothers had soft chestnut hair and dove gray eyes, she had dark hair and eyes.

Remus reached for his granddaughter. "What a welcome little surprise."

Narcissa beamed. "I wish we had known. We could have bought so much pink."

Viktor shook his head. "Hiding on us."

Severus smirked. "I am sure Narcissa will soon have her outfitted."

Moody reminded them. "You'll need a third crib and such. And elf."

Natalia shook her head. "The two elves should be enough. And we have another crib to send."

Tonks looked down at the little girl. "You will soon be spoiled."

Severus asked. "Is she Viktor's heir since she is his image? And the boys are yours'?"

Fabian laughed. "We had thought of that."

Viktor finished. "But we already agreed the oldest was mine and next would have Black."

Remus looked at his husband. "I guess that means she is your heir."

Severus wasn't bothered. "Prince and Potter are only titles now anyways. I am sure she will carry them beautifully."

Viktor looked at the baby Fred now held. "That is our eldest and my heir."

They had taken a few extra minutes, as they had only chosen two sets of godparents for their children. They had decided to choose a fitting pair for each child. Viktor chose the godparents for his heir. He had chosen Fleur as a childhood friend, and George, because of Grace and because of his bond to Fabian. Fabian had chosen Tonks and Percy, a double dose of Black blood, for the Black heir. Percy was a bit surprised, he'd have thought Fred, but was honored. Fred understood, and was happy. They decided to take inspiration from her titles, for godparents for their girl. Oliver was no surprise, not just as one of his witnesses. They thought with triplets, the kids would likely do Hogwarts, or maybe Beauxbautons. They may have taught at Durmstang, but the triplets would likely remain together. Oliver was a lion, and the Potters had been lions of course. The choice for the Prince title was a bit of a shock to everyone in the room, not least of which was the godfather.

Draco was shocked. "Really?"

Fabian nodded. "You are my cousin. And Severus' godson."

Pansy looked at her husband's little goddaughter. "Narcissa is bound to spoil you even more."

Oliver laughed a little. "Odd, that the little girl is the only one without a godmother."

Viktor smirked. "Considered Luna, but my husband insisted on some lion to balance out Draco."

Adrian snorted. "He could have chosen one of the twins' wives."

Regulus changed topics. "Now to the really important part, names."

Viktor did the eldest. "This little guy is our Aleksander Boden."

Fabian did the honors with the other two. "And these two are Arcturus Gideon and Ava Jessamine."

Remus smiled. "You came up with her name quickly."

Viktor explained. "We thought between her godfathers, she was bound to be a little flyer."

Regulus smirked. "Not to mention her dads."

Fabian added. "And Jessamine, a floral name for Lily but also for Narcissa and the Delacaurs."

Aleks was a Bulgarian name, and Boden for his grandfather, for the Krum heir. Arcturus was for Fabian's great grandfather, and Gideon of course for his late dad. Ava was a Latin name, not only for Severus since she was his heir, but for Remus and Lucius as well. And though Lily was not his mother, her sacrifice was remembered. Using a flower brought in many loved ones though. Fleur and many of her family had floral names, Gabrielle's middle name was a flower. Natalia's middle name was one as well, so it included the proud grandmother.

Regulus thought of Gideon as a photo was taken, though Paul was by his side. 'How you would have loved to see these three.'

* * *

Ava, Aleks and Ari were happy healthy babies. Remus took over Fabian's class for a semester, so he could be home with the babies. He had two elves, a Black one and the Krum nanny elf, to help him out. After a month, the twins moved into the nursery, added to his floor of the tower. The forest theme chosen had worked for a girl too, a crib done in pink and girl toys, had just been added as well. Ava would have her own room one day, but for now the triplets obviously shared a room. It took a while, getting used to having three babies, but the boys had plenty of help with it. George thought of how much work twins had been, and could only imagine having three. He and Angie were trying for a third, but their twins would be over two years old, when the baby was born. Having three newborn babies, definitely was different than that.

The twins were three months old, when they were to make their first visit back to the UK. Once again Christmas was being held in Bulgaria, everyone coming the same way they had the year before. But they wanted to bring the babies for a visit.

They made a visit to Hogwarts on a lovely November day. "I wanted them to see this place."

Viktor laughed. "They may remember more when older."

George agreed. "And not asleep."

Fabian shrugged. "I am sure they will come plenty of times."

Viktor didn't disagree. "This place was your home for a long time."

Fabian looked at his daughter who he held. "And there are a few here who haven't met her."

Hagrid's voice came booming. "Fabian."

George smiled a bit. "I know he was as anxious as you."

Fabian beamed. "Hagrid."

The big giant smiled as he saw the three babies. "I can't believe my little Fabian is a dad."

Viktor laughed. "And three times over."

Fabian allowed the man to hold his daughter. "I know I can trust you."

Hagrid looked at the little baby in his arms. "I haven't held one since you."

George saw his brother shutter a bit, and suggested they head in for some tea. Of course the last time Hagrid had held him, was that Halloween. Hagrid had been the one to rescue him from the house, after the attack. Hagrid hadn't known at the time, that Voldemort didn't attack him. He had thought Fabian was the son of James and Lily, and the hero in it. Fabian didn't blame him, or any others, for what had happened. Those he blamed, had paid for it long ago. And were long gone from his thoughts, especially when he thought of his children.

Hagrid was so happy they had come for a visit. He could not floo or portkey well, and he didn't like leaving the school very often. He had actually mentioned he would come to them, even if he didn't like to travel. But they promised to bring the babies to see him.

They were walking along the pitch later when Fabian kissed his children. "Maybe one day you will fly here."

Viktor smiled. "Likely. Since all three can't go to Durmstang, I see here over France."

A surprise voice came. "And then I can teach my little goddaughter to be a proper lion."

Fabian turned to see Oliver. "Why I named you her godfather after all."

George smirked. "Still not sure about you choosing Draco."

Viktor confessed. "He was a bit worried his Aunt may hex him if he didn't."

Fabian elbowed him. "I remind you, you chose him."

Oliver took Ava. "Since my husband is determined for ours to be a snake, I have her."

Fabian caught it. "Ours?"

Oliver nodded. "We found out it a little girl."

Viktor laughed. "The only one with just a girl."

Fabian smirked. "So did you win the battle who gets the first child as heir? It being a girl and all?"

Oliver cracked up. "I think Adrian will be as enamoured with her as Viktor is of Ava."

They had not discussed who would have her. It was modern times, and their daughter would not be the only female heir. The Puceys and Woods were both happy to hear they were to be grandparents. Neither couple had a problem with their heir being female, both Oliver and Adrian having a title and estate to pass on. Neville and Luna were expecting a boy, and while Fred and George were both expecting with their wives again but didn't know the sex, they both had sons already. Oliver and Adrian would be the only ones with just a little girl to start with. Thinking of Adrian, who was a lot like Draco, with a female heir, gave him a smile. But seeing Draco with Ava, he thought Draco would actually love a little girl too. He and Pansy were trying again, she wanted at least two kids. Ava had all of the men, and the women in her life, eating out of her palm.

Aleks decided he was not getting enough attention and wailed.

George scooped up his godson. "Anxious to fly already. You'll give her a run for her money."

Minerva's voice came. "Maybe a new seeker for my lions."

Fabian laughed as he saw her and Filius coming. "You are headmistress now."

The woman shrugged. "Once a lion, always a lion. I was head of the house for two decades."

Filius agreed. "Though she has to be reminded to cheer quietly."

Minerva motioned to the castle. "I heard you'd be here and thought to invite you to lunch."

Fabian saw Neville coming their way. "We told Neville we'd have lunch."

Minerva smiled. "I am sure we can make room. We'll use the staff room."

Fabian agreed. "I'd like that, and maybe see the tower after."

He was reminded school was in. They could have been in the hall, but it would be too much for the babies right now. Minerva had not offered her office, as she wasn't sure Fabian would want to be in it. He hadn't been, since the days that Albus was the headmaster. It had been three years, but there was still some bad memories for him. They were happy to sit down in the staff room and have lunch.

Fabian looked at his three children. "You guys would have a much brighter future here."

**An: Never thought to do triplets before, but one vote for one, and mostly votes for boys, so thought it would be a real surprise. There is a chapter or maybe two left, and then I will be looking for a new challenge. If you have one, pass it my way.**

**Eirene Penelope Prewett: Eirene (Greek) is the personification of peace in Greek myth. Often pictured as beautiful maiden. Penelope (Greek) duck. For her mother of course. Daughter of Percy and Penny.**

**Aleksander Boden Black- Krum: Aleksander (Bulgarian) form of Alexander or oddly Alastor for Mad eye. Means protector of men. Boden (Scandinavian) means sheltered. For the baby's grandfather. The Krum heir**

**Arcturus Gideon Black-Krum: Arcturus (Greek) means guardian of the bear. A star in Bootes. Is Fabian's great grandfather, Regulus often comments he is a lot like Arcturus, much more than Orion. He even looks like the man. Gideon (Hebrew) great warrior. For grandpa**

**Ava Jessamine Black-Krum: Ava (Latin) bird like. Latin name for Severus as Prince Heir, but also Remus and Lucius. The name comes from same root as Eileen, for Severus' mother. Jessamine (French) means the jasmine flower. A flower to honor Lily who died for Fabian. But also Narcissa, and Fleur, who are both family. And it was said, Natalia's middle name is a flower.**

**I almost didn't use Arcturus because of Arthur, but thought the names were different enough. And Fabian would likely honor his great-grandsire.**


	28. epilogue: ten years

The ten year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort had arrived. Though there was a big event in London, one was being held at the school. Fabian avoided them in the past, but had been convinced to come. Both he and Neville were asked to speak; both had played a major role. Neville and Luna were still at school, and Neville was head of Gryffindor. Minerva was trying to convince Fabian to take over for Hagrid, who was finding it hard to teach and be gamekeeper any more. Fabian might consider, but not until the triplets were ready for school, as they'd be here. Neville and Luna had two children now, a son Frankie Xeno, and a daughter Alice Selene, both named for their parents. Neville's parents had both passed away in the last years, but Augusta was a doting great grandmother. And Neville remained a member of the family from Romania, though he had moved. Even since marrying and having kids of their own, Tonks and Moody remained in Black Rock. Paul and Regulus had wed a few years ago, and lived in the gate house. The couple had chosen never to have kids, Regulus had a son, and Paul never really wanted his own.

Fabian walked up the front path with his husband and children, but Remus and Severus were with them. Moody and Tonks, with their two boys, Gideon and Teddy, and Paul and Regulus were with them as well. The red heads were to join them soon.

Ava pulled on her daddy's hand. "Can we go fly?"

Aleks nodded. "We haven't flown on this pitch."

Viktor reminded them. "There is the memorial."

Fabian kissed his kids. "You will play soon enough at Malfoy manor."

A voice came from behind. "Good thing we're coming then."

Viktor turned to Oliver. "And why would that be?"

Adrian smirked at his husband. "He is convinced still to turn his goddaughter into a lion, since ours will be snakes."

Oliver grinned. "Have to give me one."

Fabian shook his head. "I doubt you will have issues with Ava."

Viktor whispered. "Or his own daughter."

Adrian unfortunately heard. "I remind you Livi is the Pucey heir, and we are snakes."

Oliver smirked. "Then I guess Troy can be a lion, as he is my heir, and Woods are always lions."

They all laughed, when Adrian grunted something, which sounded like over his dead body. The pair had two, daughter Livi and son Troy, Livi being Adrian's heir. Adrian was not the only Slytherin to be putty for a daughter, as Draco and Pansy also had a daughter, little Iris. The triplets were all little flyers, different positions, they didn't have a beater. They seemed to have chosen their heirs well, as if they had been psychic. Aleks and Ava were little pranksters, they could give their Uncles a run for their money. Aleks was the one who usually pulled them, more like his godfather or James and Sirius. He loved to ride horses, and climb trees, and learn about owls from his grandfather. And he was a little keeper. Ava was like Remus, in that she was the one who came up with the actual tricks, was able to create products. The twins joked, that it was a sign Fred and not Draco should have been her godfather. But she loved potions, and had a logical side, even had Severus' sneer. And she was a seeker like Draco, though Oliver was convinced she'd be a lion. Ari was a true Black, at seven he was already showing promise, to have empathy skills. He spent a lot of hours with his dad and the animals, or reading some book on them. He was a lot like Percy, though he did fly, he was a chaser.

Hagrid was happy to see them, and had unicorns close by for the kids to see. He was hoping Fabian would take the job, especially since he'd love to have him and the kids close. He had made one trip to Romania to see them a few years ago.

Ava grinned. "Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled as he was piled with hugs. "I have missed you three."

Ari looked around. "Where is Fang?"

Hagrid shared a smile with his dads before turning to the little boy. "In the back garden."

Viktor shared a look with his husband. "I am still not sure about this."

Fabian kissed him. "We already agreed. We have plenty of space."

Remus shook his head. "Only one is coming home right?"

Viktor laughed. "Yes."

Ari broke them out of thoughts. "A puppy."

Hagrid smiled. "Fang had puppies with one of the dogs in town. This is the only one left."

Ava looked at the puppy. "Probably not chosen as he is a bit funny looking."

Ari pouted. "No he isn't."

Fabian knelt. "He has been waiting for his owner to come for him."

Ari looked up hopefully. "Me?"

Viktor nodded. "You will have to help take care of him."

Ari hugged both of his daddies before going back to his puppy. Ava would soon have a cat, she was quietly promised, she had been asking for one. And Boden had been promising Aleks a bird of his own, even if a bit young for an owl. Ari was so busy with his dog, who was a bit odd looking as it was mutt, Fabian guest part setter, he didn't notice his cousins arrive. With Fabian's kids, the kids were even, six boys and six girls. Percy and Penny and Fred and Alicia had stopped at two, Myles being followed by a sister Ariadne. George and Angie had a third, their second son being named Jason. Charlie and Fleur were blessed twice so far, both girls, but were not ruling out a third. Charlie was the only one without a son, but was reminded when he married even a partial vela, that was the chance. He didn't mind, little Viola and Brielle had him eating out of their hands from birth. Fabian was godfather to Brielle, the older one, with Viktor. He served as godfather to a child of each of his cousins.

Fred came over to Fabian. "Did you see them?"

Fabian knew who he spoke of. "Kingsley warned me."

George shook his head. "I have no idea how they are allowed to be here."

Fred grunted. "Given special permission for today."

Remus came to their side. "They are under guard."

Fabian knew. "I guess they did pay a role in the war."

Regulus reminded them. "Let's not forget why we were here."

Viktor agreed. "We should be going for the memorial."

Ari pouted about leaving his new puppy. "Can't Hero come with us?"

Fabian shook his head. "We will come back for him."

Hagrid helped. "He will get scared by so many new people."

They headed to the monument, where the ceremony was to be held. They would be at Malfoy manor later, for the big dinner there. Kingsley had warned Fabian, so he wouldn't be blind-sided. Hermione and Ron had been allowed to come today, under auror supervision, even with the ban. The entire Weasley clan was there, even the kids, and he noticed a few that way as well. He didn't let them bother him, they were his past.

He went to go up front, and looked at Neville. "I don't mind this, at least I get to share the attention."

* * *

Molly and Arthur had come, accompanied by their three remaining children, and two grandchildren. Hermione and Ron had petitioned to be allowed to come, and had it granted. They had an auror following them, as if they were still criminals. It was the first time they had been allowed in this world, since they had been arrested in France. The only magic they were around, was with the couple, Bill and Ginny. And their own two children, who were showing magic already. The six lived in a six bedroom house in muggle London. Hermione and Ron had managed to buy it, with a huge mortgage, but the others helped pay what they could. Molly and Arthur would retire with them.

Hermione wondered about when their kids came to school. Their daughter was three and already doing some magic, little Jeanie Molly. Their son Artie wasn't yet, but he was only a year old, and many showed later. Molly took care of the kids, so Hermione could work.

Hermione sighed as the memorial ended and they had to leave. "I almost wished we had not come."

Ron agreed. "Reminded of what we lost."

Molly took Jeanie from them. "It will be good for the kids."

Hermione smirked. "They are too young to remember."

Arthur motioned. "We need to return to London."

Ron looked at Bill and Ginny. "Are you coming for dinner?"

Bill nodded. "We don't have work this weekend."

Ginny agreed. "We have the weekend off for the holiday."

Ron went red. "You don't need to rub it in."

Hermione agreed. "We are well reminded."

Arthur tried to keep peace. "Today is not the day."

Molly agreed. "We should be remembering those we lost."

It was easy to think about what they lost, and not who. Hermione and Ron had to take the day off work, they didn't have a holiday as muggles. Hermione worked two jobs, full time as an assistant librarian, and part time at a restaurant. Ron was assistant manager of a grocery store. Arthur remained in the ministry, and would until forced to retire. Molly took care of her grandkids, and did some sewing work for Diagon Alley. Ginny bounced from job to job as much as she did men. Bill had found it near impossible finding work since he was released from prison. He had been working for a magical construction company for a few years now, but hadn't moved out. He was drinking and gambling away his money.

They had all seen not only Fabian, but his growing family, and the other red heads as well. Hermione and Ron were not the only ones who were reminded of what they were missing. Molly and Arthur saw their grandkids, and Bill saw his old fiancé.

Ron took a dig. "Did you see them?"

Bill pretended to be oblivious. "Who?"

Hermione snorted. "The French slut and your so called brother?"

Ron added. "And the two little girls?"

Bill poured himself a drink. "The slut warned me we would likely have girls."

Molly tried to stop him drinking. "If you cleaned up a bit, I am sure you'd find a new wife."

Bill downed the booze and poured another glass. "Not getting any more grandchildren off of me."

Ginny sat down on the edge of the table. "Not like we have more room."

Ron shot his sister a look. "You could always move out."

Ginny sunk down into a chair. "Sure."

Molly went into the kitchen. "Today is not a day to fight."

Molly could admit she felt the loss worse today. The blame she had felt for Fabian had gone away. Now she only felt a longing, for her sons and the children she had seen. She had no idea what their names were, or how many they had, or how old. Bill and Ginny were not likely ever to marry, and Jeanie and Artie would be it for her. She knew Arthur was feeling the same way.

Hermione appeared in the door. "The auror told me some news."

Molly turned to look at her. "News?"

Hermione nodded. "He died finally."

Molly put down her knife. "All these years in a black cell."

Ron smirked from his place in the door. "He was lucky he was so old."

Molly looked around as she put dinner on the table. "Where is Bill?"

Arthur shrugged. "He went up the stairs."

Ron saw his mother's look. "Fine, I will go get him."

Hermione was putting her son in his high chair. "He looked like the one with dementors."

Molly shook her head. "That French slut still entraps him."

They were all drawn out of their thoughts by a shout. "Come up here."

Grabbing the kids, the adults raced up the stairs to Bill's room on the second floor. They saw Ron standing in the door, and for a moment they had no idea what he was doing. They looked into the room, and Hermione had to turn away, so her kids did not see. Arthur led them away, and went to call the aurors, and report it. They had been worried about someone, but it was Arthur. His health had been failing, and he had been depressed lately, but Bill they had never seen. His drinking and gambling was bad, but even after prison, he seemed strong. It seemed that day, watching Charlie with Fleur and their daughters, had been the breaking point for the man. He had been closer to the edge then any had known. As his body was taken away, far away at the manor, Charlie and his wife were sharing a meal with their loved ones.

Charlie picked up his youngest and kissed his wife and Brielle. "I have no idea how I am so lucky to have you."

**An: I hope this was a good ending. I wanted to compare the happiness of Fabian and his loved ones, with how the others' lives turned out.**

**Thank you for all your support. I hope to have a new story soon. Up for Plot not character challenge.**


End file.
